Misconceptions: Go Against The World
by TayaNese
Summary: She's just a simple girl caught in a bad situation. He's a spoiled boy trying to find his way. Can they find happiness behind all these lies, or is it impossible to go against the world?
1. Cupid's Bullet

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter One:  
****Cupid's Bullet**

Ayame slipped through the crowd of the class as everyone pretty much pushed their way out. "Miss Tanaka."

She looked back at her professor. "Yes, Oshiro-sensei?" she asked curiously, bouncing down the steps slowly. "I wasn't sleeping, I swear. I was just resting my eyes, was all?"

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Mr. Oshiro leaned back, resting his weight on the desk.

"Oh," she laughed nervously. "Then I'm sure you can scratch that last sentence. What is it? It's not my paper, is it?" Ayame let groan escape from her. "I knew I should have done it on Cornelius Vanderbilt instead. How bad was it?"

"It's not about that either."

"Oh . . . well, I'm a little lost. If it's not those things then what is it?"

He held out a stapled packet for her.

Ayame took with great caution as if it could be contaminated with the Ebola virus or something equally terrible. She turned it over and saw it had been the test she had taken only days ago. She also saw that she had earned herself a C. "Well, I can't exactly say I deserved anything higher."

"That's the point," he noted. "I've never seen you get anything less than a B. If there is something you can't understand I can always help you after class."

"That'd be great except . . . there's no way I can do it." She frowned as she tucked the paper into her bag. "I need all the time after class I can get to catch up with my studies. And I work nights. The only time I could do it would be weekends—even then I couldn't pay for a tutor."

"Who pays for your tuition?" He asked curiously.

"My parents pay for half and I pay the rest. We don't exactly own large businesses if you know what I mean. Money's a little tight these days and financial aid isn't that great."

"I'll do it then—for free."

"Really? You'd do that?"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Kagome, with her raven hair and dark eyes, sat outside on a school bench along with Carissa whose amber glazed hair and piercing violate eyes could stop the wind dead in it's tracks.

"Sorry I'm late."

Kagome turned around to find her friend and smiled. "Hey, what took you so long? Carissa is eating your water ice."

Ayame looked down to find Carissa giving her a purely innocent look as she scooped a spoon full of Polish cherry-flavored water ice into her mouth. "It was just a taste," she explained.

Ayame only rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Kagome. "I had some stuff to deal with, but I'm done now."

"What kind of stuff."

"Nothing big, I just got a C on my exam."

"Nothing big?" Kagome repeated. "Ayame, I've never seen you calmer than this. You don't even let your self get Bs. How did you end up with a C as an actual grade?"

She shrugged. "_I_ don't even know how it happened. But don't worry, Oshiro-sensei promised to help me."

"Here you go," Carissa entered the conversation as she handed Ayame the empty bowl of Polish water ice.

"Thanks," she muttered under her breath as she dumped it into the trash can behind Kagome. "Oh you never finished telling me that whole story on how you and Inuyasha met."

Kagome smiled as she threw her empty container away also. "It's long story."

"Secrets, secrets are no fun!" Carissa chanted in the background. "Come on, girls, there's a gorgeous pair of Gucci shoes with my name on them!"

Ayame rolled her eyes as Carissa grabbed a hold of her and Kagome's hands and dragged them along. "Great, so what about us poor people?" she teased.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"I was supposed to meet him here, where is he?" Ayame had a terrible habit of murmuring to herself when no one else is around. It often made her look a bit insane, but it didn't bother her in the least bit.

"He's not coming."

Ayame turned around toward the voice. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Kouga replied rather arrogantly as he highlighted something in his notes. "He sent me instead," he finally admitted.

"You? Okay, I'm so not okay with this."

"Be thankful I gave up a weekend to help your catch up. I can already tell with your intelligence it'll be harder than Oshiro-sensei thought."

"I'm not that dumb," Ayame scoffed while glaring. "I'm just having hard time catching up after missing a few weeks."

He rolled his eyes, disregarding any explanation Ayame had in store for him. "What ever you want to call it is not my business."

"Call what? It's not like I'm trying to excuse myself purposely. What's the point anyway, it's not like you like me."

"You're right," he agreed under his breath.

Ayame furrowed her eye brows. "Wait, you really don't like me?"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "You're annoying. That's my only point."

"So then why are you tutoring me? You could just say no." Ayame sat down, placing her bag on the reading table Kouga sat at.

"Let's just say I have time."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"How'd your help thing turn out?" Carissa asked curiously, biting into her ice cream cone. There was barely a day that passed where you didn't catch her stuffing something in her mouth. Either way, she was probably the thinnest girl you could find in Japan.

Her parents were both apart of the American Navy, which made her a Navy brat. She finally stuck to Japan when she was about sixteen and refused to leave. Her parents let her stay with her grandmother who enjoyed traveling and discovering new cultures. But when she was eighteen, her grandmother thought it was time for her to go and she had left Carissa alone. Carissa started college and her parents sent her checks every now and then so she didn't have to work a day in her life.

"It was terrible!" Ayame growled throwing her bag on the bench, next to Carissa and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whoa, what exactly happened?"

"It turns out Oshiro-sensei can't do it and I'm being _tortured_ by Kouga instead."

Carissa's eyed widened in amazement. "You mean supper—_rich_—hot Kouga? Heir to the Ookami business _and_ ookami-youkai thrown?"

"Is there another?"

"How could that be so bad?"

Ayame shook her head. "Car, you don't understand. I mean he goes out of his way to make people's lives miserable! You honestly believe that wouldn't bother me?"

Carissa rolled her eyes and through the cone wrapper away. "So what he's a babe!" she pointed out. "It's not like he's actually done anything to harm you directly, right?"

"Well no . . ."

"And he shouldn't blamed for having so many connections—"

"And being a bully," Ayame added.

Carissa nodded slowly. "True, but you have to admit, he does look very attractive when he's smashing someone's face in. I mean, have you seen the biceps?"

Ayame looked a little awkward as Carissa tried to paint a picture in both their heads. "Well, when you put it that way," she teased, her voice sulking in sarcasm.

"Oh come on, you can't say he's not handsome."

"I'm not saying he isn't handsome, I just go for mean people who take the pleasure of beating up anyone with their friends. It's not exactly very luring if you get my meaning."

"Whatever, that's still not keeping him from my dreams," Carissa giggled.

Ayame let out a little laugh. "Where's Kagome?"

"Oh, she had something to do with Inuyasha so they pretty much left us."

"I see. You want to watch a movie or something then?"

Carissa shook her head. "Sorry, but I actually have somewhere to be?"

"Somewhere to be?" Ayame repeated. "Where?"

"You'll find out later. I'll call you."

"Okay," Ayame agreed, waving sadly as her friend left her.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"So my parents aren't coming . . . at all?" Carissa asked the secretary.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. We just received the notice from New York. It seems they're stuck there."

Carissa nodded. "I understand, thank you." She turned around to walk out the office only to dodge someone's shoulder. "Oh, Detective Arakaki, I didn't see you there. I'm sorry."

He smirked. "Fax them to the other department," he ordered before turning his attention back to Carissa. "That's fine. How've you been?"

She smiled sadly. "I've had better days," she admitted. "How have you been?"

"I guess I've had better days too. What's got you with long face?"

Carissa shrugged, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I was supposed to see my parents this weekend, but it turns out they can't make it. Another mission I suppose."

"Maybe," He looked her in the eyes, enjoying her alluring look. It was almost like being hypnotized to look into them. As if it was impossible to look away. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

A while? Try a year. Detective Arakaki and Carissa met by accident. She was arrested for under aged drinking at a local night club along with Ayame—who wasn't even drinking but was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. With her sass, she was detained even longer by dropping random insults, but after he found out exactly who her parents were, he released her with great apologies.

It was sort of an ironic way of meeting someone.

"A year, right?" She laughed. "I guess time flies by when you aren't getting arrested. Well, I guess I'll see you around."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Are you even listening?" Ayame yelled at Kouga.

"Sh," the librarian scolded from across the room furrowing her eye brows in anger.

"What's got a stick up _her_ ass?" Kouga asked rather loudly while pulling off his ear-bud ear-phones out of his ears and tucking away his mp3 player.

"I knew you weren't listening, jerk!" Ayame muttered under her breath as she turned her pencil around and erased what she had just written. "You know, there is no point in you tutoring me, if you aren't actually going to help me."

"Don't worry that big head of yours, I've taken care of it," he allowed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Trust me. With one word I can do anything."

"Well I don't trust you. Exactly what have you done?" she questioned curiously. "Wait, don't tell me you actually paid off—okay, stop whatever you pulled, just take it back!"

"You should be thanking me," he scolded. "I got that C pulled up to an A."

"Yes by using your 'rich boy schemes' not by teaching me anything. I never agreed to your tactics. If you won't actually tutor me, then why are you here?"

"I need the credit, okay?" he admitted stubbornly, packing up his stuff. It wasn't till then that Ayame noticed how blue his eyes really were. It was almost like falling.

"Credit, why don't you just use your usual ritual of bullying teachers or something?"

"Believe it or not, I can't get out of a lot of things. In order to study here, I need some volunteer work. And you just need . . . work."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Thanks," she scoffed. "I'll try not to be insulted. The fact of the matter is that I didn't earn the grade I received."

"No can do. Grades just closed this morning so you're stuck with your perfect a record."

It suddenly sunk into her that she wasn't getting away with any of this easily. "Fine, then what do you want from me? Knowing you, it's not exactly a free ride. I'm sure you can find something to hold against me some how."

He eyed her up and down and chuckled. "There's really nothing you can give me that I can't get from someone else."

She stared at him hard, as if to actually make his organs implode inside him—she could only dream. "That's not what I meant."

"Whatever you say."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Carissa gasped as she poured sugar into her drink. "I he actually said that? Hm," she thought for a moment as she stirred the ingredients with the small plastic straw. "I probably would have jumped his bones right there if I were you."

Ayame scoffed. "I'm surprised I didn't slap him for being so rude." She suddenly let her eyes glide down her body. "I mean, I have an average body, don't I?"

Carissa rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, love. The fact that he was observing even made it better. What's your take Kagome, I mean you've known Kouga forever, right?"

Kagome shrugged. "I guess so." She admitted quietly. "What can I say, it's Kouga. He's always been like that. As long as he gets what he wants, he's okay."

"I'm not surprised that he doesn't have a girlfriend," Ayame went on, resting her chine on her palm and elbow on the table.

"Girlfriend? Of course not . . . he has _girlfriends_!" Carissa added enthusiastically, eyes widening.

Kagome sighed. "Like I said, Kouga is Kouga. He's been handed everything since he was a mere child. Of course he was going to turn out like this."

"Tell me about it. He was born with a gold spoon up his ass!" Carissa added while sipping her drink. "He's so . . . rich."

"I was thinking more along the lines of arrogant." Ayame intruded with a giggle.

"What did he do to you that was cruel?" Kagome asked almost quietly.

"He changed my grade."

Carissa gasped. "How rude; I can't believe he gave a D."

"No, he changed it to an A"

She furrowed her eye brows. "Oh, I understand," Carissa teased as she elbowed Kagome who immediately took notice and tried to hold back her laughter. "That would get me angry too! How dare he?" She exaggerated in a dramatic and sarcastic voice.

"Okay, so it might be a blessing in disguise. But I'm still not learning a thing. I would prefer a grade that I deserve."

"Trust me, if any one deserves that A, it's you. Besides, it's free."

"Actually," Kagome put a finger on her chin in thought. "I'm pretty sure it's not free at all. If Kouga is anything like he was when he was younger, then trust me, you are in for a rude awakening."

"Wow, and coming from Kagome who usually give everyone the benefit of the doubt!" Carissa shoved Ayame with little force. "Cheer up, Love. I'm sure everything is going to be alright. Besides, what could be so wrong?"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Bankotsu stood next to Hakkaku as they both waited for Kouga to arrive. "If he wanted to miss class, he could have at least called," Bankotsu added as he looked at the time on the front panel of his cell phone. "Did he say anything to you?"

Hakkaku shrugged and shook his head. "He wasn't even home last night. You think he was out?"

"I doubt it. I think Auntie is just in town."

Hakkaku shook his head and hissed sympathetically. "Boy do I feel sorry for him."

"Don't. Trust me. Auntie planned some big gathering and we're invited—which means we're actually forced to go." Bankotsu shuttered at the thought of being in the same room with both Kouga's mother and father for more than few minutes, let alone a few hours. "Hopefully we'll both come out in one piece this time."

"We can only hope—"

"Hey guys," Kouga intruded as he walked toward his child hood friends.

"Finally, for a minute I thought Auntie had you in her grip."

"She wishes. Let's go."

Ayame walked along the stone path of the school with Kagome at her side—as usual. They were upset to find that Carissa had slept in once again and would miss class. It was never the same with out all three of their witty banters.

"I swear, one day they'll expel her for missing so many classes." Ayame gripped her bag at her side hard and moved it to her comfort.

"Honestly, I think she's missed more classes than she's been to. I bet her parents are on her case right now. Are they even coming down this week?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I don't even think I heard her mention them—" Ayame cut herself off with a scream as some random stranger was pushed toward her. Luckily she moved out the way enough for him to only hit her shoulder.

Everyone froze suddenly to catch the scene.

"Listen when we say something twit," Bankotsu sneered rather evilly before walking away as if nothing happened.

Ayame looked wide eyed as she slowly made her way near the stranger. Too bad it was no stranger, it just so happened to be Souta. Ayame stopped herself suddenly.

Kagome almost rushed to her brother before Ayame grabbed her arm. "Kagome, I wouldn't. Like you said, if this has anything to do with Kouga and his little gang of goons, they'll take their anger out on you if they catch you helping him."

"He's my brother, Ayame. What else can I do?" Kagome quickly rushed to her brother's side. "Souta are you okay?"

Ayame cautiously looked around to make sure no one was watching before also rushing to see if Souta was hurt. She helped Kagome lift him to his feet. "What did you do to Bankotsu?"

"I think I breathed wrong or something," Souta joked as he picked up his book. They had shoe prints all over them.

Kagome's eye brows furrowed in anger. "This is unacceptable! I can't believe Kouga would have anything to do with this. He knows you are my brother."

Ayame grabbed Kagome's arm once more. "Wait, Kagome. I thought I was rash. Kouga doesn't care if you were the best of friends in grade school or not. Just leave it. I'm sure if Souta stay out of their way, they won't bother him anymore."

Kagome sighed. "I guess you are right. There's not much I can do now. "She looked at Souta and then back at Ayame. "I don't even feel like going to class anymore. Can you please tell the professor I wasn't feeling well? Come on Souta, let's go home for now."

Ayame nodded and waved at her friend. '_Poor Souta; poor Kagome._' She turned around only to catch Kouga standing right behind her. She gasped and jumped back. "You scared me," she clarified.

"What the hell were you doing?"

She opened her mouth to object but closed again. She stared at her toes and then up at Kouga again with guilt. "I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just helping—"

"Don't mess with our victims," he warned. "Or you'll also be our victim."

She shook her head. "No," she objected far too quickly. She regretted it right away. "I mean, I couldn't. Kagome is my friend and Souta is her brother. We both practically grew up together. It's not like I meant to mess with your _victim_. But I had no choice."

Kouga just smirked. "You're feisty, I respect that you stick up for your friends. But I doubt you honestly choose friend ship over mortal pain."

"W-why? Am I on like, you're hit list or something."

"Or something,"

'_Great. Not only is he a jerk, but I'm also afraid of him?_' She wondered where that wild spirit in the library had gone. Naturally, she would have gone nuts and probably hit him. But after everything Carissa and Kagome had to say the other day, she found herself with a change of heart.

Kouga eyed her carefully. He wondered the exact same thing. Was Ayame actually afraid of him for a change?

**

* * *

**

.0o0o0.

**A/N:**

_Hello! My name is Tayanese and I'm releasing my newest story on It's is a coupling of Ayame and Kouga incase you haven't noticed. Heh. Well, it's not my first story in general, but it's the first time I'm actually putting it on an actual site. Before, o just used to write these stories in my journals in hopes of one day becoming a well known author. But for now, I'll stick to fan fiction! It's my calling!_

_I hope you all enjoy it!_

_There will also be minor-character romances!

* * *

_

**.0o0o0.**

_A blanket disclaimer for all chapters associated in the story of **Misconceptions**, which is soon to be come and Inuyasha fan fiction series. R. Takahashi owns all rights to the original characters of the manga/anime series. However, for all characters not associated with the manga/ anime series are owned by me, Tayanese._


	2. Self Control

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Two:  
****Self Control**

"Here," Kouga handed Ayame a few text books.

"Um, I think you have it backwards. The guys are supposed to carry the book, not the girls." Ayame struggled to hold all of them at once as she shifted arms.

Kouga smirked. "You are so dumb it's almost cute. You're not carrying them, you're doing my assignments."

Ayame froze and cocked a brow in shock. "Excuse me—I never agreed to anything like that!"

"You don't have to," he closed the small cubby that the school called a locker. Please, it's was barley big enough to fit a finger. "You owe me big time."

"So; I'm sure you could pay someone to do it."

"I could, but what would be the fun in that when I could just make you o it for free?"

Ayame sighed. She figured she could either throw all the books down right on his foot and hope they would break something and most likely _mysteriously_ be kicked out of school, or put up with it. Kouga couldn't torture her for much longer, right? "And Suppose I decide not to do it?"

He smirked once more. "You don't have a choice."

Ayame sighed again, this time with more feeling. "You've got to be kidding me," she murmured under her breath. "Fine, I'll it done by tomorrow." Just as she turned to leave, she felt Kouga pull on her arm and turn her around.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked confused.

"To Kagome's house, duh. Someone has to help me with all this work and since you don't care to lift a finger, I figured Kagome would want to help me."

"I didn't ask Kagome to do it, I asked you." He gained a tight grip on her wrist as he dragged her behind.

"Where do you think you are taking me?"

"I'm gonna make sure you do all that work—by yourself."

"All you said was to get it done. You never said anything about me having to do it alone!"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Late again; what's your excuse this time?" Bankotsu teased as he drank another shot with Hakkaku.

"The usual," he answered mysteriously as Ayame mumbled in the background. He pulled a chair out from the table behind his friends and forcefully, but gently sat her there. "Sit; stay; work," he ordered at her like a dog as Hakkaku and Bankotsu laughed behind them.

Ayame only glared and turned the pages of the text book as if she held a grudge against it.

"Don't turn the pages so loud, it's as if you have a problem with the author." Kouga sat with his friends.

"Who's the new victim?" Bankotsu questioned as he curiously eyed her.

Kouga waved his arm as if to dismiss the thought. "It's not important. She's my business. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing really," Hakkaku felt Bankotsu nudge him with his elbow and laugh. "Oh yeah, Ginta will also be joining your . . . _business_."

"Why?" Kouga asked coldly, pouring himself a glass tequila.

"Why not?" Bankotsu countered. He suddenly snapped his fingers only to have Ginta appear and bow lowly. "Get to work," he ordered.

Ginta nodded and sat at the same table as Ayame. She looked up from her work. "So why are you here?" she whispered, tapping her pencil on the paper. "I'm guessing you insulted them or something right?"

"Not exactly," Ginta replied as he opened up a couple text books and began typing in his notebook PC.

"So what'd you do to be here?"

"What'd you do?" he countered.

Ayame shrugged innocently. "Apparently getting a C on _one_ test can affect my whole life. Now it's your turn."

Ginta sighed quietly, hoping it wouldn't be audible over Kouga and his friends' laughs and babble. "I'm just the outcast family member."

Ayame looked at him in a baffled manner. "You're related to Bankotsu?"

Ginta shook his head. "Not Bankotsu, I'm related to—"

"Hey," Kouga rudely butted in. "I'm not paying you two to talk."

"You're not paying us at all." Ayame realized too late that she couldn't take that punt back. "I mean . . . we're just working with no pay. Okay, I'm going to shut up now."

"That'd be best." Bankotsu added.

The thrill of Ayame's phone interrupted the awkward stares—_thank God_! She giggled nervously before shoving her head under the large table and placing the phone next to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Love! Where are you? You are totally missing the coolest club opening! It's barely dark outside and the party has already gotten started!" Carissa held her phone up in the air to make the sound of music and people audible to Ayame. "I figured I'd save you from whatever you're doing."

"Thank Kami!" Ayame turned around to face Kouga and tapped him on the shoulder. "I'll be right there!" She yelled urgently into the phone before flipping it closed. "There seems to be an emergency with Grandfather. I have to go."

"Fine, but take my books."

Ayame nodded. "Fine," she agreed. "I'll meet you at your locker tomorrow morning."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

The bass of the techno/trance music blazed through the speakers, sending vibrations to every direction. Carissa made her way through the crowd of people dancing to the beats. "What were you saying?" She hollered, hoping her voice got over the music.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later . . . when we aren't both def." Ayame responded as she took a drink from her water bottle. "So why am I here again?"

"Don't you want to have some fun? Come on, Ayame! You need some fun in that lament life of yours. It's not very attractive to act all melancholy."

"Well, thank you for saving me from my horrific night, but this whole party scene isn't my style."

"Shut up!" she giggled. "I know you are nothing but a wild beast tamed Tanaka Ayame, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you release all worries, and have some fun."

"We're seriously going to get in trouble for being here. I mean, would you look at every one? They're either drunk or high. This is _so_ not my scene. Can we go?" Ayame whined pulling on Carissa's arm.

"Fine," she agreed, setting her martini on the bar.

"May I see some ID, please?" A random police officer asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me Miss."

"Well, it just so happens that I don't have my ID with my officer."

The man sighed and grabbed her by the arm. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." They pushed through the crowd while Ayame followed along behind, trying to skip around on the tip of her toes to see what was happening.

Arakaki Hideki threw the cigarette bud on the cold cement and stomped on it. He went toward the door only to find Carissa being escorted out. "Carissa?" he asked.

"Detective Hideki, you know her?"

Hideki sighed. "Yeah, just put her and her friend in my car."

The officer nodded. He escorted Ayame and Carissa to Hideki's car. Ayame sighed. "I wasn't even drinking," Ayame murmured under her breath.

"Thanks," He said before waling toward both girls. He sighed again. "I'm guessing underage drinking, right? How many times do you have to get busted to realize you're too young?"

"Hey, _you_ only caught me once."

"Do your parents know you drink?"

"Please, they gave me my first martini."

Hideki rolled his eyes. "Somehow I don't find that hard to believe."

The trill of Ayame's phone interrupted the soon-to-be dispute. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Who is this?"

"Kouga."

Ayame sighed, loosing her posture and slouching. "How did you even get my number? I never gave it to you."

"That's not important," he countered. "Where are you?"

"I'll have you know that's non of your—" She suddenly felt someone tap on her shoulder. "Hold on," She placed two fingers on the receiver of her phone and turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kouga.

"What happened? Did you grandfather break his hip dancing?" Kouga growled lowly.

Ayame laughed nervously. "That's a good one," she added, hopping that if she sucked up enough she wouldn't wind up dead. "I was actually going to tell you . . . wrong number! It seems they got the wrong person. Did you know there are a lot of families with girls name Ayame in Japan?"

"Am I supposed to buy that story?"

"Um . . . yes?"

Kouga sighed. "Is it alright if I take her home . . ." Kouga caught a look of Hideki's badge. "Detective?"

Hideki nodded. "So long as she is alright with it." They both stared at Ayame, Carissa joining them in the stare off.

Ayame smiled nervously, playing with her fingers. "I guess I don't have much of a choice. So yes . . . he'll take me home."

Carissa waited till Ayame started toward Kouga's car, looking at the ground. She stepped out of Hideki's car and stood in front of him, shutting the car door. "I'm sorry. You won't catch me here again, okay?"

"That's it?"

"What else were expecting."

Hideki held his hand out. "Give me your _fake_ ID and I'll let you off."

"Are joking? That thing cost me—I mean I don't have one," she corrected quickly, but not quick enough.

He let out a cold but comical laugh. "I'm serious, Carissa. If you don't give it to me right now, I'll have to take you into custody."

She rolled her eyes as she dug into her little clutch purse. "Here," she grunted handing him her ID. "If you're done torturing me, I'd appreciate a ride home, thank you."

"Fine," he agreed. "Get in." He could help the warm pinch he got inside.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Kouga turned the engine of his car off. The silence haunted them as they came to the complete halt. Neither had thrown insult in a while.

"It wasn't that big of a deal . . . I finished your homework," Ayame offered innocently biting down on the nail of her index finger nervously. "I put it in your locker," she continued. "If that helps . . . and I already started writing your midterm paper. Are you going to talk to me? This silent treatment kind of hurts."

"Are you going to get out?" He finally spoke.

Ayame scoffed uncrossing and re-crossing her legs. "I should have expected a rude comment to come out of your mouth. Besides . . . I don't even think Souta or Kagome are home yet."

He squinted to get a better few of the shrine house. "Kagome? Why are you staying with her?"

"Well Carissa is a little busy at the moment, other wise I'd usually stay at her place." She stopped herself for a moment in thought. "Wait, you did know I wasn't from the city, right?"

"I didn't think you were from earth either," he teased. "What town are you from then?"

She let her eyes roam the outside of the house, ignoring any eye contact. "It's sort of hard to explain."

"How hard is it to say where you're from? Unless you're so dumb you can't even pronounce it."

"It's hard—I mean I don't know exactly where I'm from. I grew up in Humanity Haven."

Kouga thought to himself for a second. "Isn't that a . . ."

"Orphanage?" Ayame finished for him. "Yeah . . ."

"But you told Oshiro-sensei—"

"I know what I told Oshiro-sensei. And . . . I obviously lied. It was a little embarrassing to tell him that . . . I never meant for anyone else to find out."

"Embarrassed?" He questioned lightly. "There's nothing embarrassing about—"

He was cut off by his car door slamming shut. "I'm gonna try to jump through a window," Ayame yelled from outside. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

'_She's an . . . orphan?_'

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"It's quiet . . . too quiet."

"Till now," Hideki quipped, pulling over in front of Carissa's town house.

Carissa smiled and then laughed.

"What?"

"It's just . . . I don't know. I was a year younger last year."

"What does that to do with anything?"

She shrugged, looking into his bright eyes. "Don't play dumb. You know what I mean."

Hideki stared into the steering wheel. "No, I don't think I do."

"Yes, you do," she encouraged strongly, sliding her hand over his leg and climbing over the stick shift and straddling him.

She pressed her forehead against his, letting her full lips brush against his own. Hideki had no time to protest—frankly, not that he wanted to. He grabbed her wrist suddenly, and ran his other through her hair as he closed his eyes. Her tight dress barely left anything to imagine. "We can't."

"Why not? I'm legal."

"Just barely," he added bitterly.

She took her free hand and let it sneak its way to his belt. "So what; that doesn't mean I'm not. You can't say you don't want me."

Hideki sigh, dropping his arms to his side. "We can't do this."

Carissa sighed also. "What's stopping us now? I'm legal, and no one has to know."

"As much as I appreciate your vow of secrecy, I prefer not to keep you as a skeleton in my closet. Find someone your age, Carissa. Someone nice and decent; someone who can give you the attention you need."

"Because I can't get it from you," she finished in a questioning tone. "I'm here right now, Hideki. You can have me right now . . . and not a soul would know. I'll give you one more chance. Yes or no?"

He shook his head a looked away from her.

Carissa scoffed and grabbed the door handle. "Fine . . . your loss." She stepped out, slamming his door behind her.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"You told him what?"

Ayame shrugged innocently. "I know. And I bet now he feels sorry for me, which is even worse."

"Hey," Carissa interrupted. "If you're lucky then he'll leave you alone. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I wouldn't exactly count on it," Kagome added. "I mean, sure he'll feel bad for you, but he's determined to make you his . . . homework-slave till he finds some other bate. He'll most likely go easier on you."

"Right," Carissa agreed, shoving a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth—compliments of Kagome's home and cooking courses. "I'm just . . . a little surprised you told him. It took you forever to tell me."

"Me too," Kagome agreed. "It was years before you told me also. What made you tell him?"

Ayame shrugged again. "I guess I got tired of lying. If I'm lucky, he'll leave me alone—"

"May I remind you . . . look at where your luck has gotten you so far?"

Ayame threw herself over the coffee table with a loud thud and groan. "You're so right Carissa. I'm totally six feet under either way."

"Eh, I'm sure it's not so bad. Maybe he'll take you to the gym with him and let you watch him work out."

Both Kagome and Ayame stared at their friend in astonishment. "Are you honestly serious?" Kagome asked with a giggle. "Sometimes I fear for you Carissa."

"What? Don't act like you don't want to see him work out. It's like one of my goals to complete before I'm thirty."

"Really? And would that be before or after sleeping with Brad Pitt?" Ayame countered.

"Oh, before of course."

All three girls began to laugh. "How's Souta after getting his ass handed to him?" Carissa questioned, breaking the ice.

"Hey, be nice," Ayame chided.

"He's fine by the way. Just a few cuts and bruises," Kagome answered. "Nothing my healing remedies couldn't fix."

"Good to hear."

Ayame recapped the ruby-red nail polish. "How'd you end up last night after the cop busted you?"

Carissa froze for a second before answering. "He just drove me home and I slept like a baby," she fibbed. She picked up Ayame's phone which had begun vibrating and looked at the caller ID. "It's Kouga,"

Ayame snapped her head toward Carissa. "Don't pick it up!" she yelled in a panic.

"Why not, if you won't talk to him, maybe _I'll_ want to."

Ayame groaned. "I really don't want to hear a word he has to say. I spent all night ignoring his calls. I'm not going to give in now."

"You do realize the more calls you ignore, the angrier he'll get. Do you honestly want to mess with that?

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

_Another Chapter. Sorry it takes me forever to upload, but I'm so busy with school. Midterms are coming up—which means much cramming!_

**

* * *

**

_A blanket disclaimer for all chapters associated in the story of **Misconceptions**, which is soon to be come and Inuyasha fan fiction series. R. Takahashi owns all rights to the original characters of the manga/anime series. However, for all characters not associated with the manga/ anime series, they are owned by me, Tayanese._


	3. Promise

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Three:  
****Promise**

"Where do you think you're going?" Kouga questioned almost angrily as he blocked Ayame's way of the hall.

Ayame sighed. Looking past him, there was obviously no way he'd go mysteriously blind in five seconds so she could find her escape. "Class," she answered carefully.

"There's something called a phone, you should pick it up sometime."

"I-I . . ." Ayame searched her head for any excuse. "I left it at Kagome's house all weekend and I couldn't get back since she was with Inuyasha."

"Do you honestly think I'm that dumb?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" she countered. She laughed nervously. "I mean . . . never mind." She quickly stepped back cautiously. "And before you even do anything, I think you should just know that action speak louder than words."

Kouga's response was a small grunt signaling her to shut up now. "Are you done?"

She nodded slowly.

"Good, then let's get to work. I believe you owe me a paper?"

Ayame pulled out a few sheets of typed paper. "Here. I even added a few grammatical errors so they wouldn't notice the difference between your work and mine."

Kouga looked over it carefully, letting his eyes roam every page. "Good enough I guess. Let's go."

"Go? Go where? I have class, I can't miss it. Carissa doesn't take very good notes and Kagome is out of the city till tomorrow."

"I've taken care of that." He grabbed her arm. "Now let's _go_," he urged in commanding tone as he dragged her behind him.

Ayame sighed as she let her heels skim over some of the pavements. She observed their surroundings. "The pub again?" She yanked her arm away. "Before I do any more work, can I at least know when this torture is going to end so I have _something_ to look forward to?"

He didn't answer her. He only grabbed her yanked her again.

She wondered if he had gotten amnesia and forgotten everything she told him. More like she _hoped_ he had forgotten everything. Stepping inside the local pub, Ayame sat at her usual table, along with Ginta and surrounded by books.

"Work good now," Bankotsu teased.

"I'll try to resist the temptation of having fun," Ayame spat back, angrily grabbing a book and opening it up to the page she left off at.

'_Hopefully Carissa will get a clue when I'm not in class and save me!_' she thought to herself.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

So what if she hadn't even gotten _one_ call of apology? It didn't matter, right? Oh what was she kidding? Of course it mattered. Carissa had spent all of her weekend thinking about Hideki rather than partying her night away as usual. She had to admit though; it had been a nice change. Her mind seemed more collected and she had enough time to catch up in her studies.

But all that did not change the fact that she _charmed_ and _obsessed_. She began creeping herself out all together about an hour ago. '_Stop it,_' she scolded. '_Stop thinking about him, now!_'

The class bell ringing snapped her out of her thoughts.

"And we'll continue this next class. Don't forget to read the next ten chapters for homework and I want an essay explaining it!"

Carissa picked up her books, stuffed them in her tote bag, and walked out of the class room. What was the professor even talking about? She couldn't even remember.

"Carissa," she heard a familiar voice call behind her.

She looked back finding Landon Burke, her class mate, walking toward her. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's been a while," he added. "How've you been?"

She shrugged, running her fingers through her thick hair. "Fine I guess. How are you?"

"Good. I'm surprised I haven't heard from you in forever."

"I've just been a little busy."

"We should get together sometime—you know, to catch up?"

She smiled. "Sure, I guess. You have my number."

"Good, I'll call you later," he promised.

She nodded. "Bye,"

'_See, who needs Hideki anyway?_' She smirked.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Come one, it's been over two hours. Me and Ginta have been working our brains out and you haven't even offered us a meal!" Ayame stomped on the floor and rested her hands on her hips stubbornly. "I refuse to work till we're fed."

Ginta pulled on her. "I wouldn't talk to them like that. That's how you end up with scars."

"I don't care," she hissed. "You also get scars by depriving a hungry girl from food." She turned her attention back to Kouga, Bankotsu and Hakkaku. "I'm waiting,"

"Hey, girlie," Bankotsu growled. "How 'bout you sit your little ass down and behave."

"Hey, you don't talk to me like that," she snapped. She suddenly felt eyes on her.

Kouga broke the ice with a low laughter. "Don't mind the wench, Bankotsu. The dog just isn't trained yet." He looked at Ayame who and been trying to burn a hole in his chest with a fierce glare. "Sit," he commanded coolly. "I won't repeat my self."

Ayame sighed. "I'm not sitting because you want me to," she countered. "I'm sitting because . . . my feet hurt." She gave another sigh in defeat. "Come on Ginta, I'm sure I'll find a mint or something we can split in my bag."

Ignoring the two pests behind him, Kouga looked at his watch. "I have to go anyway."

"Auntie pulling your puppet strings again?" Hakkaku teased.

"Let's go, Ayame," Kouga ordered, ignoring Hakkaku's joke.

"What about Ginta?" She asked slowly.

"What about him? He's not my business."

"He's your cousin, and just because he was born at the bottom of the pack, doesn't mean he should be treated differently," she argued delicately. "It's not fair that he has to stay—_hungry_, may I add?"

Kouga eyed Ginta for a minute. "Fine, you're done. Now get out of my face."

Ayame cautiously walked out behind Kouga. "I don't appreciate you talking down to me, you know?"

"Whatever," he snarled, dismissing her comment. "Get in loser."

"Where are we going?"

"To get you something to eat. If I wanted my girls to look like you, I would have gone to the morgue."

Ayame thought for a second. "Am I mistaken or did you not call me chubby the other day?"

"I didn't call you chubby, bird brain. I meant that you're tinier than a skeleton. It's sort of sad. You look like a deprived third world child."

She scoffed. "Thanks," she murmured, her voice tainted in sarcasm. She sighed. "Before I even step foot into your car, I need to know you won't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone you got in my car?" he asked, confusingly.

She rolled her eyes. "No, fool . . . that . . . thing that I told you in confidence. You know . . . that thing where my parents . . ."

"Oh, right that . . . don't worry, bird brain. Your secret is safe with me."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Hideki knocked on the door for the third time. It was odd . . . he could hear laughter but yet no one seemed to answer. He knocked once more before turning away.

"Hideki?" Carissa called after him.

He turned to her voice. She ran over to him. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you here. What are doing here anyway?"

"I . . . don't know. I guess . . . I didn't like the way we left things off." He watched Carissa rub the sleep from her eyes. "Were you . . . sleeping? I-is someone in there with you?" He shook his head. "Never mind, that's none of my business. I said what I had to say. I'm done."

"No, it's okay. I'm just a little tired is all?"

"Carissa, I'm out," Landon called.

She smiled nervously. "Um, pay no mind. That's just Landon. It's late night studying, again."

Hideki shook his head. "You don't have to explain yourself, Carissa."

"No, really. Hideki, nothing is going on with me and Landon."

"Landon? As in Landon Burke?"

"You know him?"

He nodded slowly. "I suggest you pick better study partners. I wouldn't recommend him."

Carissa's face constructed it's self into one of confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Carissa, his father is a . . . business tycoon, for better words. He and his family only cause trouble and if it weren't for some big peace thing the country is trying to keep with him. He'd already be arrested for an account of many things."

"Are you saying Landon has something to do with hi family business?" She found her self laughing.

"So you already knew and continue to be in his presence?"

"Hideki, please, give me some credit. Besides, Landon could harm a fly let alone run any of his fathers . . . _shipments_. I don't agree with the way he gets his money, but it's what they do."

"Just . . . watch yourself. I've been on his tail for months."

"And yet you can't get anything on him?" she added innocently. "Have you ever thought that maybe you're on his tail for no reason?"

"Absolutely not," he countered rather loudly.

"Alright, calm down. I'll be careful."

"Don't be careful, just don't end up anywhere around him."

"Excuse me, are you telling me what to do now? You are most certainly not my father and you have no right to presume you can command me to do anything."

"Hey," he began to argue. "I'm not here for any confrontations. I'd just prefer that for our next encounter I don't have to scrape you off the sidewalk because you didn't head a friendly warning."

Carissa scoffed. "Now it's a friendly warning? I don't get you, at all! First you refuse to be with me because of whatever reason, and now you're telling _me_ what do. You are so out of line."

Hideki rolled his eyes. "Forget it. It's useless to even advise you."

"Fine, then you can go. Thanks for nothing."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ginta watched Ayame scribbled into a notebook. She suddenly felt eyes on her slowly turned her head to him. "What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"You're alive."

She slowly smiled. "I sure hope so. What makes you think I wouldn't live to see another day?"

"Well," he put down the book he was holding. "No one talks to Kouga the way you did and be seen again."

"As terrible as that sounds, I'm sure I don't want to ask why." She snapped the cap of her pen back on it. "Why do you let those guys bully you anyway?"

"Why do you?" he countered.

Ayame shrugged. "I guess . . . I feel I owe to Kouga. Granted he didn't exactly do anything but change one simple grade and now I'm left doing all his homework, but I'm sure he went through a lot of trouble. Besides, I can't exactly afford another good college and if he gets me expelled from here, I'm sure I'll end up a bag lady somewhere for the rest of my life. Now you."

Ginta sighed. "Like I said before . . . my family branch is under his. In a wolf pack, you either obey or die. His family is royalty to the brown-wolf tribe."

"But that doesn't seem fair at all. He's made with greater power than you because of his blood?"

"That and the fact that he was first born to the royal clan. It may not seem fair, but it is what it is. Soon enough Kouga will graduate and take over his family business making him more powerful than before not only because of the tribe royalty, but because he'll be one of the richest men in the world."

"But you two are family—cousins at that! I can't believe he's put his friend over his blood like that—well I guess now I have to, but you know what I mean."

Over recent days, Ayame and Ginta had spent their time working and talking. While Ayame was at her actual job, her breaks were even spent working on her own school work and Kouga's. She barely slept, and when she did it was mostly through class.

This lead to Ginta and Ayame actually having something in common. They were practically slaves. That was the only thing that linked them.

Ayame jotted down a note or two before standing up and heading to Kouga and his friends. She handed him the notebook. "I'm done," she announced. "Can I go? Kagome's waiting for me and I have class."

Kouga took a moment or two to flip through a few pages. "You call these notes? Do them over," he demanded shoving the book at her while Bankotsu and Hakkaku laughed behind them.

Ayame scoffed. "Excuse me, but I'd like to know exactly what it wrong with my notes. My notes are perfect and if you don't see it then it's your problem."

"First off, they're sloppy. Second, they just look bad."

"Well then you can do it yourself because I'm leaving."

"The hell you are." He stood up and grabbed her by her arm, pushing the notebook into her. "You're staying and making better use of yourself."

Ayame stared at him a moment and finally snatched the notebook. "Alright," she stomped to her seat next to Ginta and took in her surroundings. She looked behind her at Kouga who got back to his conversation with his friends. She immediately dropped the book, grabbed her bag and stormed out of the pub.

Kouga gawked at the recent scene. "Bitch," he swore as he ran after her.

Hakkaku and Bankotsu laughed behind them. Ginta shook his head knowing if Ayame got caught she'd get it bad.

Ayame yelped as she ran faster than she realized she could. '_I'm so stupid! I'm going to get caught. I'm going to die!_' She knew Kouga was catching up rather quickly. It turned out she forgot the minor detail about Kouga's youkai blood and how it made him have the actual speed of an animal. She screamed at the thought.

They both ran down the halls of the school leaving only the sounds of their feet behind. Kouga finally caught her from behind as she tried to run into a class room and brought her down as gently as he could knowing his force would be too much and pinned her to the ground.

Her breathing was off and practically labored. He realized her terrified gaze was not on him, but on something or someone above them. He followed her eyes only to find Oshiro-sensei and the rest of his class staring wide-eyed at the scene before them.

Ayame pushed Kouga off of her. "Oshiro-sensei, what a wonderful surprise," she gloated nervously.

"Yes, indeed, concluding it is _my_ teaching room."

"Oh, and that little detail." She grabbed Kouga by the arm. "Kouga here was teaching me a very good lesson on . . . self defense."

"Save the excuse children. Kouga it's great to _finally_ see you. Both of you take your seats and let us begin."

They both took their seats quietly as their professor began the class. "You're dead," Kouga hissed under his breath.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Hey, another chapter. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing! short I know, but i've been uber busy!

**

* * *

**

_A blanket disclaimer for all chapters associated in the story of **Misconceptions**, which is soon to be come and Inuyasha fan fiction series. R. Takahashi owns all rights to the original characters of the manga/anime series. However, for all characters not associated with the manga/ anime series, they are owned by me, Tayanese._


	4. Most Wanted

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Four:  
****Most Wanted**

"Are you aware that everyone is practically searching for you?" Kagome hissed as she slipped under the football field bleachers with her friend.

Ayame took the small packed meal from Kagome. "Thanks," she muttered trying to collect herself. "I know, I know. I'm dead! I might as well get out of the country. Kouga is going to kill me when he finds me."

"That is _if_ finds you. What did you do anyways?" Kagome asked, offering Ayame a drink of water from her bottle.

Ayame waved it away. "He told me I _had_ to miss class to redo his notes because they weren't good enough. Can you believe that? Anyway he practically tackled me down to the ground and accidentally landed in Oshiro-sensei's room."

"I see," Kagome noted tapping the nail of her index finger against her full bottom lip. "I suppose I could ask Inu Yasha to help you out a bit. But he can only do so much."

She shook her head. "No, this is like kid's stuff. Inu Yasha has better things to worry about, like his business." She sighed heavily looking around. "You better go. I'll try to make it to your house by dinner. If I'm not there, feel free to call the police."

Kagome laughed lightly. "Oh, Ayame. The worst he could do is pulling some strings and get you expelled. It's not like he'll kill you for disobeying him once."

"Once is an understatement," Ayame admitted. "Let's just say I'm been mouthing off a little too much."

"That won't matter. Kouga may seem very hard headed, but he has a good heart. Remember that, okay?"

Ayame nodded. "I'll try to keep that in mind while I'm dying."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Instilling good thoughts in you is a terrible thing once you've made up your mind about a person."

Ayame watched Kagome leave before looking around once more. '_Here goes nothing._' She stepped out from under the bleachers, grabbing her bag and running behind a random statue in front of the school's building.

She backed up slowly only to run into something hard. "I'm so sorry," she yelped helplessly. "I mean to pro—Souta?" She gave a heavy sigh of relief. "You scared the death out of me!"

"Sorry," he apologized. "What are you doing out here anyway? Don't you know Kouga and his gang are looking for you?"

"Why do you think I look so disheveled? It's not like I spent my day at the mall. I was hiding. You haven't seen them around here, have you?"

Souta shook his head. "Not yet. They probably gave up and went out for drinks anyway. Let's go to my house. Kagome or Mother should have dinner."

"I was just with Kagome. I think I'll lay low a while before going though."

"Really?" he asked. "Are you okay? You seem really flushed."

"Are you kidding?" she accidentally yelled. "I've been running all day. You expect me not to look flushed. My heart is racing so fast I think I'm having a stroke." Ayame innocently took Souta's hand and placed it over her chest where her heart would be. "Do you feel that? It's going a million miles a second." She watched as his cheeks began to redden.

"Hey, you," they both suddenly heard off guard.

Ayame suddenly saw Kouga push Souta's hand away from her. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked Souta with a growl.

"I wasn't—she—I didn't mean—" Souta stammered.

"Shut up. Get out of my sight, kid."

Souta nodded and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Kouga turned around to face Ayame who was slowly turning herself, hoping he wouldn't notice if she also disappeared. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall with his weight. "Where were you going?"

"A—no where." She twitched feeling his warm breath over her small figure. "Before you even think about hitting me, I just want you to know that I said I was sorry about a million times."

"—hit you?"

"—and you can enslave me all you want but the one thing I won't let you do is take away my freedom to go to which ever college I choose. And I chose this one so we should just make our peace."

Just as she finished her last word, Kouga lifted his fist and punched the wall behind her head. He knew better than to let his temper control him, but this girl knew exactly how to push his buttons.

Ayame squeaked as she leaned her head to the side and away from his fist.

"Mind telling me why the kid was feeling you up?"

"Feeling me—no, you have it wrong. He was feeling my heart beat, I swear."

"You expect me to believe that?"

". . . Yes. Believe it or not, it's true. I'm not the type of girl you're used to being around. I'm not going to let the first guy I see touch me or anything."

"Kouga," Kagome interrupted. "What on earth do you believe you are doing?"

"This doesn't concern you, Kagome," he growled.

"Well I am making it concern me. Ayame is my friend and I refuse to stand by and let you bully her like this just because you need some entertainment. Now hand her over to me and we'll be on our way. You can have on your time but now is not the time. Let's go Ayame."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Kagome did what?" Carissa yelled. "Are you serious? I don't believe."

"Well believe it," Ayame insisted. "Kagome totally told him off."

Kagome shook her head behind them as she stirred her batter. "Come on, it was not that much of a deal. I would have done it for any of you. Kouga is nothing but a bully and he needs to learn that he can't pick on everyone. And you, Ayame, can no longer fear him. It only gives him more power to do as he pleases with you."

"He can do whatever he pleases with me," Carissa added.

Ayame rolled here eyes. "You are so perverted sometimes," she muttered. "I thought you said he had a good heart."

"I did. And he does. But you fearing him will not bring anything good out of him except make him think that he has power over you."

"Well I can't exactly disobey him either. I owe him for what he did for me."

Carissa shook her head. "He didn't do anything but change one measly grade. You, however, are stuck with _all_ of his work."

"Exactly," Kagome agreed.

"I guess you're right. But honestly . . . I'm not sure I can really say no to him."

"Would you say no to drugs?" Carissa teased.

"Of course,"

"Then why can't you just say no to Kouga. I'm sure it's hard seeing as how . . . attractive he is, but you can manage, right?"

"No," Ayame admitted. "He's a little scary when he gets mad if you haven't noticed."

"Scary? Oh please, you get scared if someone waves at you."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Like that one time when Souta—"

"That's different. He popped out of no where and waved his hand directly in my face."

"Enough," Kagome interrupted. "Tomorrow will be another normal day like any other. And if Ayame chooses to continue to do Kouga's work, then that's her choice. We can't change her mind for her."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

_Kouga watched as Ayame grabbed another book from the library's business section. She opened up to a random page and doodle down a few notes before putting it back and digging for another book and repeating her previous actions._

_Seeing as all the desks were full with students cramming for midterms, she took her lead and sat down on the floor, leaning against a shelf._

"_I see you've started on our project."_

_She looked up at Kouga. "Oh, yeah. I guess you beat to picking partners. Then again, I didn't exactly have much of choice."_

"_Okay. Well, seeing as you'll need a less crowded place to work enough for the both of us, you should come over my house at eight o'clock."_

"_Wait, aren't you even going to tell me where you live?"_

Ayame knocked on the door lightly, as if it might shatter if her knuckle touched it too hard. I small young looking woman opened the door with a friendly smile. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked in a small voice.

Ayame smiled back and bowed her head in respect. "Hello, my name is Ayame and I'm here to see Kouga."

She nodded. "Oh yes, come in. I believe the Young Master mentioned you coming by."

"Young Master?"

"Why yes. Kouga is the Young Master of this estate."

"Oh, right."

"Well, he's currently in his bedroom. I could announce you, if you'd like?"

Ayame shook her head. "No, that's fine, I'll just . . ." she drifted off as she observed the overly large home. It could fit a country. "I'll just manage to find my way around."

The woman bowed. "As you wish,"

Ayame took it to herself, almost regretting that she didn't take the servant's help in finding her way. Taking the stairs to the next level of the house and following the trail of carpet around.

The second level wasn't as _shiny_ as the first. It looked pretty plain and clean. Ayame roamed to the large fish tank at the end of the hall. One fish in there was probably worth more than her.

"Lost?"

Ayame jumped at the voice behind her. "Kouga, you scared me."

"Where's the servant? She's supposed to make sure you don't get lost," he commented.

"No, don't blame her. I asked her not to announce me. I didn't want to be a burden toward her."

"It's her job," he pointed out.

She smiled. "Right, still . . . she's got better things to do then show me around the 'estate'." She stalked behind Kouga, following him into his room.

"Young Master," an older male interrupted. "Can I offer you anything?"

Kouga shook his head. "No, I'm good. You?" he asked toward Ayame.

"Oh, um . . . could I just have a glass of milk? Thank you."

"Milk?" Kouga mocked with a chuckle.

"Don't tease me," she argued. "Milk is good for you. It gives you calcium and . . . makes you look healthy or something."

"Great, you drink it but can't make a plausible argument for it? Kind of sad, eh?"

There was the Kouga she knew all too well. "Whatever," she mumbled under her breath. "So are we going to start or what? I mean, I do want to hand in this project early just to get Oshiro-sensei to check it for mistakes."

He flopped down on his bed. "What do you mean _we_?"

She stared at him dazed. "I mean we _are_ partners. You aren't really going to make me do this project alone, are you?"

"I was thinking about it."

'_Figures_,' Ayame scolded inwardly. There was no remote possibility that he could change in five seconds, was there? "By the way, I'd prefer you never tackle me again, thank you."

"I didn't tackle you," he argued. "I lost my footing."

"Sure, like I believe that."

He stood up, stretched and yawned. "I have an idea."

"Oh, so now you can think with out me—"

"Shut up, and listen," he cut in rudely. "You do this whole project on your own, and I'll do something . . . anything."

"Anything?" She questioned with a hint of mischief. "And I can hold you to it?"

He nodded exhaustingly.

She smiled. "You've got a deal. But you have to promise not to bail out. . . . I actually have an idea already."

"Let me guess, never having to see me again?" he taunted.

She giggled. "Ha, that would be plan B. But no. I'm guessing with the power your parents have, you can find someone—_anyone_?"

Kouga laid the thought over for a while before thinking. "I guess."

"Interesting," She nodded in thought. "Okay," Ayame reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a sheet of worn-out, folded paper. "I need you to find the woman who signed this. Even if you can't come up with everything I'll be sure to put your name on the project—so long as you at least tried I mean." She lifted her tote bag and tossed it over her shoulder. "I'll take my glass of milk to go."

Kouga waited for Ayame to leave the room before looking over the folded document. He read over and over again till it was probably burned in his memory. "Birth certificate?" he mumbled under his breath.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ginta arrived at Kouga's house a little later than he was supposed to, but he supposed Kouga would make an exception just this once. Now he sat on back porch of the house where a nice little display of an out door dining table. He waited patiently for his cousin to walk toward him.

Kouga sighed as he pulled a chair in front of Ginta and sat in it. "From what I hear, you've got some connections right?"

"Connections?" Ginta repeated.

"Yeah, well, from what I hear, you can hack you way into anything like a ghost and not leave a trace."

Ginta stared at his shoe guiltily. "Maybe,"

Kouga slipped him the piece of paper Ayame had given him the under day. "Find the woman who signed this, and if you tell anyone about this I will personally take the pleasure in ripping your throat out."

Ginta gulped loudly a nodded. "Can I go now?"

Kouga waved him away as if he were a displeasing rat that needed to be immediately destroyed.

Ginta quickly rushed out.

**

* * *

**

.0o0o0.

**A/N:**

thanks for the posotive feedback. HELP! Midterms. I'm so stressed. No time to write! AGH!

**

* * *

**

.0o0o0.

_A blanket disclaimer for all chapters associated in the story of **Misconceptions**, which is soon to be come and Inuyasha fan fiction series. R. Takahashi owns all rights to the original characters of the manga/anime series. However, for all characters not associated with the manga/ anime series, they are owned by me, Tayanese. _


	5. Dusk and Dawn

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Five:  
****Dusk and Dawn**

Destructive. It was the only way he could describe himself at the moment. Kouga bounced back and forth, his foot stomping harder on the ground as he ignored the comment Ginta made about making a dent on the wooden floor of his bedroom. He watched curiously over his cousin's shoulder as he typed in some weird keys he most likely would never be able to understand. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kouga questioned coldly.

"Trust me. While you were still wearing diapers and attacking the grass, I was already learning to build up my own hard drive."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Whatever that means," he replied coldly.

After keying in a few more symbols, he finally pressed the enter key. "Done," he announced. "Now we need to wait for the server to load, and all we have to do is type up the . . . _person's_ name and deleted any file we've left behind."

"Yeah, I'll just leave that to you. How long will it take?"

Ginta shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "A few minutes . . . an hour or two, maybe."

"I don't have that kind of time."

"Well . . . I guess I do. But you have to tell Bankotsu I couldn't get to the pub today."

"Fine. I'm hoping I can count on you to work with out having the constant threat of me behind you back?"

Ginta nodded loyally. "Yup,"

"Fine. I'll come back in two hours. _Two_ hours," he repeated warningly. He grabbed his book, and exited Ginta's parents' estate. Kouga suddenly felt a familiar aroma creep up his nostril as two tiny hands blinded him.

"Guess who," Ayame cooed happily with a giggle.

Kouga peeled her hands off to make sure it was Ayame and not some stranger who followed him or something equally lame. "Don't do that," He warned irritated.

Ayame's thin brows furrowed in annoyance as well. The only difference was that Kouga was just annoyed by her constant happiness and she was annoyed with his grumpiness. It wasn't exactly the best duo, but it would do for the moment. They were _still_ oddly tied to each other—they had to get along at some point, right?

Maybe not.

"What's got you so mean besides life it's self. You sound like one of those reckless self help novels." She laughed at her own comparison. "I can just see the title. 'How to Be Grumpy, When You Already Are'," She giggled noticing his cold star he gave her as they walked along.

"Are you here for a reason?" he grumbled, getting to the point as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

She nodded, sticking a Popsicle in her mouth. Where did that even come from? "Here, I made six rough drafts and finally got the final copy." She handed him her research paper. "I made you your own copy to hand in," she mentioned. "So it doesn't look too suspicious."

He looked over the papers and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Hey!" she scolded. "I worked hard on that."

"The messier it looks, the more believable," Kouga insisted.

"Oh . . . I guess you do have a point there. So did you start on that _thing_ I wanted you to do?"

"Yeah,"

"And,"

"And I'm still working on it."

"Oh. But you didn't tell anyone right?"

"Of course not," he fibbed. "It's none of their business."

She smiled and threw her Popsicle stick on the ground. "Good, so I'll see you later?"

"I guess," he mumbled under his breath.

She ran a head of him. "Okay, bye," she yelled behind her before rushing off to get to class.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"_So, I'll see you later?_" Bankotsu mimicked in a funny tone as he laughed. "What's up with you two anyway? First she's your personal assistant, now she thinks she can just walk to class with you?" He shook his head. "It's just not normal. You usually pick up sweet little things like her, tame them, and throw them out."

"And he means that with all the kindness in his heart," Hakkaku added with a sarcastic tone. "I'm out. I've got some girls to _tame_."

"For real, what is up with you?"

Kouga shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing, I'm just helping her with something."

"Helping? I wasn't even aware the word was in your vocabulary."

"Very funny. Are you done with the twenty one questions yet? It's getting a little annoying."

Bankotsu sighed. "What happened with you yesterday?" he asked, obviously changing subjects. "You missed the clubbing last night. Kaye was looking for you."

"Kaye looks for anyone with male parts. I'm surprised she didn't sleep with you," he allowed a little annoyed.

"Ouch," he teased. "You didn't seem to mind while you were bedding her."

Talk about _Ouch_. There was a major dis. Was Bankotsu looking for a friend or an enemy?

Kouga simply shrugged off the last statement. "I get tired of petty games after so long."

"Hm," he countered. "That makes me wonder, will you ever throw away Ayame like you did every other girl?"

Kouga stood up, ready to leave. "There is nothing going on between me and the twit. And I'll keep saying it till it gets through your thick head."

"Fine, fine," Bankotsu agreed, lifting his hands in a mocking surrender. "I'm just saving from your self. You know your future is planned out—by Auntie no less. I'm just warning you that if Auntie finds out anything, there's no telling what she'll do to Ayame to keep her out of your life."

"Right, Kami forbid Ayame corrupts any of her future plans for me," Kouga taunted himself. "Am I her son or just the heir to our family's fortune? Remind me, because sometimes if forget my place."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Party!" Carissa screamed through the halls as she threw the flyers in the air.

Ayame caught on mid-air and read it over. She grabbed her friend by the arm. "Carissa, are you crazy? You're inviting everyone? You'll only get yourself evicted."

"Chill, Ayame," she countered. "You didn't even read the address."

Ayame's eyes widened. "Now you are truly crazy, this is the landlord's pent house. Are you even remotely aware of that?"

"Duh," she reassured her. "He's out of town for a week and I got his flaky daughter throw a party."

"What are you even celebrating?" Kagome asked from behind as she reached her best friends.

"Our dearest Ayame's birthday of course."

Ayame gawked. "That's so sweet—wait a minute, my birthday isn't even for another three months."

"Exactly," Carissa began. "It's a surprise party. And what better a surprise than to have an early party, eh?"

Ayame wasn't sure whether to be insulted to be used as an excuse for a party, or grateful that even it was three months early, she was still being celebrated. "Whatever, I don't even have time for this. I have to study for another midterm."

"Fine, just stop by. You're smart anyway. You'll pass with flying colors. Are you coming, Kagome?"

"I can't. I'm going out of town with Inu Yasha, again."

"Aww," Carissa cooed. "You better coming back with a little puppy growing inside you."

"If that doesn't sound Sci-Fi, then I don't know what does," Ayame teased.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"_Hey, Anaya, right?"_

"Ayame_," she corrected harshly._

"_Right, happy birthday, looking forward to the party."_

"_Whatever,"_

All day she'd gotten the same compliments about how people couldn't wait for her party. She couldn't even study one vocabulary word with being interrupted. She finally slipped into one of Carissa's pair of winter boots and ear muffs and sat on the roof of the apartment building. Sure, her fingers probably had to be surgically removed from her text book, but she'd actually had some peace and quiet.

The party had gotten started hours ago, and the music was audible from across town, but the earmuffs helped her in deafening her senses of hearing.

Ayame shivered as she closed her book and ran inside to defrost.

"There you are," Came Carissa's voice. "I was beginning to think you bailed on me." She handed her a small paper plate with a hunk of cake that looked like it was crumbled together by a first grader.

"What is this?" Ayame asked, holding it away from her face as if she'd catch a disease.

"It's your cake."

"Well it looks like someone ate it for me."

Carissa shrugged guiltily. "Well, this group of guys got in a fight and tumbled over your cake. That was all I could manage to save. Everything else hit the ground."

"I see," Ayame tucked her book under her arm and held the plate with two hands. "I think I'm going to get out of here."

"What? Why?"

"Admit it, this party was just an excuse for people to get drunk and rub up against each other. Let's just say I'm not in the mood for either of those things. I'm gonna head to Grandfather's."

"No, I'll drive you."

Ayame shook her head. "No, you stay . . . _party_. I'll find a ride."

Before Carissa even had time to protest Ayame disappeared down the emergency stairs, seeing as she had the fear of stumbling upon an orgy on the elevator. As he heels clanked against the rough material of the stairs, Ayame also heard footsteps coming towards her as she slowed her pace. "Kouga?" she questioned, getting a better look at his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I never miss a party," he grumbled. "Are you leaving your own party?"

"It's not exactly my party."

"Okay? I don't get it, but happy birthday . . . I guess."

She shook her head, biting back her laughter. "It's not my birthday. Carissa apparently needed a reason to party and she used me. But while we're on he subject, did you get me a gift?"

He chuckled. "No,"

She sighed. He was useless, wasn't he? "Fine, if you didn't get the _faux_ birthday girl a gift, then you can at least give her a lift."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"I thought you said you were an orphan," Kouga pointed out coolly.

"I am. Grandfather is just what we call the old man who runs the orphanage. To most of us, he's all we've got. It's only a great sign of respect for us to call him Grandfather."

Though the subject was never really comfortable with her, somehow it didn't matter anymore. She'd gotten used to all of the questions.

The car finally came to a halt. The only things in sight were a bunch of grimy looking fields and a fairly large one story building surrounded by a small garden. Kouga almost felt sorry for her. Had she really grown up in a place like this?

Ayame jumped out of the car, not even throwing back a thank you or goodbye. Kouga changed the gear of his car only to be stopped by a loud knock on his window. "What?" He groaned in response as he rolled the window down with a button.

"What are you doing?" Ayame asked innocently.

"What does it look like?" he pointed out.

She leaned over him, putting his car in park and removing the key from the ignition.

"What are you—?"

"You just got here. It was like an hour's drive," she noted. "Come in for a while. Grandfather won't mind." She independently opened his door and pulled on his hand. "Come on,"

"Hey, who said I wanted to stay?" he argued.

"Don't be such a cow, come in!"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"It looks like the devil found a new playground," Hideki scoffed under his breath. "Up," he yelled at the remaining partiers who only groaned and rolled away from him. "I said _up_. All of you!"

There were only five people left in the whole pent house—Carissa of course being one. She was sprawled over the large couch. She pulled a pillow over her ear and rolled away from Hideki. "Ayame, I swear to God you'll be dead if you don't get out!"

"Last time I checked, I didn't have the materials to pulls off skirts."

Carissa groggily sat up and attempted to rub the sleep and hangover from her eyes. Last nights make-up was practically pasted to her face at this point. "Detective?" she questioned lowly. "What time is it?" she groaned.

"Time to grow up," he growled. "When are you going to learn to take care of yourself? Do you truly believe it's so great to get drunk every weekend?"

"Screw you," she countered bitterly, burring her face in the pillow which she suddenly realized wasn't hers. "Who do you even think you are, my father? Don't flatter yourself Detective Arakaki. Just because you preach about how much you adore my parents, doesn't mean you'll gain any respect from me. Now do us all a favor and get the fuck out."

"Oh, don't give me those petty insults as if they'll nail through my heart," he bit out. "You know damn well I respect your parents. And I swear by Kami if you don't pick your ass up off that couch I'll forcefully pull you out myself."

Carissa only laughed harshly as she reached into some random guy's pants—who was absently passed out on the floor next to her—and grabbed a cigarette and lighter from the pocket. "You don't scare me." She put the blunt between her lips and lit it, taking a long drag. "You don't know a thing about me. It took one night of alcohol and some partying for me to realize the only reason you were mesmerized with me was because you found out who my parents were. Big heroes, right?"

"Who's flattering who know?" Hideki rolled his eyes and shook his head as went to grab the cigarette from her, only to have her dodge him.

"You're so pathetic Detective—thinking you can make a big difference here and there when you don't even realize what's going on in front of your face. If _you_ truly believe your helping me out by dragging me out when the party has been long gone, then you're way out of your league."

"Do you even know what you're saying?" he interrupted. "Look at you, you look like some drunken . . ." Hideki drifted off.

"Some what?" Carissa stood up suddenly standing right in front of him. "Some drunken _slut_?" She blew the toxic smoke in his face. "Screw you," she finally said, grabbing his hand and putting out the cigarette out on his flesh, knowing well it wouldn't burn through his youkai skin. She smiled as his cat like eyes looked at her in disbelieve.

Did she honestly just do what he thought she did?

"I guess you better do your job Detective Arakaki, 'cause I guarantee Daddy will not be pleased to hear otherwise."

Although her parents were both in the NAVY, Carissa knew all the connections they had all over the world with different police stations. They seemed to have left quite an impression on Hideki, and she was determined to use that against him at anytime.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Are you serious? You've never seen the sun rise? What star are you from?" Ayame teased, biting into her mini waffle.

"You mean what planet," Kouga corrected.

"No," she argued. "I mean what star." She dug her fork into another mini waffle. She brushed her skirt of any sediments that could have stuck to her since they'd both been out on the car for a while. "When I was smaller, I always asked Grandfather how I would know if my birth parents had died. He finally told me a story. It was pretty long so I'll shorten it for you. When ever someone dies, they return to their star and that star shine brighter than before. It means you've died, and it's your star to have people remember you by.

"So you're saying when anyone dies, they return to their star. But . . . there are tons of stars. How do you know which one belongs to any other person?" he asked.

Ayame shrugged with a smile "I guess that's the fun in it. Grandfather was never really clear on how to find the certain person's star, but the mystery sure is beautiful." She sighed. "I can't believe your mother never taught you that."

"My mother didn't raise me," he murmured.

"Oh, then your father?"

"More like our Taiwanese nanny. My parents cared more about business than their own son."

Ayame smiled shyly. She felt sorry for Kouga. Sure, she grew up not evening know her parents, but she still felt loved. However, Kouga on the other hand grew up with two parents . . . they just didn't bother in raising him.

He cleared his throat, looking for a new conversation starter. "So have you found your mother's star yet?" he asked gently.

"Oh, um . . . I wouldn't really know. All the stars seem to change, you know?"

'_Why am I even here?_' Kouga asked himself.

'_Because you want to be_,' his youkai responded wittily.

'_I'm not asking you!_'

Ayame ran her hand through her loose waves, adding a little extra volume. She had to admit, Kouga wasn't so bad. At first, she was frightened to death of what he could be capable of . . . but now she wasn't so sure if she should be.

On the other hand, there were his two goons, Hakkaku and Bankotsu. They were both treacherous little beings. And from the rumors, they were constantly on sexcapades. They were like the Casanovas of their university. They probably were equally ass holes too. All she heard was that they had sex . . . and that was it. They rarely called the same girl back. It was as if the girls in their lives never even existed.

She began to wonder . . . if Kouga could be the same way.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Kagome leaned over next to Carissa. "Where's Ayame?" she whispered.

Carissa automatically looked to the other side of her and shrugged. "She didn't come with you?" she whispered back.

Kagome shook her head. "Obviously not. Did she go to the party last night?"

"She didn't stay long."

"Where is she? I'm kind of worried," Kagome admitted. She followed Carissa's eyes to Kouga's seat in the class. "Do you think . . . ?"

Carissa shook her head. "I wish. Maybe it's just a coincidence. I'm sure Kouga's got her doing some work somewhere."

"Oh come on," Kagome urged. "Even Bankotsu is here—and he never comes to this class."

"Don't worry, Kagome," Carissa assured with a pat on the shoulder. "Our little Ayame is quite capable of anything she puts her little mind to. She's fine. She probably slept in. We'll stop by the orphanage later if it'll make you feel better, okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Thanks. I'll bring Inu Yasha along, just incase."

Carissa snorted and shook her head. That's Kagome for you—the natural motherly instinct.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"There was no need for him to come, you know?" Carissa added as she stepped out of the car.

Inu Yasha scoffed at her. "You're lucky your Kagome's friend or I would have ripped out your Kami damn throat."

Carissa rolled her eyes. "Please Doggy, you wish you could have the pleasure of even touching this gorgeous body."

Kagome just shook her head. They were at it again. Carissa and Inu Yasha sure knew how to start a fight over nothing. "Whose car is that?" she asked, pointing to the shiny black Lexus.

"I smell wolf," Inu Yasha added.

"A-Ayame?" Carissa gasped with a giggled spotting a small auburn haired girl sleeping a top it.

Ayame groaned and turned over on the hard surface. "What?" She yawned and stretched, lifting her hips off the car and slamming back down. Everyone could see the shock written on her face. "Ow," she mumbled as she became more aware of her surroundings. "What the—"

"My thoughts exactly," Carissa noted. "Is that . . . oh my God? Ayame, did you sleep with super hottie?!"

"What?" Ayame looked behind her, suddenly feeling more awake. "Whoa, this is not what it look like, I swear! I can honestly explain!"

**

* * *

**

.0o0o0.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry it took so long! I've been failing classes so I couldn't really focus on writing. Hope you like this chapter. There's more to come!

**

* * *

**

.0o0o0.

* * *

_A blanket disclaimer for all chapters associated in the story of **Misconceptions**, which is soon to be come and Inuyasha fan fiction series. R. Takahashi owns all rights to the original characters of the manga/anime series. However, for all characters not associated with the manga/ anime series, they are owned by me, Tayanese._


	6. Death By Rumor

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Six:  
****Death by Rumor**

"I heard they slept together and he refuses to answer her calls."

"That's not what I heard. Someone told me they had sex in his car and now she's pregnant. He claims it's not his."

"A little birdie told me that she's stalking him now."

"My friend told me that his mom found them doing it in the living room. Can you believe that? The scandal!"

"My boyfriend told me Kouga totally did her _on_ his car after promising the little virgin to marry her. And guess what . . . he lied to her!"

Rumors suddenly began flying all over the University of Tokyo. Was this high school or college? As soon as Ayame stepped foot in the school everyone suddenly got quiet, except for the small snickers. She learned to ignore it by now . . . or so she thought.

"Can you believe this?" she yelled at Carissa who flipped through the latest issue of her favorite magazine.

Though she was American, she could read Japanese calligraphy very well . . . and her favorite thing to read were her magazines. "Relax Ayame. In a week no one will even care that you had sex with Kouga."

Ayame scoffed throwing a packet of sugar at her, landing between the pages of the thick magazine. "That's the point Carissa! Everyone doesn't believe that I didn't do anything like that. We didn't even kiss!"

"What?" This obviously got her attention since she threw the magazine behind her, landing on the table behind them which consisted of two severely pissed off girl that had been gossiping about Ayame rather loudly. "Wait, you honestly did nothing with him?"

"Of course not," she murmured under her breath and she drank her coffee angrily.

"So you're telling me that these rumors flying about are for no reason? You lost your reputation for nothing?"

"This is exactly what I kept trying to tell you. You just don't know how to listen."

"Whoa," Carissa turned to the girls behind her who were snickering and whispering, exchanging dirty looks toward Ayame. "What, you want some?" she hissed. "Ayame's not a lesbian so quit your bitching and don't look at my friend like she's any of your business."

A girl with long dark, chemically straightened locks picked her designer bag up off the floor as she got up and glared at Carissa with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Good luck on the baby," she taunted.

Carissa chuckled lightly. "Good luck with your twins," she countered. "I heard you don't even know who the father is. So is it between four or five guys?"

"Whatever,"

Ayame waited till both girls left the café. "Are you nuts? For all you know, they could be starting rumors about you now."

Carissa shrugged carelessly. "Then I know whose face to beat in. Where is our man of the hour anyways?"

Ayame shrugged. "I actually haven't talked to him since the whole 'waking up on a car' incident."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact I haven't even caught a glimpse of him since. That's kind of weird I guess. Do you think something happened?"

"Like what, he got ashamed of all the rumors so he attempted to kill himself? Please. Kouga lives for these kind of rumors. As it destroys your reputation, it boosts his."

"Well . . . it's still too weird."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Bankotsu stormed into Kouga's bedroom like a tornado. He looked around as he removed his sunglasses. "I see mother dearest has departed," he teased. "Where've you been?"

Kouga stretched as he opened the shades to reveal a wall-to-wall window that overlooked the gorgeous city like the perfect vision. "You know I only have to put up an act when she's around. What business of yours is it anyway?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Actually, it isn't. I just thought I'd let you know that everyone else thinks it's theirs."

"Excuse me?" he asked in a warning tone.

He shrugged pulling up his desk chair and sitting in it. "Let's see . . . where should I start? There is the famous rumor of you knocking up the poor little Virgin Mary. I think that's my favorite. People also said that it happened in the back of your car. I've got to say . . . what a classic."

"What the hell are you talking about, dumb ass?" He pulled on a shirt.

"You know . . . your special little project, Ayame. I even heard it could be triplets."

Kouga's response was a snort. "I see the rumor mill has yet to stop. Is that what their saying now?"

"That and you deny being the father. I gotta say, it takes balls, man."

"Thanks, it's what I'm here for," he countered. "So what's your take on this _best friend_? You believe little girls with no lives, or me?"

"That's a tough one," he teased. "But I guess I'll have to go with your stupid ass. We might have to work together one day since we will be taking over some businesses."

Kouga snorted again. "I see I'm not the only one with a psycho family believe."

"Get dressed. Let's go pick on someone . . . make fun of Hakkaku and his little stalker ways with girls . . . something."

"Hakkaku found another girl to obsess over? I say we take bets on how long it takes for her to punch him over his jealousy."

"You're on."

For as long as Kouga could remember, the three were inseparable. Hakkaku was also his cousin, but of a higher status. He was right about Ginta's family in the dysfunctional royal tree. But Bankotsu's family had been doing business with his since he could remember being told! It only made sense that since they were both the first male's to be born of their generation that they would take over each of their family's businesses.

"Are people really starting rumor about me and Ayame?" he finally asked.

Bankotsu nodded. "What did you expect? People need some kind of entertainment. Since when do you care, anyway?"

"I don't," he lied.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ayame walked toward the trash can near by, discarding her paper cup. What was she to do now? Different rumors of all kinds were flying around about her and she could do nothing to stop. No one would even listen to her. "Hakkaku?" she asked, spotting him behind a random plant.

He turned around startled.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, trying to look over his shoulder at whatever he set his sight on before.

"Nothing I was . . ." He searched for a reason in his head. "This plant is . . . interesting?"

She looked down at the large green whatever-it-was. "The plant?" she repeated. "It's a big green thing. What so interesting about it?"

"He shook his head. "Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here," she reminded him.

"Right I forgot."

Ayame nodded slowly as she wondered if he was going through a stroke or something of that sort. "Are you okay? You seem a little . . . _off_ and sweaty."

"No, I'm good. _Great_, I'm great," he corrected himself. "Where's Kouga?"

"How would I know? You _are_ his best friend, right?"

"Yeah—yes. I am. I just figured from everything that's happened you tow would be discussing something."

She rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips. "You know all those rumors aren't true right?"

"Oh, of course," he sighed. "I mean I assumed. Most of them are usually made up anyway."

Bankotsu suddenly slammed his body into his friend's playfully. "Who are we stalking now?" he teased loudly.

"Shut up," Hakkaku snarled back. "I'm not stalking anyone."

Bankotsu shoved him out of the way to see if he could get a peek at whoever Hakkaku hoped to date someday.

"We were looking at the plant," Ayame lied, trying to cover his tracks . . . whatever they were.

"You smoke weed?" Bankotsu questioned.

Ayame's eyes widened. "Kami, no! I meant this plant," she explained, pointing to the big green thing.

"Oh . . . whatever. Come on lover boy, Kouga's waiting with the car. We're driving out of town and hitting some new clubs."

"Aya," Carissa squealed as she ran to catch up to her. "You're not going to believe this!" She handed her a thick, decorated letter. "Just read it,"

Bankotsu removed his sunglasses to get a better view of Carissa's tall hourglass shape. "Aren't you in my Business Law class?"

Carissa turned to him finally realizing who he was. "Yes, actually. My Gosh . . . the infamous Bankotsu."

Ayame snapped her fingers in Carissa's face. "Carissa, back this."

"Oh, right. So, you actually stay away in Business Law, beside al the legal mumble-jumble, you know what this means, right?"

Ayame looked the letter over once more. "Oh, Kami . . . Carissa they want your fashion line to be presented in Japan Fashion Week."

She squealed clapping her hands together. "Finally, _Mind over Maters_ is having its first big break."

"Well, I'm so happy for you, but I'm not sure how any of this has to do with me."

"Are kidding me," she screeched. "Ayame, you're like my partner. You create the sketches—"

"But you bring them to life—"

"Yeah, right after us _both_ went over the designs. This is _our_ time to show what we're made of. At least take _some_ credit."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"_She designs cloths? I thought she majored in business."_

_Bankotsu shrugged. "Apparently," He chugged down the remains of his beer as a girl with light hair nuzzled her head against his and whispered something in his ear which made him smirk. He whispered back which made her giggle and push him back playfully._

_Kouga rolled his eyes at the scene and looked over at Hakkaku who was long passed out next to the couple. He usually hit the bar too roughly and rarely ended his nights without passing out once or twice. "I'll be back," he mumbled, barely being audible compared to the loud music and drunk people yelling._

Kouga had been driving around a while before actually stopping there. He knew Bankotsu would do his usual dirty deeds with the girl from the night club and go back for Hakkaku after calling for a limo, so he had no worries.

His fist gently rapped against the old, glass window.

Ayame groaned wiping at her eyes beneath her thick, black rimmed glasses. She always forgot to remove them—especially since she usually fell asleep reading. "Carissa, if you're in trouble again, I don't want to hear about it."

"Last time I checked I wasn't female."

"Huh," Ayame sat up scrunching her eyes. "Kouga? What are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the double-frame window to let him in.

"I got bored," he mumbled, jumping off the low window sill.

"Be quieter, if Grandfather finds you in here, who knows what he'd do. But seriously, what brings you here? It's three in the morning," she noted.

"Like I said, I got bored."

"Bored? Where were you that got you so bored in the first place?"

"Just out with my friends," He had only been in her room once, the night before all the rumors started but he'd only seen it for a few minutes. It looked weirder up close. It definitely described Ayame. He noticed how organized and colorful it was. "Where is everyone anyways?" he asked as he looked into the empty hall way.

Ayame gently pushed him out of the way and shut the door, locking it with the old-fashion key that she never took out of there. "They're sleeping of course. The kids have school early in the morning and Grandfather and I have to get up extra early to make breakfast," she explained simply.

He looked at her awkwardly. "Don't you have servants to do that for you?"

She threw her self on her bed and once again buried herself in her comforters. "Does it honestly look like we have that kind of money?"

"It's easy to get money like that," he murmured, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It's _easy_ for _you_ to say that. Grandfather runs this orphanage on federal checks—and sometimes they don't even come in at all or they come too late. We don't have that kind of money."

Kouga's only response was a grunt. He reached into his pocket and fingered a small piece of paper. "Do you—do you remember when you asked if I had a gift for you on your birthday?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, suddenly sitting up as the covers crumpled over her lap. "How could I forget—you _didn't_ have one."

He snorted at the small anger in her tone. "Then . . . let's just say I lied—"

She jumped toward him on the bad, sitting next to him. "You have one for me?" she questioned happily, like a small child at Christmas. "What is it?"

"What do I get in return?" he teased.

"Very funny pervert. It's supposed to be a birthday gift. You don't exchange anything except for me thanking you."

He rolled his eyes. "It wasn't even your _real_ birthday," he growled playfully as he slipped the piece of paper into her small hands.

"Stationary is your gift to me. You might as well not have given me anything—"

"What happened to you being grateful, kid? Just open it."

She gave him a dirty look before opening up the paper to its full length. "It's an . . . address?" She suddenly realized what it meant. "Oh my Kami . . . Kouga . . . it's an address!" she repeated.

"That's all I get?" he taunted playfully.

Her face had a kind of happy radiance that could light up a room. The sudden disbelieve and the baffled expression on her face could have made him happy for a while . . . and yet he had no idea why. It had been a while since he'd done a good deed—for anyone! She gently rapped her arms around him for the slightest moment. He had no idea what he had done to receive such an embrace.

It wasn't in his nature to be nice at all . . . and he certainly wasn't supposed to feel much of anything. As the rightful heir of great power, he knew damn well than to show any kind of emotion what so ever to whom he wasn't even supposed to be acquainted with.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"I see you've cleaned up without me," Grandfather mentioned as he swept in the room, sitting himself at his desk.

Ayame smiled and nodded. "Somehow I must have gotten a gene to clean or something. I don't think it's normal," she joked. "You just missed the kids."

"They've gone off to school already?"

She nodded. "Yes. Lee drove the rest to the grade school."

"And that leaves you," he added. "You can't miss many classes and expect to pass your courses, eh, Superstar?"

Ayame sighed, taking the seat in front of him. "I know," she grumbled. "But I have even bigger news for you."

"Before you say anything, I'd just like to let you know the government will only pay for your tuition if you actually plan on sticking to college."

"I know, I know. That's not what I'm talking about. Don't worry. I have a ride to take me to my class. But it turns out Carissa's fashion designing paid off."

He nodded slowly. "I seem to remember you two spending endless nights on a clothing line recently. Is that what you are focusing on?"

She nodded. "Yes. It turns out some noble fashion designer saw her talent and wants her to be apart of Tokyo Fashion Week. The one thing is . . . it's not that far away, and I'm going to need a lot of time to help Carissa."

Grandfather smiled a moment as he turned his chair to the window, staring out of it. "I suppose you want me to make an excuse or two, am I right?"

"Maybe . . . yes. Can't you say I have the Ebola virus or something?"

That brought laughter to him. "As long as you tell me about this boy," he argued lightly.

Ayame tilted her head to the side in question. "Boy?" she repeated.

"Yes, the one you thought an old man like me _wouldn't_ know about."

"Honestly Grandfather, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

He shook his head and sighed. "Dear girl, surely you do. All I want is a promise that you'll keep up in your studies."

Ayame giggled. "Now I think you're crazy."

"Tall, dark hair pulled back. If my eyes are right I'm sure I'll also know he has light eyes. You can't mistake those eyes."

Ayame thought for a moment. She finally realized who he was talking about. "Oh, no, Grandfather . . . you have that wrong. We barely have a relationship. I've only spoken to him a few times."

"Is that why his car was parked here a few nights ago? I doubt I know anyone else with a car like that."

"We were just talking, _promise_."

He waved his hand at her. "As you say. Just make sure you focus on studies, young lady."

"There shouldn't be a worry!" she protested loudly. "I give you my word, nothing happened."

"Fine, just tell him to use the door next time."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Carissa snatched the slip of paper as she sniffled from her cold. "What are you going to do with it?"

Ayame shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well, you are going to look into it right?"

"I don't know."

"Ayame," Carissa scolded lightly. "There's a reason you wanted to find this address. Why waste it?"

"It's that easy," she argued back. "You act as if it's simple too look for someone you've longed for your whole life."

Carissa's body stiffened. "This can't be right."

"What do you mean?"

"This address . . . it's the same one as Landon's."

**

* * *

**

.0o0o0.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for every late update! I've been so busy! And I'm under so much pressure with school and all. But really, I'm trying. It's my goal to write more and worry less! Haha.

Secrets will be revealed next chapter! hah. Sorry, I just love little mysteries. But have fun guessing what happens next!

**

* * *

**

.0o0o0.

* * *

_A blanket disclaimer for all chapters associated in the story of **Misconceptions**, which is soon to be come an Inuyasha fan fiction series. R. Takahashi owns all rights to the original characters of the manga/anime series. However, for all characters not associated with the manga/ anime series, they are owned by me, Tayanese._


	7. Secrets, Secrets

**Misconceptions  
**

**Chapter Seven:  
****Secrets, Secrets**

The air turned it's self, morphing into a chill breeze that could cut through skin like glass blowing in the wind. It grabbed hair like a tornado, twisting and tangling it around the owner like a dance, whipping them in the face spitefully. IT was harsher than usual, almost as if it were revenge from the earth . . . just for a day.

"Can you shut the window? It's getting kind of cold."

Kouga nodded and did as he was asked of. He grabbed the knob that stuck out like an odd ball and twisted it so that that the window would slowly come toward him like a door. "Good enough for you Virgin Mary?"

"Don't call me that," she chastised without feeling. Ayame kept pounding into the key board like it had been her worst enemy and needed to be squashed. "Once I'm done, I expect you to be grateful," she added carefully.

Kouga leaned into the screen of his notebook computer. "Who taught you Russian?" he wondered out loud.

"Carissa's Grandmother could only speak Russian."

"I thought Carissa was American."

Ayame nodded. "She is. See, both her parents are full blooded Italians. They were born in the states. But her great grandparents moved to Russia for some military stuff and he grandmother was so young that all she spoke was Russian by the time they went back to the states."

"So basically her whole family was involved in all kinds of fields of the military?"

"Pretty much . . . done. I swear if these partner projects keep coming up and you keep making me do al the work, it'll be the death of me." She moved the mouse to save her work and research. "You're supposed to inherit this whole _empire_ your parents have going on, right? Maybe you should try doing the work once in awhile so you won't completely bring your companies to its knees," she teased.

"I'll worry about when the time comes," he countered coldly.

"So basically your only claim is that you're lazy?"

"Take it however want it."

"Fine then, I guess I'll take it that way." She sighed. The lack of sleep was really doing her no good at all. She was usually cranky and would look for any reason to make witty banter just to make her point. "You're such a . . . lion of a man."

"I thought I told you I was Ookami-youkai?"

She laughed a little. "No I mean it's just the way you act. Lions like to dominate their territories. Their very fierce . . . not kind at all."

"I'm kind!" he argued.

"You could have fooled me,"

"I guess that'd make you a sheep," he taunted purposely.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What else? Sheep are needy, sneaky little things. They also do exactly as they're ordered."

Ayame rolled her eyes, annoyed. He'd obviously caught onto her little game. "I hope you play in traffic and get run-over," she murmured under her breath.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Daddy," Carissa called as she ran to jump into her father's arms. She giggled as he out her down just like when she was six years old.

"How's my favorite daughter?" the old man asked with a bright smile.

Carissa rolled her eyes and smiled. "Daddy, I'm your only daughter."

"Oh, of course," he teased hugging her once more. "I'm just so old, I can't seem to remember how many children I have, just that you're _my_ favorite."

"Very funny, Daddy, but I'm not buying it. So why so mysterious today? You've got my suspicion running." She stood on her tip-toes to see behind him. "Where's Ma? Didn't she come with you?"

Andrew sighed. "You know your mother. She should be here in a few days."

"Of course—business before pressure."

"Hideki," Andrew called joyfully behind his daughter.

Carissa turned around dreadfully.

"I see you two remember each other." Andrew never knew about Carissa's drinking but he always raved about Hideki and Carissa being neighbors at one point. Carissa however either didn't remember, or didn't wish to acknowledge the past.

"We've run into each other now and then," she mentioned as if it were nothing. She flipped open her cell phone, hoping she had missed a few calls so she had _something_ to do. While her father had is back turned she punched in Ayame's number.

"Hello," Ayame answered.

"Hey, you called?"

"No, I didn't!" she shot back surprisingly.

"Shut up," Carissa hissed into the receiver. "Play along. Oh, Ayame I'm so happy you called. Is something the matter?"

"Oh . . . right. I, um . . . need you."

"I understand. Is that much of an emergency? Well no bother I'll be right over."

Is that Ayame?" Andrew asked snatching the phone out of his daughter's hand. "Ayame, how are you Kiddo?"

"Oh, sir I'm absolutely great. I wasn't aware you flew in today." Ayame sat back in her desk chair.

"Well I decided to surprise my two favorite girls. So what's this emergency?"

"Oh, um," Ayame searched her mind for some kind of excuse. She was never the best liar.

"It's a girl thing, Daddy," Carissa interrupted.

"Well I'm sure this—said—girl thing can wait. I was just about to invite Hideki and Carissa to dinner. It would great if you could join us."

"Oh, I actually just ate—"

"Nonsense, you'll join us in an hour, I'll send a car to pick you up."

Ayame laughed a little. She had forgotten how persistent Carissa's father, Andrew, could be. "That sounds like a plan."

"Good, then. We'll talk later, Kiddo." He gave Carissa back her cell phone. "I'm only here for so long Sweetie, don't make Ayame lie."

"She wasn't," Carissa argued.

Andrew snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. That girl couldn't lie her way out of a paper bag. And it's just cruel for you to insist she do so."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ayame piled up her belongings and shoved them quickly into her tote bag. She knew that when Andrew, Carissa's father, said an hour, he probably meant fifteen minutes.

"What's your hurry?" Kouga asked curiously.

"Carissa's father is in town and I have to get read for dinner with them," she explained in one breath. Just as she opened the door, she stopped herself short.

There in the door frame stood a very high class woman. She had on her light pink Channel suite. The air surrounding her smelled of jasmine. Her make up was smooth, and consisted of very little color, enough to lighten and highlight certain traits of her face. And she looked at Ayame almost in disgust.

Despite the nasty look she was given, Ayame smiled politely and bowed. "Hello," she said offering her hand nervously. "I'm Ayame," However, the woman did not want to give Ayame her hand. She stepped back almost sneering at Ayame's small, pale hand.

"Oh, Ayame this is my mother," Kouga mentioned. "This is Ayame," he said pushing Ayame's back down for another mechanical bow. "She'll be leaving now,"

"Oh . . . yes," Ayame reminded herself. "Well . . . it was a . . . pleasure meeting you Mrs. . . Kouga's mom." She ran out as fast as she could.

"What was that _thing_?" His mother snarled in disgust. "She doesn't belong here with any good reason, Kouga. And I expect you of all people never to let her in this house again."

"Nice to see you too Mother," he teased. "And that _thing_ was just a school mate. We finished up a project. I thought you traveled to the states."

"Well I obviously came back," she countered trying to hide her furiousness. "Now you listen to me, boy. You are soon to inherit your father's businesses and I expect that girl to not have any part in your future. The last thing you need is a distraction. I don't want to catch her here again."

He sighed. "Who's to say I was even distracted. It was your choice for me to major in business."

"And for good reason—now get dressed and come down stairs for dinner. Your father and I will be waiting for you. We'll be having company. Don't forget to tell Bankotsu about the party tomorrow. His mother will be more than happy if he were to attend and be acquainted with some of the girl we picked out."

"Picked out?" he questioned.

His mother nodded. "Yes . . . picked out. You both and Hakkaku know that if you are to take over the family business, then you are to marry someone suitable and to our standards. You don't believe that a successful business can be built by marrying someone so common and with no power, do you? Don't be so naïve, child."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Tell me more," Andrew coaxed as he sipped his Champaign, delighted. He and Hideki had been holding conversation after conversation, driving Carissa insane.

Carissa took it upon herself to pour as much Champaign in her glass as possible. While she was on her fifth glass, Ayame had yet to finish her first. "Are you going for a growing headache by the time you wake up," Ayame snapped, slashing the cup out of her hand. "Had some patience," she pleaded silently.

Carissa glared at her best friend. "Please, if I have to hear one more word, I'm willing to get as fucked up as I pleased."

Ayame shook her head and sighed. "Why was I invited if you were just planning to sit and listen?"

"To keep your best friend company!" Carissa snapped lightly. "I don't plan on being tortured on my own, thank you."

"That's not fair,"

"What's wrong, girls?" Andrew interrupted. "You seem quiet. That's practically abnormal."

Carissa played with the flute of her glass. "We crammed all night for testing, Daddy," she fibbed and shrugged. "I guess we're both just tired."

Andrew nodded. "As well, you should be," he allowed.

She nodded and faked a smile. "Ayame and I are going to the washroom, we'll be back shortly."

Carissa grabbed Ayame's hand, dragging her out from the table and leading the way to the bathroom while digging into her pure for a cigarette. "You got a fag?"

Ayame shook her head. "You know I don't smoke."

Hideki bursted through the doors of the Ladies' bathroom.

Ayame's eyes widened. "Is this the bathroom?" she giggled nervously. "I was looking . . . for the phone booth. I'll just leave you two."

Carissa lit her long awaited cigarette as she mounted herself backwards on the sink. "Last time I checked you weren't exactly up to code on the female anatomy. Do you have a secret detective?" she teased as a sly smile played on her lips with her next drag. "What do you want?"

He shook his head, glaring in disgust. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Excuse me?"

He angrily snatched the cigarette from her dainty fingers and stubbed the butt against the elegantly framed mirror behind her back and just above her shoulder. "You know what I'm talking about. You're a rude, inconsiderate, spoiled brat. Do you know how hard it is for me?"

"What's hard? You sit there and tell Daddy all about yourself while he falls in total love with you. God, why don't you just fuck him while you're at it."

Hideki suddenly lost control of his thoughts. He fell into an odd out of control rage that only his youkai-blood could contain. He knew he could easily over power her small frame and took advantage of it as he grabbed her roughly by the her arms and slammed her back into the mirror, shattering it. His face got close to hers as resisted the need to have her right there and then. "You know I like you, so stop fucking with me," he hissed through his clenched teeth, his lips brushing over hers as she spoke.

Carissa had no fear what-so-ever in her eyes. The more careless he became with her, the more it excited her to know she was getting under his skin. She gasped as his lips harshly covered hers aggressively—wanting to explore every bit of her.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

_Ayame yawned and stretched as she reached for her cell phone on the night stand next to her bed. "Hello?" she groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _

_"Get up and come outside." _

_"Who is this?" _

_"Don't ask questions and just do it."_

Ayame was just about to rub her eyes until a woman grabbed her wrist and gently set it back down. She shook her head at Ayame and went back to organizing the make-up stand.

"Remember," Bankotsu noted. "Make her look tasteful. Auntie will have a fit if she looks like a hooker—even the kind a boy has to save up for."

"Why am I here?" Ayame demanded. "I'd rather be in bed than . . . _kidnapped_."

"You're impatient," he growled.

"No, I'm tired," Ayame countered. She looked in the little table mirror in front of her. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore a thick white robe over her naked body. She suddenly crossed her legs remembering she had no underwear on underneath it all. "Not that I mean to be rude, but I want to know why I'm at _your_ house of all places and meeting this Auntie you keep talking about."

Bankotsu smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Trust me. you'll be glad I helped you. Auntie felt bad about the way she treated you when you were in Kouga's room. She doesn't like anyone of the opposite sex hanging around him for good reason."

"Wait . . . why am I getting all dolled up for her?"

"She's hosting a cocktail party in honor of . . . well let's just say someone special. Anyways, she spoke to Osaka-sensei who told her how much you'd helped Kouga all this time. She wanted to invite you. But trust me when I tell you that she's usually not too thankful and it can often be mistake with snobbish behavior."

Ayame nodded slowly trying to take everything in at once as his maid pulled her chin to her face and brushed eye make-up over her creases. "Am I really that peasant-like to her?"

"If you're not worth a billion, then yes," he admitted, standing up. "I'll be back in an hour." He looked at his maid. "Take good care of her—and get her fitted by the time I get back."

Ayame sighed getting more comfortable in the cushioned seat and peaking in the mirror. "You're really good," she allowed.

The maid smiled. "I'm happy I please you."

"H-have you met Kouga's mother before? Is she as harsh as they all say?"

The woman nodded, smearing more peach-blush on to the fat brush. "I am afraid so. Nothing seems to please her enough. She's a tough woman, but from the looks of it, I'm sure she'll give you a good chance."

"Hm," she thought. "I sure hope so."

Ayame saw that another maid stepped in. She was a much older looking woman and was a bit heavy around the middle area. She released Ayame's lock and let them flow down her back as she grabbed a near by curling iron and began her job.

It was certainly going to take a slot of time and money to impress her . . . but was it really worth it?

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"I don't want to go!" Ayame protested.

Bankotsu stood behind her, pushing her. "Come on, get in there."

"No," she argued. "I shouldn't have to proof anything."

"You shouldn't have to—but you will!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the Ookami estate. "Now let me do all the talking and just stand there like an ornament."

As much as Ayame hated taking orders from him, she couldn't afford to make one mistake. She had no idea why she wanted to impress Kouga's ill-mannered mother. But she just knew she _had_ to make a better impression than last time. The woman was intimidating she could probably force you on your knees with one glance.

"Auntie," Bankotsu let out as he bowed. "You remember Ayame, eh?"

Hana gave a fake smile. She eyed Ayame curiously. "Yes, of course. I see you've kept my son in his wits."

Ayame smiled and bowed. "It's nice to meet you . . . _again_."

"Hm," she mumbled. "So it should be." She turned her attention back to Bankotsu. "Did your mother and father explain clearly why you are here?"

He nodded. "Yes, they did."

"Good, now join the rest of the guests."

Bankotsu waited till she was far away before speaking to Ayame once more. "See, that wasn't so bad.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "She looked at me like if I were to turn around and whack her with my non-existent hump."

He snorted. "Don't worry. She looks at everyone like that."

Too bad Ayame didn't feel the same.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

_Carissa scrambled over Ayame's room. She hadn't been home till that minute and luckily, Ayame was out also. She was probably at the orphanage working on more of her sketches for Mind Over Material, or more like M Over M. "Where is it?" she hissed to herself. She finally found a slip of paper and shoved it in the pocket over mini-skirt._

"Is . . . Mr. Burke here?" Carissa asked the large man in a black suit.

He was obviously some kind of guard. He looked big enough to knock into a wall and end up on the other side unharmed. "Do you have an appointment?"

She shook her head. "No, but trust me, he'll want to see me after I tell him what I have to say."

The large man sighed and opened the door. "You have a visitor," he announced loud enough.

Carissa stepped into the large office. It was filled with all kinds of books. There were big books, small books, old books, new books. It almost distracted her.

Mr. Burke sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can I help you with anything?"

She smiled politely taking a seat in front of his desk. "If I ask you some questions, will you answer them honestly?"

He smiled. "I don't even know your name. Do you really expect me to open up to a stranger?"

Carissa thought a moment. "Well, Mr. Burke, you seem like an honest enough guy—despite your _career_ path. I'll ask questions, but you don't have to answer them. I'll just clue you in on what I want to know and whether or not you answer them is completely up to you, okay?"

"Fair enough." He leaned in. "You may begin."

She nodded. Carissa had no idea who she was dealing with, but she did know that by not showing any sign of fear could get her far. "Let's say . . . about twenty-years-ago you met a woman. Whether you were in love with her is obviously none of my business but whether you _consummated_ the relationship is. Did you ever meet a woman twenty-or-so years ago? Did you have sex with her?"

"You don't mind breaching personal borders, do you?" He teased in an amusing tone.

Carissa only smiled and continued with her prying. "Did you knock her up? Did she giver birth? Did you know if she had a baby? Did you marry her? Did she die? Easy questions, right? All I want are simple answers, whether they are one word, or even if I don't get them at all, at least I have you think."

"Correct," he noted nodding as he went over every question in his head. He suddenly stood and grabbed a dusty book off a shelf. He dusted it off and threw in on the table. "Look over that, and hopefully you'll get your answers.

Carissa opened the photo album and browsed through it rather quickly. She stopped at a picture of a tall, lean woman with auburn curly locks and bright eyes. She closed the book. "All the answers in one book," she commented. "I suppose you know why I'm here."

"You look noting like my ex-wife," he commented. "And you also look nothing like me. I don't believe you truly are Ayame."

Carissa froze. He knew? "Ayame? So you know her, eh?"

He put the book back in it's placed and sat in his chair. "Why else do you think I'd reside in Tokyo? I certainly don't do it for good business. It's the Americans who really know everything about nothing."

"So then you know I'm here for Ayame, right? Why not approach her if you knew all along?"

"I tried," he argued calmly. "See, my ex-wife died a little after Ayame's birth. We usually spent our time arguing, so right after the divorce she left. She didn't sign my name on the birth certificate and before dying made sure I'd never see Ayame again."

Carissa listened intently. "But why not approach her? It's not lie she's four-years-old anymore. She's a grown woman."

Mr. Burke, better known as just Burke, smiled. "See, I didn't even know where to begin to look till last year."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"As I said before, Ayame's mother was very short tempered and felt that for revenge she should keep my own daughter away. I only knew my kin existed and a name. I didn't even have a last name. Last year I came here for a business trip that was only supposed to take weeks. But I thought I saw Yumi's young spirit walking into a local tea shop."

"Ayame . . ." Carissa trailed off.

Burke nodded. "After that I was determined to find her, but I have yet to ever see her. My men have tried every possible search, but ended up failing. It seems Yumi did an excellent job of hiding our daughter's identity."

"I haven't heard many good things about you," Carissa allowed. "I'm not sure I'd really want Ayame to realize you're her biological father."

"That's very understandable, but you have to realize that should be left up to her. Yumi kept Ayame from me long enough. I don't think I could stay sane knowing that a knowledgeable resource like you walked through my doors and walked right out leaving me with out a trace of Ayame."

Carissa stood up and bowed out of habit. "I'm truly sorry that your ex-wife did so much as keep your own daughter from you, but understand she is my friend. I know you'll probably have me followed once I leave, but I have to ask a favor from a stranger."

"Anything," he responded knowing Carissa was the only way of ever seeing Ayame.

"Don't attempt to contact Ayame, please. I really think she should hear something like this from me rather than see is at a surprise." She ran to the book case and grabbed the photo album off the shelf. "I'll need this."

Burke nodded. "Accepted,"

* * *

**.o0o.

* * *

**

"What's going on?"

"Don't you know?"

"They're announcing it!"

"I can't wait to see who they are? I wonder how fortunate looking they really are."

Everyone whispered over each other making loud commotions. They were obviously excited for the main event. But was exactly was this main event? Suddenly two young ladies stepped down the large stair case giggling and whispering. Everyone pretended not to notice but were amazed while still whispering to their neighbors.

"Who are they?" Ayame asked Kagome, who she had luckily found in the crowd. She was probably the only female Hana ever let near her son and only because she was already mated to Inu Yasha.

Kagome sighed. "Their obviously the matches Hana and Bankotsu's mother insisted on."

"Matches . . . as in like . . . mates?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, why?"

Ayame shook her head. "Nothing, I was just wondering."

Kagome took in the rest of her champagne. "It's kind of a shame—the fact that they can't pick their own mates like youkai should. How come Carissa isn't with you?"

Ayame shrugged, sitting down next to her best friend. "She didn't come home last night. And I doubt Hana would even let her near her precious son."

Kagome laughed a little. "I suppose that is true. She personally dislikes Inu Yasha so she didn't invite him either. The only reason I'm here is because she believes I'm a good influence."

Ayame had tuned out Kagome and watched Hana, Kouga and Bankotsu from afar. They were conversing, but Ayame was never good at reading lips so she had no clue what they could be discussing. The only thing near lip-reading that she had actually mastered was sign language—and that obviously was not going to help in any way in this case. But she could still tell how Kouga felt.

His body language said it all. He looked confused and uncomfortable. It was very unusual of him. He was usually very comfortable around girl and found it necessary to flirt with them. But this time it was different. His eyes almost seemed dead.

"What do you think their talking about?" Ayame wondered out loud.

Kagome shrugged. "Who knows, she's probably planning the conception of her first grandson by now."

She laughed. "Knowing her, that's very likely."

Looking for any reason to exit, Kouga looked around the room. His eye froze over at Ayame who was laughing about something with Kagome. "Why is _she_ here?" he hissed toward his mother.

Hana looked at Ayame and back at her son. "I invited her. I thought she is your schoolmate, right? Why not share the happiness with her?"

He snarled at his mother. "You just take pleasure in ruining people's lives, don't you?"

"Hush," she chastised lightly. "I won't allow you to speak to me in that tone."

He rolled his eyes. "Kami forbid you take the family fortune from me leaving you hopeless for another heir."

Ayame sighed. "Let's go home, Kagome," she suggested. "I'm honestly not in this little party mood."

"Alright," she agreed. "We haven't had a girl's night in a little while anyway."

Ayame grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and turned around quickly, whipping Kouga in the face with it. She gasped from surprise. "You scared ten years off me!" she scolded.

"I think it's best you leave," he suggest in a whisper.

She glared at him. How rude? "Don't' worry, I was already leaving."

Hana immediately stepped in. "Kouga do not cause a scene, not tonight. Amaya, you shouldn't have to leave, dear."

"It's Ayame," she corrected.

"It's all the same," she stated with a fake giggle.

"No, my name means Iris," she pointed out.

"Mother, why don't you go entertain the guest you just have to have here," Kouga suggest annoyed.

"Look, you're going to speak to Ai. You're to converse and get along. Do what ever you have to do to get your engagement together and then you'll marry." Hana's tone had changed to complete seriousness.

"I can't do that," Kouga argued simply.

Hana rested her boney hands on her even bonier hips. "And why is that?"

Kouga turned to Ayame who was a little surprised by the public display. He turned her roughly to face him as her eyes widened in surprise and roughly pressed his lips against hers. He used his finger to practically pry her mouth open and let his tongue slip in as he cupped the sides of her face, burying his fingers in the mass of her hair.

**

* * *

**

.0o0o0.

* * *

**A/N:**

WOOHOO! FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!

I mentioned Landon Burke in like chapter 3 or around there. He is supposedly some 'mobster's" son. But stay tune for more secrets reavealed.

**

* * *

**

.0o0o0.

* * *

_A blanket disclaimer for all chapters associated in the story of **Misconceptions**, which is soon to become an Inuyasha fan fiction series. R. Takahashi owns all rights to the original characters of the manga/anime series. However, for all characters not associated with the manga/ anime series, they are owned by me, Tayanese. _


	8. Havoc

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Eight:  
****Havoc**

Hana pushed Kouga, hoping it would do some good get him away from the little creature known as Ayame. "Kouga, you stop this nonsense!" she chastised.

Kouga however had no reason to stop. He had wanted to rebel for so long, and why not now of perfect times—when the most could be destroyed in seconds. His tongue coaxed Ayame's as they both decided they wanted control—slow, soothing control. He lifted her chin higher with his finger so that with her little height she could actually catch up.

"Kouga, what is the meaning of this?" Kaemon, his father, demanded as he grabbed his son by the shoulder and turned him around. Hana, however even more embarrassed than his father slapped him across the face.

Ayame was shocked by the whole ordeal that Kagome had to help her catch her balance.

Kouga however saw humor in all of this. He touched his cheek a moment and smirked. Once more he turned to face Ayame. This time she knew what was expected of her, but she still looked at him wide eyed. He grabbed her by her thin shoulders and once more let his actions do the talking.

This time he kissed her rougher, with more frustration and energy. He sucked on her full bottom lip and let his tongue trace it as a plead for entrance. She unknowingly allowed him as he explored her mouth with more urgency.

Just Hana was about to rip the couple apart, Kouga grabbed her wrist and pushed through the amazed crowd. Ayame almost stumbled as she realized what had just happened and that they were heading toward the door.

"Stop them!" Hana ordered.

Kouga however pushed the door men out of his way and walked out, Ayame being dragged behind. He pushed the valet parker out his way, forced Ayame in the passenger's seat, and got on the drivers side.

Boy, were they in for a rude awakening.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ayame touched her lips and then turned to Kouga who was concentrating on the road. "Do you even know whose car this?"

"No at all," he admitted.

"What happened back there?"

"I think I just saved both our asses."

She glared at him hoping to burn a permanent hole into him. "Pull over," she demanded.

"Why?" he challenged.

"Because you're crazy, now pull over," she argued. Ayame began to ponder over the scene that both of them had just caused. She suddenly felt guilty. Had she really kissed him back?

Kouga sighed and turned on the windshield-wipers as the rain pounced on the black Lamborghini. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again. The card came to a sudden stop. "Get out," he said nonchalant.

"Excuse me?" Ayame rubbed the window with her hand to get rid of the humidity that trapped the window. She saw they were in front of the Orphanage, Rainbow Hope. "Aren't you getting out too?" she questioned as her hand drifted to the door knob.

He shook his head and rubbed his temples in annoyance. "I need to think,"

"You're crazy," she noted. "It's pouring rain. You might as well come inside. I'm sure Grandfather wouldn't mind."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"It's okay," Ayame whispered to the little boy who fidgeted with his fingers in front of her presents. His eyes drooped as if he were to cry a river any second. "Kiyoshi, why don't you go get me some towels and get the bath water started, okay?"

Kiyoshi nodded as his dark eyes glazed over and he ran out of the room.

Ayame grabbed a hold of his small, flimsy mattress. She began to strip it of the recently wet bed sheets. She took the towel from Kiyoshi along with some kind of foam cleaner that was probably there since the Seventies. She sprayed it along the wet spot of the mattress and let it foam over a bit. "Take these to the washer, okay? But whatever you do, no pushing buttons! Then I want you to get in the tub."

Kiyoshi nodded and stopped his running short to be greeted by a recently-woken Ookami-youkai. Kouga looked pretty mad. Kiyoshi only stared at him a moment before running past the big man.

"What are you doing?" Ayame asked.

Kouga stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I could as you the same thing. I'm surprised no once else woke up."

She sighed and scrubbed at the mattress with the blue towel which had a fading color. "Kiyoshi had a bad dream. Can you make sure he gets in the bath tub?"

He raised a brow. "No," he answered stubbornly. "Do I look like a servant? I said I'd stay over till the rain cleared up, I never agreed to baby-sit."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "I don't give a fig. Either you scrub or go check on Kiyoshi."

Kouga just walked out into the front room and lay back on the couch.

Once Ayame finished she set up some new sheets and rushed to Kiyoshi who was in the tub playing with a yellow plastic cup and a plastic boat. Ayame jumped as someone knocked on the door. "Will you be okay if I leave you alone for a while?"

He nodded.

"Call me if you need me."

Ayame ran to the door before Grandfather could wake up and growl as usual for being woken up in an improper manner. She slid the first door open and pulled up the main door. "Carissa?"

Carissa shivered off the rain and jumped inside as she slipped out of her designer rain boots. "Where the hell have you been? Kagome has been worried sick and threatened to send Inu Yasha to look for you. You know that tin-pipe for a brain ass hole won't do much." She sighed and threw her wet patent coat on the lump of a couch. "Didn't I tell you that I'd get Daddy to buy you a new couch?"

"Do you mind?" Kouga broke in as he sat up.

Carissa gasped wide eyed and looked at Ayame in desperation for an answer. "Again?!" she exclaimed.

"What," Ayame began to argue. "We didn't do anything I swear."

"That's not what I saw."

"Saw?" Kouga repeated. "What do you mean?"

Carissa took out her palm-pilot and started to roam for a few second before clicking a button and showing both Kouga and Ayame what she had been talking about. There was a video playing and Kouga grabbed Ayame forcefully and kissed her.

Ayame grabbed the device in complete shock. "Oh my . . . this is on the internet?"

Carissa nodded. "You bet. And you can also bet that tomorrow everyone in school will have seen this. Kagome sent it to me and it was sent to her by some random number."

"Do you know what this means?" Kouga asked as he snatched the device and replayed the clip.

"Someone's gonna to get spanked?" Carissa asked curiously.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Sort of, but no. It means by tomorrow, everyone's gonna think you're my woman."

Ayame snarled. "But I'm not," she countered softly.

"I wouldn't mind getting spanked." Carissa added innocently.

"Carissa, no one is getting spanked. He meant figuratively. He could loose his inheritance."

"Oh . . . I still wouldn't mind being spanked though."

"That's not the point," Kouga interrupted. He looked at Ayame. "Be ready for hell tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Ayame threw herself on the couch.

Carissa rolled her eyes and slouched on the arm-chair near by while holding her flask in her left hand. "Well duh! Kouga is the most sought after guy on campus. You really think any army of his skanks will back off?"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Carissa pulled Ayame along behind her. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

Ayame shook her head. "I can't go back into the building! The video was leaked all over the internet!"

"You act like you're a celebrity. I'm sure it's not that bad."

Ayame sighed. "It is that bad."

Suddenly Yumi, a classmate came behind the two with a pack of her bottle-blonde friends. She smiled snobbishly at the two. "Hey girls, how are you today?"

"Well I _was_ having a good day," Carissa answered. "What brings you Barbie and friends here?"

"That's cute," Yumi replied in annoyance. "Well, Ayame . . . it seems everyone saw your little show. It also seems you've managed to make a name for yourself."

Carissa crossed her arms over her chest. "What's your point, Yumi? There is no need to lie and say it wasn't caught on video."

"Who's talk to you?" Yumi snapped and turned her attention back to Ayame. "I suggest you watch your back. Not just any girl can involved with Kouga and his friends."

"Move along with your army of skanks, please!" Carissa yelled as she grabbed Ayame's hand and continued to exit the campus while pushing through Yumi's friends.

"What are you doing?" Ayame asked.

"Fashion week is in a few weeks, we might as well get started on some stuff if we won't be in school. Besides . . . we have to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"You'll find out soon,"

"Well, I'd appreciate holding the suspense and telling me now."

"Trust me after two shot of tequila, I'll tell you."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Kouga lay in bed staring at the ceiling for hours. He had nothing better to do. The last thing he wanted to do was go to any classes. And in order to get out of the house he needed to get through his parents. His mother hadn't spoken a word to him and his father had stomped around the house all day. They were probably looking for a good reason not to kick his ass.

Everyone hectically ran around the house, trying not to disturb Hana or her husband. They knew one mistake would set everything off for a miniature war. They had to be careful.

Suddenly, Kouga's father appeared in his door way. "Your mother and I are leaving for the states tonight, for a few weeks. We expect everything to be in order by the time we get back. Ai will visit you in a few days and I expect you to welcome her."

Kouga sighed. "I don't understand why you make business a life style. It's inhuman—"

"You seem to forget your place," he warned. "You have had everything handed to you since you were a child. Act grateful for once in your life. And remember we are above humans. You are not only an heir to our business, but and heir to the royal family of the Ookami-youkai."

Kouga sat up shaking his head. "Do you really trust me to be by myself with Ai while you're away?"

"No," he admitted. "But we calmly explained you were under the influence of alcohol. Look, just make it work. If it's not Ai . . . then it'll be another girl of equal status, got it?"

Kouga growled under his breath. He felt like punching into a wall. And if he weren't already in a lot of trouble, he probably would have. He knew his duty, just like his father's, and his grandfather's and so on. It's was predictable that an arranged marriage would occur. He suddenly wondered how Bankotsu was holding up. Just as he picked up his phone to call him, he saw an incoming phone call from a restricted number.

"Hello," he answered questioningly.

"Hi," Ayame answered in a too-cheery voice as she giggled.

"What is it?"

"Huh . . . what makes you think I only call you when I want something?"

"Well for one, you never call me _at all_." He suddenly sighed and switched ears. "So, why are you calling me?"

Ayame rolled over on the lounger. "I don't feel good."

"Where are you?" He asked as he pulled on some clothes and slipped on his shoes.

She groaned and rolled over again. "I'm at Kagome's. But nobody's home and I had to get in through a window. I think I cut my knee. And Carissa is . . . in a bush."

"In a bush?" he repeated slowly. "What is going on? Are you . . . drunk?"

Ayame struggled to spill out her last words as she rested her hands on her stomach. "I don't feel so good." She sprinted up, dropping the phone. The line went dead.

"H-hello? Ayame?"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ayame climbed up the wide steps to Kouga's room. Her knuckles hesitated as they rested on the wooden door. The door flew open and a hand snatched her arm. She let out a small yelp before being forcibly dragged into the room. "Nice to see you too," she chided, rubbing her soar arm.

He eyed her up and down and noticed that she was much different than a few nights ago when she called him intoxicated. She had on a black sundress with an off-white polo pulled over it and black pumps. A matching tote bag was slung over her shoulder and her hair was neatly pulled back into two fish-tail like braids that practically looked endless. "what are you doing here?"

She looked at him strangely. "You called me. You told me to come at three o'clock. It's already three."

He looked at the time display on the front panel of his flip phone. "Right . . . damn it. I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon."

"For what to happen . . . what's wrong with you? You look paler than usual—a little nervous to be honest."

"Um, nothing," he let out. He took her by the shoulders and sat her down. "Stay," he ordered. "I'll be right back."

Ayame sighed and did as she was told. Frankly, she had to admit she was a little afraid. What was going on with Kouga? Why is he in such a rush? She looked around his room for a moment before her struggled through the door. "I'm actually glad you called. I have some pretty good news . . . I think."

He tapped his index finger on his chin. "Perhaps it would be better lying down," he accidentally thought out loud.

"Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing." He sat next to her. "What were you saying?"

"Oh I was just saying I think I got some good news. It turns out—" Ayame was cut off by Kouga as he pulled her face to his and immediately locked lips with her. She squealed and hit him a few times, managing to push him off. "Hey," she yelled. "What do you think you're doing? I don't even open _that_ wide for the dentist!"

Kouga looked back at the door as if someone had walked in, but no one had. It stayed closed. He began cursing under his breath. "You should probably take off your shirt."

"_What_!"

He leaned in roughly as he used his free hand to pry up her quarter-sleeved polo shirt as Ayame squealed and fidgeted under him. He managed to take it off enough so that her arms automatically were dragged upward by the thick fabric. "People usually work up to that!" she screamed in a muffled tone as she started kicking under him.

Suddenly Bankotsu and Ai walked into the scene. Kouga stopped all he was doing to stare at the two. Ai's face had an odder reaction than expected. It showed no anger . . . just pure surprise, fascination and guilt for walking in. She put her hands to her mouth. "I'm sorry," she whispered before running off.

Ayame looked almost foolish with her shirt half way off her body. She quickly regained her sense and pulled it back down where it was supposed to be. She then slapped Kouga and grabbed her bag off the floor. "Jerk!"

Bankotsu couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "I didn't know you were into_ S and M_," he teased. "Wow . . . two girls in a matter of seconds. I have to hand it to you. You are a bastard."

Ayame rushed down the stairs so fast she nearly tripped. Anger began to consume her. She then knew Kouga and Bankotsu had been planning the whole scene all along just to convince Ai out of the engagement. She was fuming. How could he just use her for his own revenge _again_? She was half way down the street before strong arms stopped her and turned her around. She pushed Kouga away from her. "Don't touch me!"

He rolled his eyes. "Relax. I wasn't really trying to hurt you." She lifted her foot to kick him between the legs before immediately grabbed her foot. "Watch where you're aiming!"

"I will not. I want to kick you so hard you become infertile!"

He suddenly chuckled. "Oh, come on. Most girls would die to have me do those things to them anyway. Think of it as helping a friend."

"Well I assure you, I am not most girls and how dare you compare me. I don't know what kind of people you usually hang out with, but with me you have to work up to that kind of . . . _stuff_. And you managed to use me for your own revenge again. Stop doing that! Did you ever think that, just like you, Ai is doing what she is doing because her parents are pressuring her to?" She took a deep breath. "I came here to tell you something important and you don't even care."

"Alright, well I'm here now. I'll listen to you now."

"Forget it. Go look after your fiancé."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"_You really shouldn't worry about it. I mean . . . we all have needs." Ai stirred her tea and blew on it. "I know that you don't really tolerate what our parents planned for us, but its better this way. I mean . . . it's not like we're obligated to do anything with each other. It's not really expected."_

The words ran through in his head over and over again. Kouga snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he had spotted Ayame walking out of the class Kouga didn't even bother going to that day. He moved toward her only to be stopped by some girl.

Kim smiled brightly. "Hey Kouga, I missed you today. Where've you been?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Kim."

She let her hand rest on his bicep. "Wow, have you been working out lately?"

"What . . . uh, no? I guess it's genetic—excuse me." He pushed passed her and jumped in front of Ayame, managing to startle her.

Her eyes widened. "Don't do that!" she warned. "I think I just lost ten years of my life. What are you doing here anyway? I mean, you weren't even in class. I've actually noticed you missed a lot of days." She dug in her tote bag for some papers and sighed. "I took the liberty of copying my notes. I figured you might need them."

He folded them up and stuffed them in his pockets. "Thanks—but I'm here to apologize, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yes . . . I guess."

"That's not very sincere," she noted bitterly.

"Well it's what you want, right?"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "I don't want it if you don't mean it. Are you naturally this much of a jerk or do you practice?" Ayame turned to see Kim and a small group of girls pointing and whispering at them.

"Fine," he argued. "Then I won't apologize."

She glared at him. "Jerk,"

"Damn it, woman—will you make up your mind? Do you want me to apologize or not."

"Frankly I just want you out of my way."

He sighed and stood his ground. "That's not what you were saying the other night."

_Kouga was sure Ayame had fallen asleep but from all the turning he heard coming from the back of his car. "You should come back here," she suggested._

"_Why?" He asked, stopping the car in front of the orphanage._

_Ayame pulled his arm hard, forcing him to come back anyway. "I wanna show you something."_

_He looked around at the floor and then the leather covered seats. "If you threw up I'm making you pay to clean this."_

"_L-let's do it!" she slurred happily._

"_What?"_

_She tried unbuttoning her blouse but realized it took too long so she just ripped it open and revealed a pale-pink camisole. "Don't act so surprised. You kissed me right? And if you can kiss me once you can kiss me again."_

"_Ayame you're a little out of it. I'm pretty sure you'll regret this in the morning."_

"_I'm so sure," she argued. She suddenly laid her head on the seat and passed out._

Her eyes widened with warning. "Don't talk about that in public. It's embarrassing."

"Well at least now you are listening. What was it you were going to tell me?"

"Oh, that . . . well do you really want to hear it?"

"No, but I am curious."

"You gave me the wrong address. It wasn't my mother's. My mother is . . . dead. However, it was the address of someone that could be of high importance to me."

**

* * *

**

.0o0o0.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, new chapter. Sorry it's always late. But hey, it's done! I'm sorry to say that I'm passing school by the skin of my teeth. Not good! Well, thanks for being patient and for your reviews!

**.0o0o0.**

_A blanket disclaimer for all chapters associated in the story of **Misconceptions**, which is soon to become an Inuyasha fan fiction series. R. Takahashi owns all rights to the original characters of the manga/anime series. However, for all characters not associated with the manga/ anime series, they are owned by me, Tayanese._


	9. Model Behavior

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Nine:  
****Model Behavior**

_Ayame was consumed by the large house. It almost seemed impossible to be a house. The whole structure of it reminded her of the great city library. It almost seemed guised by a city-like format. "I don't think I can go in there."_

_Kouga shoved his hands in his pocket. "There isn't really much of a choice. I'm sure you could always come later . . . but why come later when you can do it now?"_

_Ayame looked at him for a moment and then back at the gates of the house that separated its great royalty from the rest of the city. "Maybe Carissa was also mistaken."_

"_Right, because most families in the world loose a child and never end up finding them till they are old enough to make their own honest living."_

"_You never know," she let out innocently._

_Kouga stared at her in wonder. Was she being sarcastic? Her voice was hard to tell apart._

"Would you like something? How about a glass of water, or a small meal?"

Ayame shook her head. "No, thank you."

The guard nodded and opened the door for her as he bowed his head. "Burke will be in soon. He's got some business to tend to first."

Ayame nodded. "Thank you," She waited till the largely developed guard closed the door behind him to look around the room. It was of course still covered in books—just as Carissa had described it. She was sure that since Carissa had spiked her soda she wouldn't be able to remember anything she said, but oddly enough she remembered every word.

Growing up, Grandfather would constantly scold and reprimand Ayame for touching things that didn't belong to her. However, she had never learned her lesson. She reached for a leather-bound book. She stared at it front-to-back before opening it to the first page. The book consisted of large words that she knew she would never find in a dictionary.

"Who might you be?" a rough voice came from behind. Burke stepped closer toward Ayame.

She squeaked and dropped the book. The loud thump echoed through out the spacious room. She quickly picked it up. "Forgive me, I've been clumsy my whole life." She gently set the book down to its rightful place. 'I'll be happy to buy you another book if it's damaged," she added gratefully.

He squinted at her—almost glared. "I doubt you have seven-hundred dollars to waste on a simple first-edition classic." He used his forefinger to lift her chin up to his height.

Ayame looked around nervously—clearly having no clue to what was going on.

"Ayame, I presume?"

She nodded slowly.

He pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "Sit,' he suggested, but it sounded more like a command.

Ayame did as she was told. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it," he allowed. ". . . You look exactly like your mother. It's almost insane." He stared at her warmly as if they were old friends catching up."

"You knew my mother? That's a first." She felt like her body was eating her heart! Her stomach turned and a ball formed in the back of her throat. She became flushed with a heat that could burn through her flesh. She swallowed her odd feelings. "I'll be honest . . . I'm not exactly sure why I'm here—let alone if I want to be here."

"Do you want to be here?" Burke questioned curiously.

She shrugged.

"Then why are you here?"

"I . . . don't . . . know. I think I'm here because I'm a little curious. Then again, I think I'm here by accident."

"Trust me," he reassured her. "This is no accident. I've waited so long for this moment. So please believe a stranger when he tells you . . . this is no accident."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Kouga walked back-and-forth, passing quickly. She hadn't said in a word in a while. Was that bad? Was that good? She hadn't shown a facial expression for an hour. Even when he was being a jerk she managed to work up a smile or a scowl. But her face was empty. "Are you going to tell me what happened or stay mute?" he finally snapped harsher than he meant it to come out. He was about to apologize for raising his voice just as a small smile tainted her face.

"I-I think I just found my father. I mean . . . my _real_ father."

His brows furrowed. "I'm not sure I understand."

She turned to him as he sat down on the park bench next to her to listen to her tale. "When I gave you my mother's name you found the address of my father. It was her last address and since they moved and she wasn't heard of again, you must have found _him_."

She jumped up. "It was . . . amazing. I mean this man . . . is my father. I finally know that I have one. After all these years of not knowing what a parent was . . . I have him! I was in that room with him for so long just ranting and there was my father sitting right under my nose just listening to me. He just listened."

"How can you be sure?"

"Who fakes this kind of stuff? Besides, I just felt this instant click. It's impossible to fake." Ayame got on her knees in front of Kouga and looked up at him. "It was just amazing! I can't even describe the feelings. All this time I've dreamed of this moment and I didn't believe it was even possible, but it's happening. It's happening now."

"Well . . . that's good right?" he questioned.

"Are kidding? It's fantastic! And I owe all to you. I mean, if it weren't for you bullying me I wouldn't have given you my mother's name and I wouldn't have known my own father lives only blocks away from the university. I don't even know how to than you. Is there a way of thanking someone for something like this?"

He shrugged. "I do have a term paper due in a few days."

"Granted," she agreed.

"I was kidding," he noted.

"I wasn't."

"Trust me. After the mini soap opera I put you through you can count this as pay back." Kouga sighed and sank in his seat.

She smiled up at as she squeezed his hands. "I'm serious, Kouga. You have no idea what you've done for me. I'll do that term paper with a smile—I'll do every term paper you get after today in total happiness, I promise."

Ayame suddenly sprang to her feet and grabbed her tote bag off the bench next to him. "I have to . . . do something—_anything_." She turned on her heel to run but stopped herself and turned back to Kouga who had already stood to dig in his pockets for his car keys. Catching him off guard, she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss. Her tongue ran along the edges of his lips for surprise entrance. She was a bit startled when his head caught up quickly and he pressed his face harder against hers and let his tongue do some further exploring her mouth.

Just as quick as they separated, Ayame ran off. Kouga smirked and used his fingers to wipe his mouth. "Crazy bitch," he murmured.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Ginta," Ayame called after him.

He turned around and waited for her to catch up. "I haven't seen you getting punished by Kouga in a while," he noted.

She shrugged and smiled. "I guess I'm off the hook." She pulled his note book out from her bag. "Thanks for the notes and the mock-test. I've been missing so many classes lately I'm worried I won't have enough credits to graduate."

He took the note book from her. "That's okay. You should come to our study group tonight."

"As much as I would love to, Carissa is presenting her clothing line today and I promised her I'd be there—"

"Hey you," Bankotsu interrupted her rudely. He glared down at Ginta from under his sun glasses. "Scram rat," he ordered.

Ginta looked at Ayame and then Bankotsu and then slowly made is way out their sights.

Ayame glared at him. "What do you think you're doing? You don't just talk to Ginta like that. It's rude and unnecessary."

"Blah, blah, blah—I've heard this all before. That's not why I'm here."

She sighed and rested her hands on her hips. "Then what is it? I'm a bit of a rush here."

"I want to know what you think you're doing with my best friend," he finally let out.

She looked at him strangely. "What?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Well first you two run away together, and then I see you with Ginta."

"Ginta is my friend. And Kouga practically abducted me! We aren't doing anything."

"Whatever you say, but you should keep your distance for a while," he advised. "Auntie is extremely pissed. She'll pop a blood vessel if she hears you two are still seeing each other."

"We're not—wait what makes you think Kouga and I are seeing each other?"

He shrugged. "That's what I hear. Everyone knows about your little scandal. I mean, it did go out on the web."

Ayame gave an exaggerated breath. "I don't know what I'm going to do," she murmured under her breath.

"About what?" he questioned curiously.

". . . About this—about Kouga. People keep saying all these things that aren't true. The last thing I need is his mother poking at me with her drama."

"Well," he began. "You could always leave the country. I'm sure Auntie will learn to get over it once she hears they agreed to get engaged."

"Kouga is officially engaged to Ai?"

Bankotsu nodded. "They announced it at a business press conference last night. It was in the papers and everything."

She bit her lip hesitantly. "Of course it was. Are you also engaged to that other girl?"

He stretched his arms out behind him in attempt to impress the group of giggling girls behind Ayame. He looked down at her again with a satisfied smirk on his face. "As a matter of fact, yeah. I don't exactly have much of a choice anyway."

"Are . . . all high-rank families like that?"

He thought for a moment. "I guess just the crazy ones."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ayame used a pin to hold the dress in place on the mannequin as she pinched together the fabric and began to add some last minute touches. "Is that model here yet?"

Carissa had been jumping all about the back stage all day looking for that one little missing model that was to be there a few hours ago. "No," she growled. "That bitch better be here in two minutes or my foot is going up her ass."

Suddenly a small man with a phone permanently attached to his ear appeared. "It turns out your model couldn't make it. And the substitutes are also caught in traffic."

"Are fucking kidding me?" Carissa yelled after him. She ran back to Ayame. "Give me those shoes!" she ordered bitterly.

"What? Carissa, you're a size seven, these are size fives. They'll slowly bring you to your death."

"I don't exactly have much of a choice here, Ayame," she pointed out. "The one model we booked isn't here. The substitutes aren't even here! I have to go out there and model these clothes."

Ayame sighed and took a deep breath. "You can't. You have to go out there and announce the fashion line. I can do it."

"Ayame, are you sure?"

She nodded. "I can fit into the shoes, and I know how to wear the clothes. Besides, you taught me how to walk for that one dress party. I can do it."

Carissa smiled. "I knew there was a reason we were best friends. Do you think Kagome could model some stuff?"

"Don't push it. Kagome would be that last person who would want to go on stage. You know here fear of big crowds looking at her."

Carissa, however, didn't listen to a word that came out of her mouth. She pushed her onto a chair and began applying some cream shadow to her eyes. She then quickly slicked on some brown liquid eye-liner. "Stop moving around, I'm trying to give you smoky eyes, not _fuck-up_ eyes." Carissa worked like a bee. She was quick and to the point and she made sure she used her time well.

"Just have the outfits ready for me," Ayame suggested. "The last thing I need is to be confused while I can't find what I have to wear."

Carissa nodded as she helped Ayame slip into a halter-dress. "I'll do that. Just remember—don't look down and have a straight-on tough face. Don't smile."

"I think I can do that."

"Do it well," Carissa drew back her hand and slapped Ayame's bottom, startling her a pushing her onto the run way.

Ayame felt a deep feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt as if she dry-swallowed a huge pill that got stuck in her throat. The heavy lights blinded her and the music made her feel def to every other noise that was happening. What had she gotten herself into this time?

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"I just wanted to wish you both a good life and congratulate you. You are so young and it's amazing to get married at this age."

Kouga nodded and Ai smiled. That had to be the tenth person to congratulate them that minute. Since the press conference from the other night, no one had stopped talking about them. Hana even called him excited that he finally went through with it.

Everyone had smiled and said their words then left. But he knew they were always going to talk about how young they still were and how his mother was a total monster to make him do this and how her parents were probably just victims of the whole thing. It was probably true, but that last thing he needed was pity.

Kouga took his seat next to Bankotsu—who was also forced to flaunt his future wife—and his fiancé who also happened to be one of Ai's most cherished friends, Emi. Emi looked almost like Ai. She had a small figure that barely made it to five feet tall. She had a mass of long, endless dark hair and eyes the color of olives. If it weren't for her lack of height, she could make it as a top model. She smiled at Kouga and Ai before turning her attention back to the fashion show.

"I'm so happy I'm not the only one here," Kouga admitted.

Bankotsu sighed. "I know what you mean. I've actually managed to catch up on some sleep."

"What do you need to sleep for?"

He smirked. "You know I'm up all night."

Kouga rolled his eyes. He knew what he was up to at night.

Bankotsu leaned in against Emi and wrapped his arm around her. She turned back at him to whisper something that made them both laugh as she let her hand caress his cheek. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm as he whispered back and ran his fingers through endless darkness. He suddenly turned his eyes to the stage. "Isn't that—?"

"Ayame?" Kouga finished for his friend. He squinted.

"What is an Ayame?" Ai questioned.

Kouga only got a glimpse as she stomped into the backstage crowd. "I'll be right back," he announced before running off. He flew through a few curtains and finally made it to the back where most of the models were switching heels and outfits in their under garments. However, for once, he paid no attention to the women who were flaunting everything their mothers gave them.

"I can't get it on!" Ayame yelped as she tried to fit into a skirt two sizes too small. She managed to pull it over her hips, but couldn't button or zipper it.

"That's actually really hot," Carissa noted. She folded the flaps out exposing Ayame's pink underwear. "It'll be like a new little fashion statement.

"Are you out of your mind? The last think I need is everyone knowing what kind of underwear I own!"

"Panties," Carissa corrected. "It sounds sexier that way."

"What are you doing here?" Kouga asked.

Ayame gasped and turned around forgetting her underwear was out in the open. "I could ask you the same thing. You can't be back here."

"My family owns the building and some of the designers," he explained.

"You have three minutes," Carissa warned before speeding off to do God knows what!

"You really shouldn't be here," Kouga suggested. "My mother's flying in tonight and promised to show up here. That last thing you both need is some confrontation."

"Well your mother needs to know to back off. I can't go hiding in a ditch every time I even hear her name." She began struggling with the skirt again but it wouldn't budge.

Kouga grabbed each end of the fabric and zipped it up as Ayame winced. "Just a simple warning,"

"I think you just dislocated my hip," she complained.

"I don't care if you broke your face," Carissa interrupted as she pushed her friend. "Get out there," She sighed and looked at Kouga. "What are you doing back here, get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes that right, you heard me. I don't know what kind of games you think you're playing with Ayame, but I've been playing those games since I was eight. I invented those games. That's my best friend. If you break her heart then a break your face."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ayame used a damp cloth to scrub ferociously at the massive make-up Carissa had over loaded her with so she'd blend in with the rest of the models. That was obviously impossible sense Ayame was practically two heads shorter than all of them. She had gotten dressed quickly in hopes of avoiding a confrontation with Hana.

"What is taking you so long?" Carissa whined behind her.

"I think you tattooed my make-up on!" she joked loudly.

"Ouch," Carissa yelped in sympathy as she turned Ayame around and ran her fingers over the bruise that stained her hip. "What happened here?"

Ayame also stared at it in fascination. "I guess Kouga got a little rough."

Carissa's eyes widened as she gasped. "You never told me he liked it rough."

"Wha—no! Carissa that is so not what I meant. I was trying to get into that small skirt when he zipped it up."

She nodded in agreement. "I still like my story better." She grabbed a heart shaped necklace with a thin gold chain off the make-up stand. "Oh, looks like someone forgot this. I'm going to turn it in."

Ayame looked down as she threw out the dirty cloth. "Fig," she cursed aloud and ran after Carissa. "Carissa, wait," she called.

"Ayame," Hana recognized her. "I saw your performance. Are you thinking about a career in modeling?"

Ayame paused for a moment trying to stop the bit of shock that had come over her. "Good evening, Hana. I wasn't aware you were in the crowd."

"Obviously," she noted snootily. "I suggest you button up your ensemble," she pointed out half-heartedly.

Ayame looked down at her outfit and noticed she'd forgotten to button up her blouse. A warmth crawled up her cheeks at she did what she was told. She realized she probably looked like a complete hick compared to Hana. Ayame wore a thin cotton blouse with a pair of Carissa's shorts and sheep-skin boots. Hana however was covered in a bunch of brand names Ayame probably never even heard of.

"Forgive me, Hana. I only forgot to fully get dressed."

She smiled. "I'll pardon you for now my dear. You've met Ai, Kouga's mate-to-be, yes?"

Ayame smiled shyly and bowed. "I guess now I can say I have."

"I'm honored," Ai encouraged politely.

"You remember her from the party, don't you, Ai? This is the girl that kissed Kouga," Hana added.

Ai smiled. She knew Hana meant instigate some kind of rue reaction, but she refused to budge. "Hana, please, you shouldn't bring up such encounters. The past is in the past, let's look forward."

Kouga approached the crowd and opened his mouth to say something, but Carissa pushed past him. "Excuse me while I steal my model away." She grabbed Ayame and pushed her behind the curtains. "What were you doing with that monster?"

"I came to chase after you, but ended up running into Hana."

"Well, that's over. What did you need?"

"Oh, right. That necklace is mine."

Carissa pulled the trinket out of her pocket. "When did you get this?"

"It was a present—"

"I'm guessing it's from your father."

Ayame nodded as she fit it over her neck. "He said he saved it for my sixteenth birthday. Obviously, I'm no longer sixteen but he gave me it."

Carissa grabbed her hand. "And this ring?"

Ayame nodded. "He was close to even giving me his car before he realized I couldn't drive a stick shift. Besides, I don't car about all the things he could give me. I'm just happy to spend time with him. How do you suppose I should tell him that?"

Carissa shrugged. "Let's just not tell him and give me whatever you don't want," she suggested jokingly.

She sighed. "I'm being serious, Carissa. I want Burke—I mean Papa to know that money is not going to by my happiness. I'm already happy."

"I can't believe you just called him Papa."

"Why? I figure it's time I recognize him as something other than Burke." She suddenly wondered. "Burke is such an odd last name for a Japanese man. It's also weird to call my own father by his last name."

"Isn't Landon American?"

Ayame nodded. "He's adopted."

"That explains a lot."

"Burke also changed his last name when he moved to the states long ago. I still can't guess why."

"Have you told Grandfather yet?" Carissa asked. She also called him Grandfather since everyone else did. It was hard to break the old habit.

She shook her head and sighed. "I'm not exactly sure how to tell him. I know he's not going to have a stroke or anything, but I still don't know how he'll react."

"Well he'll find out from you or someone else."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Kouga stared at Ayame from afar. How could he apologize on his mother's behalf—_again_? Ai ended up telling him about the whole thing since he did ask about it. Carissa managed to push past him and steal Ayame away just before he'd arrived at the scene. The end bell rang and everyone sprang before the professor could give them and assignment over their end-of-winter-break.

He jumped in front of Ayame, causing a small startled yelp to slip from her lips. "How've you been?" he asked curiously.

She looked at him strangely as if she knew he were up to something. "I've been good, I guess. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to school, obviously."

"No, I mean what are you _doing_?" She shoved him a little. "Is this another little show you're putting on for Ai, because I'm not selling it?"

He shrugged innocently. "I'm just making friendly conversation."

"Really, because I wasn't aware the word _friendly_ was even in your daily vocabulary." She smiled with clear satisfaction. "Your mother sure was nice when I ran into her the other day."

"I doubt that but I'll buy it. I just wanted to make sure she didn't say anything to mean."

"How nice of you, but being around your mother made me a bit tougher." She looked behind him. "I have to go."

Kouga looked at the car she was walking to. "I didn't know driver."

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't. My father insisted on a personal driver. He doesn't think its safe or something."

"Your father?" he repeated slowly.

She nodded. "Don't you remember what I was talking to you about a while ago?"

"Oh, right. I actually only remember you running off."

A blush began to creep up her cheeks. "Oh, that . . . I'd prefer if we just kept that a bit of a secret."

**

* * *

**

.0o0o0.

* * *

**A/N:**

WOW! I just want you to know that with every chapter a lot of time passes.

I promise next chapter I'll make Ayame and Kouga an official couple, but you'll just have to see how! Thanks for all your reviews. I'm glad you all enjoy the story!!

**

* * *

**

.0o0o0.

* * *

_A blanket disclaimer for all chapters associated in the story of __**Misconceptions**__, which is soon to become an Inuyasha fan fiction series. R. Takahashi owns all rights to the original characters of the manga/anime series. However, for all characters not associated with the manga/ anime series, they are owned by me, Tayanese._


	10. Voices

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Ten:  
Voices**

Carissa stripped herself of her coat as she sat herself in front of Ayame who was busy highlighting some notes. "You two-timing bitch," she teased playfully.

"Excuse me?" Ayame froze in confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about. I can't believe you bagged the both of them. Well, apparently the secret's already out."

"What? Carissa what on earth are you talking about?"

Carissa eyed Ayame curiously. "You really don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" She pulled out her Motorola SideKick2 and showed her a picture of her and Ginta getting a little close.

Ayame's eyes widened. "Where did you get this?"

She shrugged. "I got an anonymous e-mail. They say they're revealing your little affair to you-know-who. Personally I'm more into Kouga's type, but kudos to you for bagging two rich guys."

"No, no! Car, it's all wrong. I'm not even close to having a relationship with Ginta. He was helping me study for an exam—wait, if you don't know who sent it, then that means anyone else could have mysteriously gotten it too, right?"

Carissa shrugged as she tucked her phone away. "Sure, I guess." She picked up her books and threw them in her large carry-all bag. "I have to find him."

"Find who?"

Ayame didn't have time to explain herself. She ran out as faster than Carissa after a drunken night at a stranger's house. She could suddenly feel eyes burning holes in her from behind as they watched and whispered. She only ran faster.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Kouga growled as he tucked his phone away.

"What's got you panties up in a bunch?" Bankotsu joked from behind.

"You mean you haven't gotten it yet?"

He shrugged. "Got what?"

Kouga shook his head. "Never mind. Have you seen Ayame?"

"Last time I saw the Virgin Mary, she was running around like she stole something. What's happened now?"

"What about Ginta?"

Bankotsu shrugged again. "Damned if I knew. Why would I care where the little runt went off to?"

Kouga let out a small huff before pushing Bankotsu playfully. "I'll be back."

"No, I think it's best if I come with. It looks like your face is ready for murder."

"Fine," he agreed in no mood to argue—at least not with him. When he caught up with Ayame or Ginta, he'd be sure to ring their necks for making a fool of him. He stomped out the university hallway as Bankotsu stalked behind him.

A loud thud was heard as Ayame dropped to the ground. He barely felt her small body run into his masculine form that was so consumed by rage. She helped herself seeing as after a minute on the ground no one else would help. "There you are. You're like a rainbow—no one can really track you." She suddenly recognized his angry gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Just in time for the afternoon show, Ginta showed up. "What going on?"

"Get him." Kouga ordered without taking his forceful gaze off Ayame.

Bankotsu did as he was told and sprinted after Ginta as he ran away from them.

"Wh-what are you doing to him? Kouga leave him alone."

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't have found out? Secrets don't stay secrets for long in Tokyo, Ayame."

"It's about the picture, isn't it?" She asked as she backed up.

Kouga only followed her every foot step. "You think you can make a fool of me, huh? Is that it?"

"What no—I can . . . I can totally explain." She tired out her innocent face that usually got Grandfather to back off but Kouga was another story. "I—" She was silenced by Kouga's finger on her lips.

"Now, you're going to listen. You're lucky to even be able to go to this school—to be _alive_. Because of me, you weren't expelled. And because of me no more girls harass you. And now, because you betrayed me you can fuck all of it to hell. You're dead to me."

Ayame gaped at him. Their faces were only inches away and his fury began to sink into her. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been harassed in the first place! Those girls are only after you and what your _money_ can do for them. They're like crows who feed upon each other just to get food. If anything you should be thanking _me_ for getting them off your back."

"You should be thanking me for not kicking your ass right now!"

She scoffed in surprise. "Fine you _and_ your mother get your wish." She turned to Bankotsu dragging Ginta behind. She pushed him away and grabbed Ginta's hand. "Come on, Ginta. We're leaving."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Yumi helped Ayame take her clothes down off the drying line. "Are you sure theses are yours, Yumi?"

She nodded and folded up a cotton dress. "Do you . . . miss your mom?"

Ayame stared at her for a minute and then smiled. "I didn't know her."

Yumi shrugged. "Did you miss here?"

Ayame shook her head honestly. "No, I didn't miss her. I don't really think you can miss something you never had."

"Is it okay for . . . _me_ . . . to miss my mom?"

"Of course it is. Why would you think it wouldn't be?"

Yumi shrugged again and tossed the cotton dress in the straw basket. "Well, from what I hear she was kind of mean and I never really remembered her. I have pictures. But I don't remember how she smelled like or the sound of her laugh."

Ayame nodded. "Yumi, people do things to the people they love. We can't stop it, but it happens. Your mother loved you on some level. Maybe you can't remember her laugh or her scent, but you'll carry around those pictures. Some memories are better than nothing. It's okay to miss someone, even if they weren't that great of a person."

"_You're dead to me!"_

The words rang in her head over and over till her head began pounding. She wished some one would knock her out of the memory. No matter how hard she tried to sugar-coat it, the fact killed her inside. Kouga had officially set her free from _whatever_ it was that was holding them together. However, she's didn't know whether to cherish it or regret it.

"Ayame?" Yumi interrupted. "Are you okay?"

"Here," she said, handing her the basket of folded clothes. "Put these away and tell Grandfather I went into the city for a while."

"But Aya—"

"Yumi, just do it, please?"

She shrugged. "Okay, but I was wondering who that man is?" She pointed out the tall male whose expression seemed ghost like from afar as he stood at the small hill. "He's been looking here a while now . . . maybe he's lost?"

"Yumi, just go inside and put the clothes away. I'll be in a minute."

"But you just said you were going into the city. Should I still tell Gramps?"

"Yumi don't say a word, just go in and I'll follow in a minute!"

Yumi could tell that in Ayame's tone she had been unpleased. She nodded and waddled her way inside while trying to balance the weight of the basket.

Ayame slowly made her way to Kouga who seemed like he couldn't even see the sky straight. "Kouga . . . what are you doing here?"

He almost stumbled down the hill as he began to make his way down it. "This place looks so familiar."

"That's because it's the Rainbow Hope Orphanage. How'd you even find your way here?" Her tone was so sharp it could cut him.

He rubbed his eyes with his palms. "I guess I followed your scent."

"You're so drunk. Maybe you should just go home before you make an even bigger ass of yourself."

He finally fell to his knees and looked around like a new born pup as the wind teased his hair from his pony tail. He looked so confused. "Why?" he finally asked.

Ayame shrugged. "Why should you go home?" she questioned.

He shook his head and looked up at the sky which began to grow grey and violent with rain clouds above them. He felt a cold drop suddenly fall on the back of his hand. "Why'd you do it? Do you really like Ginta that much?"

She rolled her eyes and kneeled next to him making sure her sun dress didn't touch the dirt. "It was a lie fed to you by a liar. Ginta and I have nothing but friendship for each other. I tried to explain to you but you and our stubbornness wouldn't listen. That picture was taken by someone who wants to hurt you . . . or me—or maybe even the both of us. I don't know who did it or why they did it . . . but I guess they succeeded in ruining both our lives."

He grabbed her hand and knitted their fingers together. "I don't understand."

"Maybe you're too drunk to understand."

"No I mean . . . I don't understand us. You hate me . . . but you're so nice. And I don't want to like you, but I can't stand being away from you. And I can't stand the feeling that you could be with someone else."

The rain began falling little-by-little. One drop after the other fell over them.

Ayame sighed. "Maybe we do like each other, and we're just trying to kid ourselves. Or maybe we do like each other, but we both know we can't."

"Why is that?"

"Hello, have you met your mother? It's a bit impossible to forget her seeing as she gave you birth and she's willing to sell you out for her own gain. It's such a shame, but it's true and you and I both know it."

He tucked his hand under her chin and pulled her face closer to his. Their lips brushed. "I don't apologize," he finally let out. "Since I was a kid, I've never apologized for anything I've—at least not while meaning it. But I didn't mean to say some of the things I said."

Ayame let out the breath that she wasn't aware she was holding in. "I appreciate that." She suddenly pulled away. "Kouga, you will never know how grateful I am to you for helping find my father, but I think it's best if it doesn't go any farther than we've already gone."

She pulled her hand away as the rain fell harder on them, almost stinging against her pale skin.

"Why?"

Ayame only shook her head and gave a sad, forced smile. "Just face it, we weren't meant to be. Do you realize what we'd be doing? We're from two opposite worlds and it's a bit obvious that fate is more than against us. Maybe it's truly best that we leave it where it is now."

Kouga gently grabbed her shoulders, turning her toward him and pressed his lips against hers. His hand slid up her shoulder and neck to find its way tangled in her auburn waves. She opened her mouth, allowing him entrance as she subconsciously climbed into his lap. She arched her back as his mouth made its way down her neck. He kissed her hungrily as if he'd been denied food for years.

Their harsh breathing mingled in the hard rain as it poured down their heated bodies. Her hands roamed over his muscles. They both knew they should have _stopped_ before it had gotten to this point. But they didn't' want to.

Kouga's hands ran up the small of her back and found the zipper to her dress. He had no will to work a zipper. He yanked at opposite sides of the thin fabric, making a loud rip sound. They slowly lowered their bodies to the ground. Ayame grabbed handfuls of his shirt and thrusted it up his body and over his head. His mouth began teasing the sensitive skin of her collar bone.

They met face to face once again and stopped for a moment's glance. Ayame's thumb traced his loser lip as she took it gently in her mouth. Kouga kissed her back tenderly.

"Ayame?" Called a child's voice from afar as a large flash of light broke the darkness.

Ayame gasped as rolled onto her elbows only spot Yumi at the doorway attempting to look for a trace of her. Her breathing became heavier and she suddenly realized what was happening. She shook her head and stood up. "I can't," she panted. "We—I can't . . . I'm sorry—I'm sorry."

Kouga looked at her confusingly as she ran back to the house trying to hold up what was left of her dress.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm officially the worst person in the hole entire world!! I'm so sorry I've made you wait so long for the shortest chapter ever. Hopefully you'll all find some place in your heart to forgive me.

My chapter was literally deleted four times. I've been so busy with finals. But I'm officially back in the game! Summer started for me and I plan on writing tons more! Thanks so much for staying loyal and waiting patiently for my stupid, terrible self to update.


	11. Fighter

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Eleven:  
****Fighter**

"I said get," Ayame scolded Yumi as she dropped her shoes on the porch. She shivered at the thought of the very moment.

"What happened to your dress?" Yumi pointed out.

Ayame shrugged the question off.

"It looks like someone ripped it. What happened to that man?"

"What man?" Grandfather interrupted. He raised an eye brow at Ayame disheveled appearance. "Good Kami, you look as if someone ran over you . . . _twice_."

"No need for compliments," Ayame countered as she held her dress to her small body. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Before anyone could ask another question, Ayame disappeared into the bathroom. She slid the door shut and rested over the sliding door for a few moments. Her breaths were harsh and sharp. She felt as if she couldn't even breathe. She stepped in front of the mirror and clutched the sink hard, digging her nails into the white glass. The water began to run cold and then turned warm as the steam rose up and began to fog up the large mirror.

Ayame glared at the reflection in front of her. Her make-up was smeared all over her face. Her hair was dull and flat thanks to the rain. And her dress was completely filthy. She looked as if she'd rolled around in the mud . . . maybe because she basically did.

"Don't look at me like that," she whispered to herself.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"You're late," Carissa mentioned as she took Hideki's hand in hers.

Her knitted their fingers together and kissed her knuckles. "I'm sorry. Next time I'll just drop my case for you—even if it's a murder or something."

Carissa only giggled. "So have you found any information on you-know-who?"

He rolled his eyes. "We really don't have to use code, you know. Like I said, Burke is a dangerous man. There have been more charges against him then there are unsolved cases. But nothing seems to stick for long. They're always dropped because of some weird reason."

"Hm . . . well he can't be as bad as you make him out to be."

"Trust me, Carissa. That man has done everything under the sun. He does a lot of illegal stuff and hides it under importing _goods_. Everyone knows he's in the drug business. He just has an excuse and back-up for everything! We can't seem to charge him with anything."

She shrugged. "Well I guess you can ignore it then, right?"

He shook his head and took the cigarette from her lips only to take a long drag. "It's not so simple—I wish you'd really stop smoking these. They'll really be the death of you."

She took the cigarette back to her lips blowing out the chemical-filled smoke. It was obviously that she'd completely ignored him. "But its Ayame's father . . . I really don't think he'll do anything to harm her, right? He seems sincere enough."

"Maybe . . . but it doesn't change the fact that he's still doing illegal things."

"But you agree—he wouldn't do anything to hurt Ayame, right?"

He shook his head. "I guess he wouldn't."

Carissa suddenly smiled and lit another cigarette. "Good, now let's go get some food. I'm starving.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Kouga switched ears with phone as he looked around suspiciously for any trace of life in the house. "Look, I really need to see you. Let's just meet . . . fine, what time? Don't be late . . . then I'll come get you."

"Young Master," Came a small voice from the hall.

"I have to go, I'll call you back." He slammed the phone into the receiver and jumped to his feet. "What's up?" He asked the maid.

She smiled and bowed. "Your parents wish to see you in the dining hall."

He rolled his eyes. What could they possibly want now? Maybe they'd want him to donate his kidney to some millionaire's son. Or better yet, maybe they wanted him to move to Antarctica where no girls could distract him. Whatever it would be, it'd be something they _needed_ from him.

"What can I do for you now?" He asked as his tone became full with disobedience.

Hana chewed no a piece of toast before answering. "You can loose your attitude first. Where've you been?"

"I was in the living room."

"Talking to whom?"

"No one,"

She sighed. "Well get ready. We're going to be having dinner with some guests later tonight. I don't want you disappearing to Kami knows where at till long hours of the night."

"I can't, I have to somewhere."

"Then cancel your previous plans. You'll be meeting some important people tonight, and the last thing I need is you ruining it and acting rude by not having your presence. In the long run you'll thank me for setting this up. The people coming over tonight might be our new business partners. It'll do all of us some good."

"You mean it'll do your income some good."

Hana folded up her news paper and set it on the table. "I'll see you at dinner." She grabbed her hand bag as a maid followed behind her holding her Chanel jacket.

"You might not want to try and pull on her string, son." His father warned.

Kouga shrugged. "Why not, she pulls on mine enough."

He only chuckled and drank the remains of his orange juice. "Just come to dinner tonight. You can do whatever you wish afterwards. Just come to dinner."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Boss there's a Hana—_just_ Hana, here to see you."

Burke rolled his eyes. He knew this dramatic woman by heart. He waved his hand. "Tell her you can't find me.

"Uh," the buff man sighed. "She's right behind me, sir."

Burke shook his head. "Fine, send her in."

Hana's nostril's flared as she entered the room. She made it seem as if everything was too little for her. She glared at the body guard through her thick-rimmed sunglasses. She swiped them off and stuffed them in her hand bag.

"Have a seat, Hana," Burke offered.

She put her hand up in refusal. "I'm fine, thanks you. Now, I seem to hear the word on the street that you've found your long-lost-daughter, is it true?"

"That's my business," he countered.

She ignored him. "And I also hear that the daughter you've recently found is a girl known as Ayame—short, wavy hair, and green eyes, right?"

"And if it is?"

"I think I have a proposition that even you couldn't refuse, Burke."

"I'm not interested in brides, Miss Hana. I'm a business man. Perhaps you could save that for when you swindle a homeless man out of his cardboard box for your next project."

Hana smirked. "I have a lot of money. And from what I hear, your kinds of people love money. Name a price, any price and I'll even double. All you have to do is leave town—and take your girl with you."

Burke calmly sat back in his leather chair and folded his hands in his lap. "What is this sudden interest you've taken with my daughter, Hana? Does she threaten you? Have a bit of dignity, Hana. She is but a mere college girl. What kind of harm could she possibly cause you?"

Hana sighed. "Maybe you haven't her about her small infatuation with my son, but I won't stand for it."

"Then sit down," he teased angrily.

She glared at him. "This is no joke. I want your daughter out of my son's life, even if it means taking her out of the country. He doesn't need any more distractions—including her. I'm trying to run my family and a business and I don't need your daughter intruding on that."

He simply shrugged in response. "I don't tell my daughter what to do. She is her own person and she will make her own choices in life. I don't care if she ruins your life by some miracle in the process. In fact, I'll think about celebrating if that were to ever happen."

"Don't make a mockery of me, Mr. Burke. I know enough about your business matters to lock you up for life. I want your daughter out of my son's life at whatever cost it maybe to you."

"I don't respond lightly to threats, Ms. Hana."

Hana took a deep breath and slowly put her sunglasses back onto her face with her boney hands. "I'm warning you, if Ayame doesn't stop involving herself with my son, I'll make sure not only she suffers in the long run, but you go down with her."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

**A/N:**

Another short chapter. Sorry, But I'm trying to update early and stuff. Thanks for forgiving me everyone! I love ya all! Thanks for all the reviews. Remember to review! The really keep me going! Thanks for the support. I'm really trying to update. Anyway, yes lots of drama!


	12. A Song to the Sun

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Twelve:  
****A Song to the Sun**

The keys of the piano echoed through the empty wing of the house. One key was plucked after the other to create a whirl wind of pure, emotional sound. It was unlike any other sound.

Ayame suddenly jumped, hitting the wrong note as Kouga slid the sound proof doors behind him. "You scared five years of my life!" she scolded taking a deep breath. "Where've you been? You were gone for like thirty minutes!"

He sighed as if he were out of breath and handed her a glass of milk.

Ayame took the glass from him confusingly. "But . . . Kouga, I didn't ask for a glass of milk."

His eyes widened in realization as he felt the utter stupidity come to him. He forgot to give the milk to someone in the other room. He grabbed the glass and set it on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "Never mind the milk."

She nodded. "Okay, so let's talk now. You can go first."

"No, its fine you go."

"But you're the one that wanted to talk in the first place."

"No, its fine, you can go. It's honestly a little hard for me to collect my thoughts."

She smiled and nodded. "Fine. I—"

"Here you are," Ai announced to herself as she slid the doors shut behind her. "Kouga, you're mother's been looking for you everywhere. I think that vain on her forehead is going to blow. Oh, Ayame I didn't know you were invited."

"Invited . . . to _what_?"

Ai looked around in confusion and pointed to the doors behind her. "To the dinner party in the dining hall—I guess I just assumed since you and Hana didn't get along—never mind that!"

Ayame set her hands at her hips and glared down at Kouga. "You double-booked?! If you told me that your mother was having a dinner party on another side of the house I wouldn't have come here in the first place!" She grabbed her purse from the table.

Ai gnawed on her lip nervously. She hadn't meant to ruin anything, but as usual, she did. "I'm just gonna go," she whispered.

Hana suddenly appeared at the doors with anger written all over her face. Her guest followed behind her as the laughed about something that was inaudible.

Ayame laughed nervously and scratched her head nervously.

Ai quickly gained back her mind and grabbed flowers from a near by vase. She shoved them at Ayame.

Ayame absorbed the idea right away and grabbed the flowers from Ai. "Yes I'm . . . um—_Doctor Pepper_? I take it that this isn't the _Pepper_ . . . residence. Well I guess I better get these to him right away."

"Yes, I actually believe he's next door," Ai added in an attempt to cover for Ayame. She could tell by Hana's expression that not only was she shocked, but she was furious.

Ayame cursed herself inwardly for thinking of such a pathetic name—_Dr. Pepper_? What had she been thinking—she wasn't! She suddenly felt Hana take the flowers from her hand.

"Don't be absurd, Ayame. We all know you came here to entertain us for the evening. So why don't you do what you're good at—get to the piano, Hun."

Ayame looked at her confusingly. "I-I am? I mean . . . yes, of course."

Hana walked her over to the antique-looking piano. "You do know how to plain the piano, don't you?" She secretly hoped Ayame would make a fool of herself. "All privileged girls know how to play the piano. You see Ayame grew up next door," she fibbed to the guests. "And her piano skills are just lovely. I was hoping she could _enlighten_ us."

One of the guests, and American male, nodded in assurance and smiled at Ayame. Boy was he in for a show.

"I only know one song," Ayame hissed to Hana.

"Then you better make it worth your while, little girl," Hana countered bitterly.

Ayame looked at the guests, and then Kouga who was most likely praying for someone to save them—or for a burglar to break through the window. She then looked at Ai who smiled encouragingly. Her eyes landed on Hana who looked satisfied. Ayame let her finger tips run over the keys and a ghastly sound escaped the beautiful instrument. Everyone suddenly looked at each other in shock as they whispered over the terrible sounds that escaped to piano.

"You can't be serious," Hana scolded.

Ayame glared at her. "I bet you'd like, wouldn't you?" She suddenly stopped and delicately let her fingers slide key to key, giving off a brilliant sound. The guests still looked amaze by the change of horrible playing to amazed by the song. Ayame finished off with a low key, and then stood from the piano bench. "That maybe be the only song I know, Hana, but let this be the last time you underestimate me."

Kouga wore the feelings Hana should have had. He was embarrassed for Ayame. How could Hana just put her on the spot—he'd forgotten how cruel she could be.

Ayame smiled at Hana's guest. "Enjoy your evening."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"All you have to do is divide it by the factor of X but first I guess you have to find the sum of X"

Carissa ignored Ginta. She had been ignoring him the whole time he was there! She hadn't meant to, but he was so boring. All he did was talk math—maybe because that's what he was trying to help her with. "Aren't you even tired of being smart?"

"What?"

She shrugged. "You talk a lot about math, that doesn't mean I'll understand it. It's hopeless." She closed her book and threw it on the floor. "

"But, what about you failing calculus?"

She shrugged again. "I'm changing majors anyways."

Ginta followed her by closing his book also. "What changing?"

"Well God invented double-majors for weird people like me so that they can make their parents happy, right? Well I'm through with it. I'm only studying fashion design next year. I'll still minor in fashion marketing, of course. But Business is so not my forte. Is that smart? I mean, you're smart. So is it a smart plan?"

Ginta shrugged. "Sure, I guess it is."

"Well I plan on starting my own business soon. Is it still smart?"

Ginta nodded. "So long as you have a business advisor of some sort, I'm sure you can make it work."

"You can be my business advisor, right? You're really smart—I think it'll help."

Ginta swallowed hard. "Sure," There was something about Carissa that was so head-strong. It was a bit frightening.

Ayame slammed the door shut behind her and threw her things down on the ground. "Ugh, I hate him!" She screamed. She finally stopped to take a deep breath.

Carissa came out of the kitchen with mouth full of cookie dough. "What wrong with you?"

"I need your car."

"For what?"

"I'm going to run over him, back up and then run over him again until I know for sure he'd dead!"

Carissa lifted a brow as her jaw froze. "Sounds beautiful—but I can't let you do that to my tires. Daddy got my new tires and if he finds out they're wrecked because you had to run over someone, he won't be happy."

"I'll buy you new tires," Ayame offered as a bribe."

Carissa sighed and thought about it. She grabbed her keys and threw them to her best friend only to have it intercepted by Ginta.

"You're not really gonna let her run over . . . well Kouga, I'm guessing, are you?"

Carissa shrugged. "She said she'd get me new tires. Besides, that's her prerogative. If you want to go to jail for running over Kouga, far be it from me to stop you."

"How encouraging," Ginta teased out of sarcasm. "Look, Ayame as your friend, I can't let you run over Kouga. Besides, he's my cousin and it would just be wrong if I even knew about the plot to kill him."

"You obviously weren't with me an hour ago."

"Well I'm with you now."

"The fact that you're his cousin and he was this close to clawing your throat out slowly just a few days ago should be enough to convince you to run over him _with_ me."

Ginta thought about it for a moment. "Tempting, but no. Somehow I'm guessing if I put _murder_ on my resume, no one would ever want to work with me. You should just calm down."

Ayame rolled her eyes and threw herself on the couch. "I can't really sleep off the urge to kill."

Carissa offered her a cookie. Just as Ayame refused, she ended up shoving it in her mouth anyway. "You shouldn't be angry all the time. Why don't you just call him? I'm sure he has an explanation for . . . whatever it is he did this time. What did he do this time?"

"The unthinkable!" She dramatically sighed and rested her hand on her forehead. "I can't even talk about it."

Carissa shrugged. "Fine, but your father called and left a message. He said he tried your cell phone, but you weren't picking up."

"Oh no, I totally forgot to reschedule our dinner. You think he's still at the restaurant?"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

The hostess pointed at a table near by. Ayame nodded and bowed as a thank you. She rushed to see her father as she hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I wasn't going to come but I forgot to call you and this whole night just became a total mess."

"Well, you came in time to order," Burke laughed. "You haven't eaten, have you?"

"Are you kidding? I'm starving!" She slipped off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair and grabbed a menu. "So how was your week? I forgot I haven't been able to see you all week."

He smiled. "It was . . . _interesting_."

"Really . . . that sounds mysterious. I'm curious now. What happened?"

He waved his hand at her. "Nothing that you need to worry about. It's just some business stuff, I guess," he fibbed. "How's school."

She shrugged. "Good, I guess. I managed to catch up on my studies."

"That's good to hear. I forgot to mention I'm taking a small trip."

"A trip . . . where?"

"I have to go to Seoul to check on some stuff over there. I'll only be gone a week. An old friend came to visit me a few days ago so I decided to go back with him."

"When will you leave for Korea?" She couldn't help but sound a bit saddened.

"Next week. Don't worry. It'll only be a week. I'll be back in no time. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, you won't even miss me with all the school work you'll be getting over your spring break."

She nodded absently.

"I'd ask you to come . . . but I just wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with it."

Ayame shrugged and closed her menu. "Why wouldn't I be comfortable?"

"Well, it'd be our first out of town trip. You haven't known me that long."

"You're my father, I shouldn't have to you know long to know we're blood."

He smiled. "So will you come, Kido?"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"You aren't seriously going, are you?" Carissa asked.

Kagome poured her friends some tea. "Carissa, don't be so rude," she scolded. "I think it's great that Ayame's getting to know her father more. A trip to Seoul is a great idea. She gets to go on vacation _and_ get to know her father more."

"Let me rephrase that: You aren't seriously going to Seoul with out your two best friends—more importantly _me_, are you?"

Ayame rolled her eyes. That was the Carissa she had always known. "Carissa, I already told him I'd go. Plus, Landon's going too. I'll mostly be hanging out with him anyway."

"Ugh, I want to meet some hot Korean guys."

Ayame took a sample of her tea after blowing on it. The steep rose up her nose leaving a calming aroma. "We're going next week. Besides, I need to get out of the country before Kouga becomes the death of me—or the reason I end up in jail."

Her friends laughed. "True," Carissa agreed. "So what are you going to do in Seoul, any way? Do you even know Korean?"

She shrugged. "I'll probably end up sight-seeing with Landon or something. My Korean is a little rough, but I had to learn it in grade school anyway. It was either that or Spanish—and I ended up learning that too."

Kagome sighed. "I guess we have packing to do then, huh?"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

**A/n:**

Yay! I've gotten better at updating! Lol. Thanks for all your support and reviews. Keep up those reviews please!!

So onto the next chapter: What will Ayame do about Kouga? And what will happen in Seoul? And how about Hana—what is her next plan?

**Spoiler…sort of:** Next chapter, I'm going to unveil a huge secret. Something strange will happen to Ayame in Seoul…but what could it be? And who is that mysterious man that keeps calling her a different name? TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER LOVES!!


	13. Rude Awakening

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Thirteen:  
****Rude Awakening**

Kouga squeezed his phone forcefully as if to crush it. No a call—not _one_ call. She must have been really mad. From what Carissa told him, she had found her way to Seoul for a while and would be back in a couple of days.

"What's cookin' good lookin'," Ai teased as she slid her shoes off at the door and set her hand-bag down next to them.

Kouga shook his self free of his thoughts.

"How's Ayame doing? Hana got pretty rough with her."

"I wouldn't know. She's in Seoul."

Ai raised a brow. "She moved to Korea just to get away from you?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, she just went for a week."

"Oh, that explains a lot. So I'm guessing your mom decided that I should surprise you by telling you she planned dinner for us. In fact, with both our families."

"Oh joy," he countered in a bored voice.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Look, Kouga . . . I know this isn't your first idea of relationships. My parents married out of business just like yours. And I guess they decided to plan the same fate for both of us, but I'm trying to make it right."

"Don't you see by living up to what _they_ want _they'll_ always win?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I understand that you're mad, okay. I'm mad too. I feel like a Barbie doll that has to marry Ken just because they do. You could at least try to make it work."

"I don't want to."

"Well, you should! You know if it doesn't work out with me then your parents will just find another girl who's got the same bank account and future. You think just because you and Ayame have something special it makes excuses. You aren't the only one who has feelings for someone."

"You—you have feelings for someone else." He chuckled. "Wow, so who's the unlucky bastard?"

"That's none of your business. Now, maybe you'd like to get ready for dinner. You don't exactly have much of a choice."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Hey Loser. How's the city been treating you?" Carissa greeted into the phone as she jumped over the cord. "What'd you buy me?"

Ayame laughed into the phone. "It's actually been going great. I haven't gotten run-over once. It's pretty much like Tokyo."

"Great—now what'd you buy me?"

Ayame sighed. "It's a surprise. How are you doing living alone for a week? I'm sure you miss your roommate."

"Eh, I can do with out her," she teased. "I've actually been rooming with Hideki the whole time. Unlike our fridge, his is pretty packed."

"That's because he's never home and you always eat our food," she noted with a giggle. She always found it amusing how Carissa's eating habits was off the charts and she didn't gain a pound.

"Whatever, bitch. I'm still hot. So how's Landon?"

"Fine—and no you can't talk to him. I bet you'll turn it into some odd phone-sex thing and I'll never look at my phone the same way again."

Carissa rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, I probably would. Anyway, I can't wait till you get home—and give me my gift. It better be good too. Daddy sent some chocolates from Switzerland and Germany. We can get fat off of it when you get home. But you better hurry or I'll end up eating them alone."

"Sounds good. I better go. I promised I'd meet Burke—I mean my Dad for dinner."

"Alright, don't get lost, Bitch."

"Thanks, I'll do my best," She closed her Motorola and stuffed it into her pocket. She looked behind her at Landon who waved at her from a distance to hurry and catch up with him. She ran out of the lobby and exited to through the automatic doors to get to him. "Sorry, Carissa called me."

"It's fine. The restaurant is only a block down. I doubt you really want to hurt the environment and take a cab there."

Ayame smiled at him. "Yeah, that would truly be a waste. Let's go."

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination as they managed to push past the crowd of people who also wanted to get somewhere. "Shoot," Ayame let out as her phone vibrated. "I'll meet you guys inside," she said.

Landon nodded and made his way inside the large fancy place.

Just as she took her phone out it collided with the concrete. She cursed herself inwardly and picked up to see the damages. Luckily it was only a few scratches—but she did miss her call. "Ugh," She viewed her calls, still crouched on the ground.

"Vorena," A man called to her.

She turned around, her waves whipping her in the face as she stood. "Excuse me?"

A handsome man looked back at her. He had short, dark hair—almost shaved and light shadow of hair on his face. He looked a little older than her and his amazing almost-metallic eyes seemed to sparkle in her presence. He was in one word _beautiful_.

Ayame looked behind her and next to her to see if he was talk to someone else. "I'm sorry," she spoke in Korean.

"Vorena," he whispered again, this time softer. It was as if he'd seen a ghost.

Ayame shook her head. "I'm sorry but I don't know who Vorena is. My name is Ayame—not Vorena."

"You . . ." He began softly. He suddenly looked dumb stricken. "Your face is so . . . similar." She shook himself out of his daze and smiled at her. "Forgive you just look . . . like someone I know."

Ayame watched the stranger walk away. He looked back at her with lost eyes. Ayame jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Landon looked at her confused. "Are you okay?"

"Huh . . . oh, yes I'm fine. I just—never mind."

"Who was that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know . . . he seemed to think I was someone else. I guess I could have a Korean twin," she teased herself.

Landon chuckled. "Come on, Dork. I'm hungry."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ayame managed to pack her belongings. Sure, she had a few days till she left in Seoul, but she felt a little home sick. And packing up made her feel better. She loved spending time with Landon and her father, but she missed Carissa whining as she told her about al her little sexcapades. And she missed Kagome mothering the two of them as she cleaned up after them. She had to admit, she was a pure Tokyo girl. But most of all . . . she missed fighting with Kouga.

As weird as it sounded, she missed having a reason to ignore him . . . but it would have to stop.

While in Seoul she got see so many things that amazed her and left her dumbfounded. She saw the Han River with Landon. The water was different from Tokyo—it looked the same . . . but it was so different. She saw a few temples, and visited the War Museum and the National Museum of Korea.

Everything was fun yet educational—exactly how Kagome would have wanted it. Ayame sighed as she threw a photo album she'd been fancying onto her bed and stuck an ear phone of her iPod into her ear. "Sang-Min, can you tell Dad I went for a walk?" She asked the tall man that stood in front of the door to their suite.

He nodded and returned to his stern position.

Ayame resisted laughing and made her way down to the lobby where she began to stretch. She went up to the employee behind the counter. "Hi, Again. I was wondering if you had any mail for my Dad."

The woman smiled. "He usually comes down to get it," she noted while looking in a bin.

Ayame smiled and sighed. "Well I figured if I'm going down here, I might as well get the mail."

"That's nice. I'm sorry, but there's nothing today."

Ayame nodded. "I see, thank you." She turned to leave only to be face-to-face with another woman. "Sorry,"

The woman only gaped at her as she took her ear away from the phone. She had long brown hair that lay over her shoulders in two loose, thick braids and a thin, pale face. Her eyes were golden and large. She somehow reminded Ayame of Carissa—carelessly beautiful. She looked so put-together with a plain tank-top, a tight black cardigan, and tight blue jeans. Her stilettos matched her cardigan.

Ayame realized she had stared back at the woman too long and quickly averted her eyes.

"V-Vorena?" The woman whispered as if every last breath had been sucked out of her.

Ayame's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" Had she heard wrong?

"Oh . . . oh my—it's you. But you—Vorena!"

Ayame shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that's not my name."

"No, Vorena . . . Vorena—you are. I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry, Miss. My name isn't Vorena. You must have me confused."

"Jin," Called a man from a far. It was him—the man from yesterday.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Thank you," Ayame said as the waitress handed her a coffee. "I'm sorry I can't control what my face looks like." She smiled. "I don't who this Vorena is that you and that man you were thinking I am, but I can guarantee I am not her."

Jin smiled as light reflected off her glass-glossed lips. She rubbed her back as she sipped her soy latte. "I guess my mind is just playing games with me. I hope you don't mind but I had to lie to Bin and I didn't invite him."

"Bin?"

"Yes, he was the man I was with at the hotel this morning."

"Oh," Ayame remembered. "I actually ran into him earlier the day before yesterday. He seemed to have me confused with this Vorena also."

Jin nodded. "I suppose you'd love to know who exactly we are all convinced you are."

Ayame nodded.

Jin sighed and drank some more of her drink. "Vorena and Bin were lovers—in fact they were married for a short period of time. They met in California. Bin went on a business trip and ended up falling a for a small college girl. After a year of knowing each other, they were so deep in love and we all knew they were just meant to be married. Anyway, Vorena moved to Korea with Bin and they were perfect."

"But . . ." Ayame encouraged.

Jin smiled sadly. "One day Vorena was upset and Bin wanted to take her out for a drive—he planned on proposing. It turned out that there was some rode block or something and truck came out of no where. Bin tried to avoid it and the car flipped. Vorena died on impact. There isn't' a day that goes by where Bin doesn't regret that day."

"I-I'm so sorry." It was all Ayame could say at the moment. "The story is . . . terrible. No one should have to go through that."

Jin nodded and sighed. "You understand why when we saw your face; a sudden hope came over us."

"Yes," Ayame agreed. "I know it's weird, but in a way I feel a bit guilty because I couldn't be her for you."

"It means a lot." Jin stood and grabbed her large polka-dotted duffle bag. "It was nice meeting you, Ayame. I have to apologize for my mistake—and cousin's."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Where've you been?" Burke asked nonchalantly as he flipped the page of his paper. "Sang-Min said you went for a walk."

"I did," she fibbed.

"For tow hours—I don't think so. Now, what's going on? Is there anything I should be concerned about?"

Ayame shook her head and fiddled with the long sleeves of her polo. "I did go for a walk. I like walking so I took a lot longer."

"Are you sure that's all?"

She suddenly laughed. "What—do you want me to tell you I'm having a secret affair with the pool boy and we plan on running away to Paris together or something?"

Burke smirked. "Or something along those lines would be good."

She laughed again. "Alright sounds like a plan."

"So why would you choose Paris of all places in the world to run away."

She shrugged. "I like fashion. The fashion in Paris is amazing—from what I hear. I'd love to just sit on the balcony of my thirty-room mansion and draw all the girls rushing by because their fashion would be amazing. Their accessories would be amazing, and their hair would be so gorgeous that's you'd wonder if it was fake."

"Seems like someone likes to draw. Do you sketch and paint also?

"Yeah, I doodle a lot. I'm almost like an art nomad. I never stick with one thing for too long. Sometimes I sketch, sometimes I experiment with oil paints and sometimes I just draw to my little heart's desire. Carissa actually inspired me a lot. She's amazing with her fashion. It's like you look at a simple dress she makes and see an incredible story. She helped me get into my art. She's not good at designing by drawing and coloring so she left that to me. But her designs are still pure genius—sketches or not. She doesn't need paper to prove herself." Ayame sighed. "Sorry, I'm talking a lot aren't I?"

Burke shook his head. "Not at all. I like hearing about your life and your friends. It makes me feel like I've actually been there all your life. Can I see your art?"

Ayame nodded. "Sure, there's actually a sketch book on the coffee table."

Burke picked it up delicately and lifted the cover to reveal a sketch of a hand holding a necklace. Most of them were of Carissa's designs. "Who's this?" He asked point to a picture of a male looking into a night sky while a gust of wind blew behind him.

Ayame smiled nervously. "That's just some guy named Kouga."

'_Hana,_' Burked thought. "Kouga," he repeated. "Is that your boyfriend or something?"

Ayame scoffed. "Please, don't insult me."

"Ouch, I take it you don't get along."

"It's not that we don't get along it just . . . well yeah, we don't get along. We're just so different. Let's just leave it at: we argue a lot."

Burke chuckled and looked over some more of her work. "You seem to have an infatuation with drawing that boy."

Small warmth crept up her cheeks. "He's just easy to draw . . . I guess."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Yeah . . . yeah, just say bye Daddy and let it be," Carissa teased with a giggled. "I love you two, bye." She stuck the phone back on the charger. She sighed as she threw herself on the couch next to Hideki who stretched as she swung her legs over his lap. "What time does your ship start?" She asked as she fiddled with his hands.

He groaned. "I have an hour to kill."

"Poor baby," she cooed and caressed his cheek. "You barely got any sleep. Aren't you tired."

Hideki shook his head. "Youkai don't get tired as easily like humans."

"Hm, lucky me."

They had spent the whole time shacking up at each other's places. They took advantage of Ayame's trip by spending more time together. They'd managed to get closer in so many ways. It was so odd for Carissa; she wasn't used to an actual relationship. Nothing really lasted more than a week for her—and that's how she liked it.

Hideki laid his head in the crook of her neck and shut his eyes. "This is much better than sleep."

Carissa smiled and began massaging his scalp. "This is so weird," she admitted.

"What's weird?"

"This—_us_. When I _dated_ someone the deal was pretty much put out or get out."

"Guys were that mean?"

She laughed. "No, _I_ was that mean. I never really had boyfriends just boy toys. Don't' get me wrong they were sweethearts . . . but they were such bitches."

"You're starting to sound like you're using the wrong side of your brain."

"Maybe I am using the wrong side of my brain."

"Am I your bitch?" he joked.

"Do you wanna be my bitch?"

Hideki laughed. "Maybe I do."

"You're hired." The trill of the phone broke through their laughs. "Hello?"

"Hey stranger, did you miss me?"

"Aya! What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to leave Seoul. I'm heading back to Tokyo today."

"Good, with my gift, right?"

Ayame laughed. "Of course. I could never forget your gift. I just wanted to call and warn you ahead of time unless you were doing something . . . or someone. So please make sure everyone's dressed when I get home."

"Okay, Ill wait for you naked," she joked.

"Kami, I hope you're kidding. Anyway, I better go. I'll call you when I'm home bye."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ayame grunted as she struggled with her duffle bag. She had so much junk in there that a family of hamsters could live in there and she wouldn't have noticed. She should have taken Sang-Min up on his offer to help her with her bags. She suddenly felt dumb.

"I'll go check us in," Burke offered taking her ticket.

"Oh no," Ayame let out, suddenly realizing she left the nail polish she borrowed from Carissa on some bench. She growled.

"What's wrong" Landon asked.

"I left something behind. I'll be right back."

"You want me to go with you?"

She shook her head. "No, I've got it. Can you just watch my bags for a minute?" Before she could get an answer she rushed off. Out of no where, a gasp escaped her lips as she came face to face with the man again. "Bin—I-I mean, I-I'm sorry."

Bin smiled sadly at her. "You know my name?"

Ayame nodded slowly. "I spoke with your friend Jin for a bit."

"So then I'm guessing you know a little about my story."

She nodded honestly. "Yes, I do, and I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I take it you aren't Korean."

"No, do I look Korean? I'm Japanese. I came here for a small business trip with my father so I'm going back to Japan now."

"Ah, I see. Well your Korean is very good."

"Thanks." She flashed him a smile and sighed. "I better get going. Have a nice day." She waved and began walking away.

"It was nice meeting you, Ayame."

She froze and turned to face him. She flashed another smile a nodded and then walked away again.

Bin snapped his fingers at the man behind him. "I want you find out anything you can on that girl."

"Do you know her?" The man asked. "She looks a lot like—"

"I know," He interrupted. "Look, just do me a favor and find out anything you can on that girl. Something just . . . doesn't seem right."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

**A/n:**

YES! It's a new chapter! Lol. Okay, so thanks for all your reviews. And to one reviewer, I'm in total love with Korean guys too. They are so hot. I'm currently in love with Hero Kim Jaejoong, he's from a band called DBSK and this band mates are also pretty adorable looking. Anyway, their a Korean 5-person group and their music is amazing! Oh and to another reviewer, I'm sorry I tried adding in a few sights to see, but I'm not that great with research. So I just added some main stuff in there.

Thanks for all your reviews. KEEP THEM UP! I'm happy to say I'm doing a lot better at updating all thanks to your guys. Lots of love! Take care! And stay tuned for next chapter.

**Spoilers…sort of:** Okay, this time Hana officially threatens Burke, but how? And what's up with this Bin guy? Besides the fact that Ayame looks exactly like his dead almost-fiancé, what does he want? He's going to be a **huge** factor in later chapters. And how will Kouga react to Ayame coming back in town? What will happen between the two? Can Burke protect Ayame from Hana's manipulating ways? STAY TUNED!


	14. Transparent

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Fourteen:  
Transparent  
**

Hana stomped her way through Burke's home and stumbled through his door. She snarled and glared at him. "You," she hissed. "You and that girl will be the death of me."

Burke sipped his tea calmly and slowly set down his cup as he fussed to straighten out in his chair. "Hana, how've you been? May I offer you some tea?"

"You can take your tea and shove it up your ass." She argued. "I want you out. I want you and your daughter out of my life, out of my son's life and out of this country! All she's done is ruin everything she touches."

"Hana, I am a man of respect but let me warn you not to speak of daughter in such a manner. You may insult me all you want but when it comes to Ayame you'll be a smart woman and keep your mouth shut."

She crossed her arms over her chest and held her head high. "I don't take well to threats, Mr. Burke. I especially don't like it when people head to my warning. If you're as smart as you think you are, then you'd leave Tokyo for good as soon as possible."

Burke sighed and took another sip of his tea before setting it down again. "Why should I move just to make you happy? What are you to me that I'd want to make you happy for any reason? Do you pay my bills, or perhaps do business with you? No, I don't. So why should I put my self in an uncomfortable situation just because you're a tad bit un happy?"

She slammed her hand onto his desk and leaned in as her other hand rest on her hip and shot him a vicious stare. "I don't like being made fun of, Mr. Burke. My bloodline has built this city to what it is today. I am of the royal Ookami-youkai bloodline. And what are you? You're nothing but a mere mortal—a weak, species of man."

"Ms. Hana, I don't like it when people wave their royal flags just because of their blood. These days' people marry into royalty. Blood is a strange coincidence between everything and every species. Just because you say you're royal doesn't make me respect you more than the homeless man down the street who tried to sell me his wash cloth this morning."

She lifted her upper lip in disgust. "Excuse me? Are you comparing me to that creature out there? Please, I'm higher than that. I'm amazed at how rude you are."

"You storm into my home spitting insult about my daughter and I and I'm the rude one in the room?"

She waved her hand in dismissal. "You're going to move Mr. Burke. You're going to move soon because I have the authorities wrapped around my little finger like a hungry herd of lions." She slipped on her designer Chanel sunglasses. And took a breath to ease herself into conversation again. "Now, unless you want Ayame to visit you in prison for the rest of your life, I suggest you buy a home somewhere quick. If you'd like I could get one of my real estate companies to help you out with that."

Burke smirked coolly and stood. "I could have you escorted out or you may leave freely. You can choose."

The door flung open and Ayame stepped into the room. "Dad I—Hana . . . what are you doing here?"

Hana glared at her through her designer shades and looked at her up and down as if she were judging her.

Ayame was usually calm and collected, but she couldn't even breathe the same air as Hana for another minute or she'd most likely implode. "Wait, don't tell me. You've come to ruin my father's life as well as mine."

"I don't like your tone, Ayame."

Ayame smiled at her fakely. "Don't call me that. My friends and family call me that. You are neither of those things. Since the moment I met you I could smell your hatred. Now you're on my turf and you've crossed the line. Now you can get out."

"Excuse me? You need to learn your manners, little girl. I can either make you or break you."

Ayame stepped closer to Hana. "Save your threats for someone who cares. You can make me miserable all you want but you leave my father out of this. Now you heard, you can get out or I'll be more than happy to _drag_ you out."

Hana growled under her breath as she readjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder. "Don't worry you little brat, I'm gone."

"Good." Ayame stared at the door till it was slammed shut by that walking skeleton. She rushed over to Burke. "You're okay, right? What did that witch say you? All she does is spread her evil around. It sickens me."

Burke suddenly laughed. "You handled your self well. I'm proud."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Hey, Bitch," Carissa greeted Kouga as absently ran into him in the hall. "I know who you're looking for," she teased.

"Where's Ayame?" he finally asked.

Carissa shrugged. "Why don't you guess?"

Kouga sighed. He was in no mood for jokes. "Look, I don't want to play a game of _I Spy_, where is she?"

"Gee, someone woke up on the wrong side of the _world_. She's somewhere around here. She said she had to check out something. She didn't say what it was."

"Are you sure or are you just lying?"

"Don't be a fuck ass," Carissa countered. "I'm serious. She left and said she had to check something out."

With those words Kouga ran to the other side of the school.

"I thought Ayame said she was going to check out some art in the art studio?" Kagome asked Carissa.

She suddenly laughed. "I know, but he was being such an ass hole. I don't mind fucking with him a little bit."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're evil beyond imagination, you know that, right?"

"I know—and it's fun!"

Meanwhile, Ayame was in the art hall looking over the student displays. She had originally wanted to go to the art studio to borrow some new pencils since she barely had an inch of lead left. However, the art was much more interesting than any pencil lead.

"Aren't you going to be late for class?" Ginta asked, surprising her.

Ayame jumped at his voice and spun around. "Ginta, you startled me. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was on my way to class," he fibbed.

"Um, isn't our class room on the other side of the school?"

A blush crept up his cheeks.

Ayame looked behind her at a certain girl who was standing in the hall and laughing with two of her friends. She suddenly smiled and looked at Ginta. "Oh, I see. Ginta, you dog. I can't believe you had a crush on someone and I didn't even know about it. Who is she?"

"Her name is Vivien," he admitted. "She transferred from Romania a few weeks ago."

"Is she in our class or something?"

"No, I met her in the library a week ago. She needed help translating some stuff."

"You speak Romanian or whatever?"

"No, but she's fluent in English."

Ayame nodded and smacked his arm encouragingly. "Well go and get her," she offered as advice.

He shrugged and looked down at his shoes which he was dragging over the tiles of the floor.

"Wow, and here I was thinking the Ookami-youkai were fearless and unstoppable."

"Hey, when it comes to hunting or finding ten ways to kill a person in one sweep, I'm there. I'll even sniff out trail while stranded in the woods—but girls are a whole different story."

Ayame lifted a brow. It amused her how adorable Ginta could be when he was shy and bothered. She could see how flustered he was. "I thought you helped her translate something in the library."

"_She_ actually came to _me_. Plus, it doesn't mean she likes me. I only helped her translate one thing for ten minutes."

"Well she's talking to her friends in Japanese—fluent Japanese at that. It doesn't seem like a girl who _really_ needs help translating anything. I'm a girl, Ginta. Trust me. She probably did it because she like you too. Besides . . . she's coming this way . . . and she's waving in this direction—but I doubt it's me because I've never even seen her."

"Hi, again Ginta." Vivien greeted. She smiled at Ayame and bowed. "Hello, uh . . . Ginta's friend." She came face-to-face with Ginta once more. "I was wondering if you'd be in the library later. I got this worksheet in class and I need someone to help me translate and you were so helpful last time."

"Don't your friends help you translate anything?"

Ayame elbowed him in the ribs. "You have to excuse him. He's not feeling too well. He'll be there at four."

"Oh, okay." Vivien bowed to them. "Thanks, I'll see you later."

Ginta pouted and rubbed his soar ribs. "What was that for?"

Ayame shook her head. "—because you're an idiot!"

"Whatever, I'm going to class."

Ayame felt her elbow being grabbed as she was dragged into the nearest room. She squealed from surprise only to be faced with Kouga. She then stomped on his foot. "What are you doing?" She chastised. "You just scared ten years off my life." She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Sorry," he spoke softly. "I just wanted to see you in private."

"Well you got your wish. Now what do you want? We're going to be late for class." He suddenly pressed his lips over hers. Ayame pushed away with a muffled yelp. "Kouga, what are you doing?"

"Look, I know you're really mad for what happened last time, but I swear I didn't know my mother was going to embarrass you like that."

"Well don't worry, she only embarrassed herself. I just wish you could work out your schedule a bit better so something like that _never_ happens again."

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Alright," he agreed. "But you just ran off to Korea. Is it wrong that I thought you were furious?"

Ayame bit her lip with guilt. "Well, I guess I was a little mad," she admitted. "But I'm over it now. Look, Kouga . . . I . . . I think it's best if we don't see each other any more. Or, maybe we could be friends—but we can't be more."

"Why not?"

"Your mother came to my dad's house a few days ago. He wouldn't tell me why, but I have a feeling she threatened him. The last thing I want to do is involve him in your mother's mess. I don't want any trouble for my father."

"I'll take care of it. But I can't guarantee I can be friend with you."

"What do you mean? Are you saying you don't want to be friends with me?"

"I'm saying we both know_ we_ don't want to be friends."

Ayame sighed. "I better go." She moved toward the door only to be stopped by Kouga's hand resting on the wall next to her head.

"Look, I . . . I don't usually have to ask for things a million times. I just get them. You say that my mother wouldn't let it happen, but you haven't said what you want yet."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ai slipped out of her shoes and let the maid set them next to the door. She followed Hana into the dining room as Hana inspected the work done by the help. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Ai finally asked. She had been nervous all day about this meeting.

Hana took a deep breath as she inspected a spoon for any water spots. She pushed it into a lanky man's chest. "Wash it again," she demanded. "So how've you bee, Ai dear?"

Ai shrugged and looked around the room before answering. "I've been good, I guess. I mean, there's nothing special really going on."

Hana grabbed a tea cup off a platter that was offered to her and gave it to Ai. "Have some tea, sweetie. I'm sure you're curious why I asked to meet you alone. I see you've made friends with Ayame."

"We're not friends. I mean, she's a nice person but we're merely acquaintances."

"That's good to hear. Look, you aren't an adult yet. Sure, you've come of age, but I understand that you still have the heart of a teenager. Maybe you've had some hopes on your future."

"What are you saying?"

"Your mother told me about a certain _affair_ of yours. It's good that you seek a mate, Ai, but you must know my family and your family alike have high expectations of you. You have a far better future with Kouga than with that doctor or whatever he is."

Ai stood up in shock as horror was written all of her face. "How did you—no, Hana my life is none of your business. With all my respect I ask you to please refrain from getting involved with my personal life."

Hana smirked and drank her tea. She seemed mysteriously calm and satisfied. "Honey, do you really expect me to follow whatever you say? I'm already involved in your personal life—I have plans for you and my son, remember?"

"That doesn't make you my owner."

"True, but whether you and Kouga like it or not, you'll be the next generation of our family. You two will form an alliance and your family agrees as well. In life, it's all about power, Ai. It's about whose strong enough to make it to the top and who's weak enough to fall down. I'm going to give you a chance to break whatever relations you have with that doctor you're seeing immediately. It'd be best if it came from you."

"And if I decide I won't, what will happen then?"

"Then I'll take over your part. By another morning you'll be able to forget his face in peace."

"How . . . how can you be so evil, Hana? Haven't you ever felt anything . . . for _anyone_? Do you even know what love is? You go about giving orders thinking power is everything. Power is was you're hungry and greedy for. It's such a shame that a soul was wasted on someone like you."

Ai turned to leave but only collided with Kouga who stood in the door way with a bored stare. "I see you've met the real Hana," he noted. "Isn't she lovely? The way her eyes light up when she ruins someone's life is just so . . . _magical_."

Hana snarled and rolled her eyes as she took a martini from the silver platter that another maid offered her. "You flatter me, son," she teased with out a breath.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Kouga asked. "Enlighten me: exactly what do you feel as you tare happiness away from others. Should I get you a dictionary to look up the word happiness?"

"I'm tired of your disobedience. Can you stop acting like a fool long enough to understand that I'm doing all of this for _you_."

Kouga ignored his mom and looked at Ai. "You should go. It might get a little ugly." He turned his attention back to Hana. "Why don't you stop using me as your excuse and admit your doing all this for yourself? At least have the decency to be honest with yourself."

She glared up at her son and took another large dose of her drink. "What's got you mean and nasty? Don't act so ungrateful. Where has all your respect gone?"

"My respect for you went down the drain when I was seven along with every millimeter of your emotions," he countered bitterly. "I'm tired of you interfering in other people's matters. Mind your business for once in your life and stay out of it."

"Kouga, I don't need that smart tongue from you. You will do as I say or you can be cut off from all of your family responsibility—along with your thrown."

"You're right, it is _my_ throne. I'll rule it someday soon when you do the devil a favor and finally part with what's left of your soul—"

"You ungrateful little—"

"That's enough!" Kouga's father suddenly hollered at the two from behind. "I've heard enough from the both of you. Will you look at yourselves? You're fighting as if the loser will be fed to the lions. All I've heard is yelling in this house since I got back from Hong Kong."

"You might want to learn to control that son of yours before you leave again."

He glared at his wife. "Keep your two cents to yourself from now on, Hana. You've had your fair share of controlling up to this point. He is our son and I'd like to keep it that way. There will be no disowning so long as I live."

Hana's nostril flared as she squeezed her glass so har5d it shattered in her hands. "You might not care that your son's fiancé is cuddling up with another man, but I do. You also might not care that he refuses to marry Ai because of a little twit named after a _stupid_ plant—she hasn't a penny to her name at that!"

"That's enough, Hana." He growled warningly. "Ai's love life is not our concern. And if it's this Ayame girl that you're referring to—I don't want to hear another word about her either. She not our concern either. We have _one_ son and he's the only one I'm concerned about at the moment." He took a breath and fixed his tie.

"It's no use, Dad. She'll interfere with anyone so long as she gets her way. She doesn't care who she destroys in the process." Kouga made is anger aware with his harsh tone. He grabbed his keys off the table next to him.

"And where are you going?" Hana snapped. "I bet it's to see Ayame, right?" She let out a cold laugh. "You see, your son is off to see that inferior girl. What are going to do now, huh?"

Kouga's father only shook his head at his wife. "You are an impossible woman. Kouga, you can leave."

"Excuse me?" Hana argued. "Are you kidding me? Did fall down the stairs this morning and knock the sense out of your head?"

"You seem to be forgetting your place, Hana." He hissed under his grinding teeth. "I said he'll go and he will. You on the other hand will stay home tonight. I don't want to hear another word from you till I get back. Then we'll talk."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"It sounds like your house is a war zone. Look, when I told you about your mom visiting Burke, I didn't exactly want you to start this whole family feud." Ayame shifted in her seat as she tried to get comfortable in the leather back seat of Kouga's car.

Kouga only sighed. "You didn't start this—we all had it coming."

Ayame shrugged. "I know I personally loath Hana, but she's your mom. I kind of feel sorry for her—"

"Don't: she _will_ play off of that," he admitted. "I didn't tell you I caught her threatening Ai, did I?"

Ayame's eyes widened in awareness. "You're joking! What did Ai even do—feed the homeless?"

He chuckled. "She's apparently dating some doctor or something. Of course my mom tried to make me feel ad or something but the plan backfired."

"That's terrible. I feel so sorry for—" Ayame was cut off by her own squeal as the car door was yanked open and she stopped herself before her head hit the concrete. She stared up a familiar man and gawked at him. "Sang-Min, what star are you from?" She scolded as he helped her up. "You scared the life out of me—what are you even doing here?"

"I was on my break and thought I saw you in this car—and I was right."

Ayame rolled her eyes. How dumb could a body guard really be? "Yeah well—wait . . . were you following me?" She folded her arms over her chest. "Dad told you to follow me didn't he?"

Sang-Min shrugged nervously. "You're outside his house anyway. It's not really following."

"Sang-Min," she whined.

"What's . . . going on?" Kouga asked as he shut the back door of his car.

Ayame shook her head. "Nothing, Sang-Min's just a big idiot. Sang-Min, go inside now. I'll be right in. And warn my father, tell him I want o see him immediately."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

**A/n:**

Yay new chapter. Thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming they inspire me!

**Spoiler…sort of:** Okay, Now that Hana ahs officially threatened Burke, will he go for it? And now that Kouga and Ayame are officially together, can they stay that way for long? And what's their next step in the love fest? And Bin will uncover and amazing secret that will open many doors to the life Ayame could and _might_ lead later on. This secret will give a huge roll in later chapters. And what's gonna happen to poor Ai and her secret lover-doctor? And what will Hideki tell Ayame about her father that she doesn't know about? And it just so happen that Bin has been in Burke's life before, so what does he do now?

All next chapter! I'm going to try to make next chapter a big upload to try and keep up with my mini spoiler. It might take a little longer but don't worry, I will write all I can!


	15. Tithe

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Fifteen:  
****Tithe**

"Dad, I said I don't want a body guard—I don't need one!" Ayame argued.

"Ayame, there are some sick and deranged people in this world—"

"Don't worry. Hana isn't going to bother you anymore."

Burke suddenly laughed realizing it was a joke and an insult toward Hana. "Ayame, I'm serious. The people these are crazy. Their doped up everything under the sun and think its okay to violate others."

Ayame shook her head and pulled up a chair in front of his desk. She had a feeling they'd be there a while. "I was with Kouga. I doubt he'll let anyone kid nap or do whatever to me."

"Kouga . . . as in the reason Hana began torturing you in the first place?"

Ayame swallowed hard ad a small blush crept up her body. "It's not his fault he's related. Look, Dad, Hana is obviously paranoid. She thinks I seduced her son and I've but some kind of spell on him."

Burke sighed in surrender. "Fine," he agreed. "I won't stick a body guard on you. But I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Alright, I'll bite."

He nodded. "Very well . . . I'd like it if you didn't see Kouga anymore."

"What?"

"I know you're young. Young love is very beautiful, but it isn't worth a long life of strife and unhappiness. That's all I see in a future of you and Kouga. You'll be miserable together. I don't think it's written in the stars for you, Ayame."

"Dad, I . . . I honestly don't want to stop seeing him."

Burke reached over and took her hand. He gave it a good squeeze. "Ayame, I don't ever want to ask you to give up something you love, but I will if I know it'll pay off one day. Time . . . it heals wounds. It's the only thing that heals. In time, your wound of him will heal and you'll see a brighter life. All I want is for you to be happy. Please, I beg you to think clearly, Ayame. I don't want you to see that boy again."

Ayame saw the desperation in his eyes. She squeezed his hand back in response. She could see he had a point. Burke was right . . . a life without Kouga could eventually lead to more happiness. But one thing Ayame knew for sure: she wasn't going to let go of Koga that easily. She knew Burke was trying to offer her pearls of wisdom. He only wanted her to live happy, but maybe he was wrong.

"I . . . Alright," she agreed. "I won't see him again."

Burke stood up and walked over to her. He embraced her tightly. Ayame wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I promise," she fibbed.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ai walked through the door and took off her large aviators from her face. She sighed deeply and looked around the empty office. How could she tell him? _What_ would she tell him? She had tell him something—_anything_ before Hana kept her promise.

"I figured, I'd find you here,"

Ai gasped and turned and faced Kouga. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

He smirked. "I lost you a minute ago, you're lucky your scent is pretty strong."

"Leave," Ai warned. "You have to go. This is important—"

"I know exactly what you're going to do, and I won't let you." He walked over to an empty chair nonchalantly and sat in it as he stretched. "Look, I know you're seeing this guy. D you like him?"

She scoffed and stood straight. "That's my business,"

"Do you like him?" He asked again, this time more urgent.

Ai sighed in surrender. "Maybe,"

Kouga chuckled. "Then what are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing here. If _I_ don't do it then I know your mother will. I think it's best if he hears it from me. Besides, I'm sure you stood there long enough to hear us arguing. Hana will do anything to keep us together."

"Then let's not let her."

"Are you crazy, she'll kill us? She'll skin us to death or something equally disgusting."

"You have to learn to rebel, Ai. You can't follow your parents' rules for ever. And why should you follow my parents' rules? They're nothing to you. We have to work against them. We both don't want this to happen."

"That's easy for you to say. Your parents are the royal Ookami-youkai. And I have four other sisters who would be more than happy when I'm disowned seeing that their inheritance would grow far larger."

"Then tell your parents I refuse to marry you—which I do. You don't have to break up with this guy. I say we work together to bring our families down."

Ai smirked and held out her hand. "You're on."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Bin, I've got some news."

Bin put his glass down on the thick railing of his three story mansion balcony. He walked over to Will who held out a large yellow envelope. He grabbed it, ripped the seal, and spilled the contents on the glass table of his room. It was a bunch of paper and some pictures including two birth certificates and some legal papers. "What's this?" he questioned.

Will began to sort out some of the papers. "These are most of the documents that I could find on Vorena and that girl, Ayame. It turns out she goes by Tanaka Ayame. She is a Japanese native."

"Why are you telling me what I already know?"

"Well, that's just it. That was pretty much all I could find. I got some of my best men on the case, too. All I could find was some documents of an orphan. She's from the Rainbow Hope orphanage outside of Tokyo."

Bin shook his head and scratched his head in confusion. "That's not possible: she told me her father came down on a business trip—of course unless she lied."

Will nodded. "I thought that too, but I did some research on flights in and out and found that Ayame had been traveling with her father. It's Burke."

"Burke? Burke is her father? Are you sure, Will?"

"Yes, trust me it's not a coincidence. I even searched down that too and it turns out Burke did have a daughter. His wife gave birth to Ayame after she filed for divorce and ran off while pregnant. Burke never found her and after giving birth she died. She did all in her power to make sure Burke would never find Ayame. That's why she was marked and orphan."

Bin felt all the information rushing to his head all at once and sat down on the white chair behind him. He began rubbing his temples. "So this means that Ayame is . . . it's a wonder Vorena never said anything about it. How much older was Vorena anyhow?"

"She was about five years older than Ayame. That means Vorena and Ayame—"

"Yea . . . I know where you're getting at now. Now I think I'll have a little chat with my old friend Burke."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Grandfather, I'm home," Ayame announced.

The old man stepped out of the art room with his cane in hand. "Ah, I see that. How was your trip?"

"It was great. I actually got in a while ago. I'm sorry I couldn't drop by before but I was so busy with class. I called but one of the kids got a hold of the phone—I'm guessing it was one of the toddlers. You know how they like to get themselves into trouble." She put down the arms-full of groceries on the table and gave a sigh of relieve. "How's everything around here?"

Unexpectedly, two children came out of the large hallway screaming at each other as the one in front had underwear of his head and toilet paper tangled all over him. The one behind him chased him in an attempt to help, but it was lost hope.

Ayame bit her lip, resisting the temptation to laugh. "That bad, huh?" she taunted.

Grandfather waved his hand in dismissal. "Ah, let the kids have fun." With out warning, a glass crashing on the floor was heard. Grandfather only closed his eyes in agitation and took a deep breath.

"Alright," Ayame called out. "Who ever cleans up, eats. Who ever doesn't . . . can just starve."

Yumi pulled on her skirt. "You wouldn't do that? Would you?"

"Try me,"

With that said the kids sprang up and began running around. Some got the groceries into the kitchen, and the rest worked on fixing the place up with out a problem. Ayame walked over a kid and pulled the underwear off his head. "I never want to do that . . . again, okay?" She handed him the underwear and he ran off.

"See, I'm back and I'm ready to work, Grandfather."

"Good . . . I needed the help. Now, tell me about Korea. It's strange. However . . . I swear I saw Carissa the other night."

"What do you mean?"

"You went to Korea with her, right? At least I think you told me that . . . I'm so old my memory can't be counted on. Any how, I thought you said you went to Korea to accompany Carissa while her dad did some business."

Ayame pondered over her thoughts for a moment. "Oh, right, I did say that. Well it must have been your eyes playing a trick on you. Anyway, Korea was great. I had a good time and I saw a lot of things. It's beautiful but I think Tokyo is right for me."

"Good, the kids and I cant' afford loosing you," he joked as he rested in a seat nearby.

The moment was ruined by the trill of Ayame's Motorola. She groped for it in her bag and put it to her ear. "Hello . . . now? Where are—okay I'll be out in a second. . . no you can . . . I shouldn't have to! Whatever, bye." She smiled at her grandfather. "I kind of have to go."

He raised a brow. "You came in my life only to be taken away," he teased. "Where are you heading off to? I assumed you'd spend the rest of today with us. The kids miss you and frankly they don't like to obey me."

Ayame bit her lip and jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She rushed to the door before any of the kids could cause havoc and cracked it open just enough so that she could stick her head out. "What are you doing?" She asked in a scolding voice.

Kouga scratched his head in confusion. "You just told me to come out here."

"Well I didn't really think you'd do it!"

"Well I'm here now!" he countered in a testy voice. "You _yelled_ at me to come out and I'm here. Can't I do anything right?"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic—"

"Ayame," Grandfather's voice interrupted. "What's going on? You shouldn't be so rude to your company—invite them in!"

Ayame hesitantly opened the door wide enough to let Kouga past her. She slowly slid it shut. "Grandfather . . . You know Kouga."

"Of course, he's just in time. Why don't you two stay here a while, maybe the kids will listen to you two."

"Grandfather I don't think—"

"Good . . . I guess we best get started on dinner, shall we?"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ayame fiddled with the strap of her seatbelt as she tried to get comfortable in the luxury car. The traffic had been unbearable for the past five minutes. They had barely moved an inch and the silence was killing them.

Kouga grunted as he slammed the back of his head into the seat. He rubbed his temples in impatience.

"Do . . . do you want to have sex with me?" She finally asked, killing silence like a scene in _Hostel_.

His eyes widened and for a second he began coughing as if he choked on his own salvia. "_What_? You want to do it . . . now?"

She jumped in surprise. "What—no! I mean . . . from what I hear you're like the Casanova of Tokyo University. Plus, Bankotsu said you'd try to sleep with someone you like. But so far you haven't exactly tried much of that . . . and even if you have, then I have to tell you, you're horrible."

Kouga rolled his eyes and shook his head as he moved the car forward a bit. "I don't get it—I thought you wanted me to prove something to you."

"Of course, I want you to prove that there's more to you than a bad temper and . . . good genetics—"

"Whoa, was that just a compliment you dished out?"

Ayame rolled her eyes and attempted to hide her smile. "That's not the point! It's a simple yes or no question, Kouga: Do you want to have _relations_ with me."

Kouga pondered over his response. Would anything he could say be right? "The more you say it . . . the dirtier it makes it sound. Look, Carissa assured me that you were more than a late night call. You look for more . . . I just didn't think you'd bring . . . sex up."

"Well, I do . . . and you're _still_ ignoring my question."

"Fine . . . okay so I've thought about it . . . a few times."

Ayame suddenly arched a brow. "Pervert," she chastised under her breath.

"Hey," He snarled trying not to run over the car in front of him. "You _asked_ me. I just told you the truth."

Ayame nodded slowly. "Okay, you're right. So . . . what kind of . . . _thoughts_ did you have?"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Ayame," Landon called into the empty hallway. "Ayame," he called again, this time with annoyance. He sighed and knocked on the door to the guest room down the hall before barging in. "Ayame, I've been calling you."

She bit her lip nervously as she put down her cell phone. "Sorry, what is it?"

He held out the house the thin, portable house phone to her. "Someone's on the phone for you."

She grabbed it. "Who is it?"

Landon shrugged.

Ayame rolled her eyes—typical Landon response! "Hello," she spoke into the receiver end. She waited a moment before speaking again. "Hello?" The line suddenly went dead. She took the phone away from her ear and stared at it confusingly before handing it back to Landon. "No one was there," she explained.

He took and shrugged. "Whatever—who're you talking to?"

"Mind your business," she scolded playfully.

Landon suddenly smirked. "I thought you were supposed to be studying," he noted. "In

Fact, you said Carissa was going to study with you."

Ayame's eyes widened. "Landon, shove it! If Dad hears you—"

"He'll what . . . find out you're really talking to Kouga."

"How did you know?"

"You just told me." He laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. However, I suggest end thing before everything starts turning to shit.

She tilted her head to the side not understanding. "What do you mean?"

Landon shrugged. "I know you promised him never to see Kouga again, but remember, all good things come to an end. I'm sure there's a good reason he didn't want you seeing Kouga again."

Ayame put her cell phone to her ear. "Call me back," she said before flipping it closed. "Landon, is there something that you that I don't?"

He shook his head. "No, but trust me, I know enough. You take my warning, okay?"

"Landon . . . I still don't understand why everyone wants me to stay away from him. What's going on?"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Jin sat at the dining room table as she swallowed a spoon full of her hot cereal. She flipped a page of the news paper. She lifted her eyes to look at Bin who only stared at his breakfast as if he wanted to use his telekinesis to make it explode. "You're behaving so unhealthily. You haven't eaten anything in weeks."

"I lost my appetite," he responded robotically.

"You're a liar," she scolded softly.

This got his attention enough to take his gaze of his meal and looked at his cousin. "Excuse me,"

"You've barely eaten a full meal since we met Ayame. I know she brought back a lot of painful memories for you, but she only _looks_ like Vorena . . . it doesn't make her the real thing." Jin grabbed the napkin from her lap and dabbed at her lips. "It kills me to see you like this. It kills me to see you so _vulnerable_."

"I said I lost my apatite," he said again.

"What are you going to do with yourself, Bin? Ayame is gone. She's been out of Korea for weeks now and I doubt she's ever coming back. You have to let go of the past. We don't even know this girl! Al we now is that she looks like Vorena."

"The Gods have cursed me," he finally spoke."

"What?" Jinn looked at him with confusion and fear.

"They send me this girl . . . who looks _exactly_ like Vorena. They send an innocent girl into my life that looks just like Vorena . . . haven't you ever thought about how odd that is? Do you ever think how odd it is that they both look so alike?"

Jin shook her head. "Where are you getting at, Bin?"

"I found something out."

"What—what did you find? Bin, what is going on?"

"What if I told you I told you that I found a direct link between the two?"

Jin stood up angrily and grabbed her purse off the ground. "Your obsession is unhealthy, Cousin. It's going to eat you up slowly until you're as dead on the outside as you are on the inside. Stop it now, Bin. Stop everything and forget about Ayame. Forget about what happened to Vorena. Forget about everything. I hope by lunch time you'll actually eat something and be at the office."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Stop dwelling in the past. I can already tell it's eating at you again."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Hey, Bitch," Carissa greeted Ayame lovingly as she hugged her and slapped her behind. "Why does it feel like you're a stranger?"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "I only stayed at my dad's for two days."

"I know . . . but it feels like years! Anyway, I wouldn't go into the kitchen if I were you: Kagome is in serious cooking mode and I have to admit, it's a bit scary!"

Ayame laughed. "I bet,"

"Okay, I'll be back. I have to go finish setting the table or else I'm afraid Kagome will fry my hand instead of the rice."

Hideki grabbed Ayame, suddenly pulling her out to the balcony. Her eyes were wide in surprise. "What's going on?" She hissed at him.

Hideki looked around as if he were being spied on a leaned in closer. "I'm making a bust tomorrow with my guys."

"EW, what you and Carissa do on your own is none of my business—"

He raised a brow. "What . . . no, Ayame get your mind out of the gutter. I'm being serious. Look my guys and I are raiding the dock tomorrow on . . . one of your father's shipments."

"Hideki what are you talking about?"

He stared at her blankly. "Y-you don't know . . . do you? Whatever, what father tells you is your business, but the last thing I need is Carissa mad at me for doing my job. You have to warn your father about tomorrow."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Look . . . I know your dad is . . . smuggling drugs into Japan. That's why he's such a powerful man. Anyway, my men and I got a tip yesterday about a shipment landing tomorrow. You have to warn him or else I'll have to arrest him.

"Excuse me?" Ayame couldn't believe her ears. Her father . . . one of the most honest men she'd every met in her life . . . no, it couldn't' be! It just couldn't be! "Why are you saying this to me?"

"Ayame . . . don't choose now to be stubborn. You have to tell your dad before it's too late."

"I think you're lying," she finally spoke. "I think you're lying and I don't know why."

Hideki shook his head. "Ayame, I don't have time for this, but you better make up your mind. If you don't want to believe me, that's fine, but you'll have to face the fact that your father isn't who you believe him to be. And if you don't tell him about tomorrow then you'll lose him . . . _again_."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks for all your support! Sorry for the long wait!! Well here's this chapter. I wanted to make this chappy long but it didn't work out cuz I've been slacking and I sort of lost passion in this chapter. but i'll work harder next chappy. sorry. and many thanks!

**Spoilers…sort of:** Okay, now Ayame knows about Burke's REAL business…will she stand by him? And I reveal the real reason Ayame and Vorena look so much alike. And Bin comes into Burke's and Ayame's lives again…will he be welcomed or shunned? And find out what Burke chooses when it comes down to Hana's threats!


	16. Loose Control

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Sixteen:  
****Loose Control**

Hana tapped her gold, ruby ring against the glass of the teacup as she stared hard at Burke. Burke however paid no attention to her cruel intensions and crossed his arms over his chest. "What should I owe this pleasure to?" he asked with a smirk.

"Mr. Burke, I haven't come here to fight," she insisted. "In fact, I want to set all this nonsense aside. Since you daughter interrupted us last time, I thought I might drop by with some recommendations for your move."

Burke nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "And what makes you think I'll move?"

Hana smiled and sipped her tea quietly. "As I said, I think you're a smart man. And if you're as smart as I think you are, you'll do the right thing." She grabbed some real estate magazines from her bag and set them down in front of him as she swung her bag over her boney shoulder and set her cup on his desk. "Well, call me when you find what you like."

Just as she extended her hand to reach for the door knob she heard his chair squeak. "By the way, next time you _inform_ the police on one of my shipments, I'll make sure you keep quiet."

Hana turned around coolly. "Is that threat, because I don't respond well to threats?"

He smirked. "Looks like you don't respond well to BOTOX either," he countered. "Have a nice day."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Doctor Ito's office, how may I help you?" Ai spoke into the phone. "No, I'm sorry he's in a consultation right now, I could take a message . . . alright, thank you." Ai scratched down a number and stuck the post-it on the desk.

She had spent most of her time at work. Everyone wondered why she took it as a full-time job instead of spending most of her time shopping like a regular heiress. Too bad she had yet to _actually_ tell anyone about her scenario. After Hana's cruel attempt of ruining her life, she pretty much kept to herself.

The trill of her phone separated her from her thoughts. She looked at the caller ID and slid her phone open to confirm the call. "Hi, Mom," she greeted.

"Honey, are you coming home soon?"

"I actually have another hour here. It seems like there was a small emergency and we had to book in another client."

"_Again_? Why can't Dr. Ito just lock up himself?"

"I already told you mom: in order for me to finish up I have to shut down all the systems and if I do that them Dr. Ito will be locked in. As the secretary I'm the only one here who has access." Ai wasn't exactly sure what she had just said, but she knew well that her mother wouldn't ask questions.

"Fine, but hurry over. We want to have dinner with Kouga and his family and we can't start without you."

"I might be late so just start without me."

"Alright, bye."

Ai sighed. All the lying had been getting the best of her lately. She barely knew what the truth was anymore. She couldn't keep her lies straight so she had to be extra careful when ever she spoke.

Suddenly Dr. Ito stepped out of his office as he locked his door behind him with his key. "Ai, are you ready to go."

She nodded as she keyed in some thing into the computer then grabbed her purse. "Yeah, let's go."

He rested his large hand on the small of her back as she led the way out of the office building. They both came to a halt so he could lock his door. He suddenly hissed at himself. "I forgot an important file in my office."

"I'll wait out here," she offered.

He kissed her cheek and slipped back into the building.

"Ai,"

Ai turned around to the sound of her names. Here yes suddenly widened. "A-Ayame . . . what are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting Dad for dinner up the street," she explained as she hugged her as an offer for a greeting. "I haven't seen you in ages. How've you been?"

Ai dragged her feet on the cement. "I'm good . . . I'm good. I just got out of work—so I'm leaving."

Ayame stared at her and then suddenly laughed. "Are you alright, you're very fidgety. Anyway, I'm sure you're starved—why don't you join me and my father for dinner. He would love to meet you."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'll take a rain check. I have to get home. My mom's planning one of her ridiculous dinners and she'll have my throat for breakfast if I don't make it in time."

"I understand—"

"Alright, I've regained my mind." Doctor Ito teased himself as he came out of the building. He wrapped his arm around Ai's shoulder and suddenly realized Ayame was standing there. "Oh, forgive me, I didn't see you there."

Ayame opened her mouth to say something, but she realized nothing would come out. She was more shocked than ever but hoped her face didn't show it. She finally broke into a small smile. "That's okay: I'm a like a freakishly tiny circus freak. Um, I'm Ayame . . . Ai and I uh, distant cousins," she fibbed and bowed to him.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Well, I better get going, I'm late for some . . . _thing_. Ai, I guess I'll see you at the next family function. Bye."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Good morning, Sunshine," Ayame greeted Carissa as she stepped into the kitchen for her daily dose of caffeine.

"Go kill your self," Carissa spat back coldly.

Ayame poked her head out of the kitchen and raised a brow. "Gee, you know how to make a girl feel special," she countered groggily.

Carissa sighed and slammed her notebook computer shut. "I'm sorry," she said as she slipped off her thick, black rimmed Gucci reading glasses. "I haven't had a wink of sleep. I pulled an all night-er with this stupid essay on: What patterns mean to me. What the _fuck_ are they supposed to mean? They're fucking patterns. What do I give a rat's ass if it means the world to me or makes me fat? So long as it's fabric covering my yoga-toned, _hot_ ass, I don't give two flying fucks."

"Gee, can you tone down the language? You put a sailor to shame."

"Go fuck yourself . . . I'm sorry Aya, I don't' mean to be bitching, but I get a bit psychotic when I don't sleep."

Ayame sat on the sofa across from her and drank her coffee. "Okay, am I going to get Doctor Jekyll or Ms. Hyde?"

"Strictly Ms. Hyde—scout's honor!"

"But you're not a scout—anyway. I wish you would have told me about that essay, I would have helped you out."

Carissa shrugged and closed her eyes. "You were asleep by the time I got home. I couldn't wake you without having an ounce of guilt. You got in pretty early, by the way. Busy day?"

Ayame nodded and clasped her hands around her mug. "I guess you could say that. It was strange . . . I saw Ai with a man who was much more than a friend. She seemed so scared when she saw that I found out."

"Kouga's Ai? That's strange."

"—that's her business," she added. "I just feel awful that she felt almost ashamed of herself."

Carissa took Ayame's coffee from her and drank some for herself. "That sucks ass. That Hana bitch need to take the bug out of her ass long enough to know she won't get her way. I wouldn't mind dunking that diamond-covered bitch into a dumpster."

Ayame laughed. "You get so much more violent with lack of sleep."

"Tell me about it: I'm this close to actually putting on a ski mask and throwing that bitch down some stairs." She let out a soothing sigh. "God, I needed that. So after that whole Ai-secret-lover thing, what'd you end up doing?"

"I just went diner with Dad."

Carissa cleared her throat in a warning way. "So you uh . . . told him about that whole shipment thing."

"Hideki told you?"

"No . . . I sort of listened in. Look, how your father gets his money is his business . . . I just don't want _you_ getting hurt. Have you forgiven him?"

"Like you said . . . it's his business. We tried talking about it at dinner . . . but he pretty laid down the rule that he's not aloud to discuss and business with me. He's not aloud to talk about it with anyone he cares about . . . for our safety, I guess."

"Hm . . . that's strange."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Kouga, get up or I'll break down this door!"

"Do it and die!" He groaned into his pillow as he buried himself in the mass of his comforter. The last thing he needed was an early morning wake-up call.

"I'm not scared of you anymore," Ayame hollered back. She pounded her small fist against the door. "Get up now,"

Kouga grabbed a pillow and tossed it over his ear. "Leave," he demanded flatly.

"Would you rather I jump around till your mother decides to see what all the fuss is about?"

Kouga jumped to his feet and unlocked the door. He furiously slid it open so that it practically crashed into the door frame. "What could you possibly want at this time in the morning?"

Ayame rolled her eyes and pushed past him as she made her way into his bedroom. "It's only seven in the morning. What kind of wanna-be-business-man sleeps the way you do anyway?"

"They're called normal people," he countered.

She glared at him playfully. "I only have a few hours," she warned. "I told my dad I had to do something at the orphanage. I have to meet him for brunch later."

"Fine . . . how am I proving myself to you today?"

She snapped her wrist in dismissal. "Don't be so dramatic. You act as If you're being _made_ to be nice." She drifted toward his floor-to-ceiling window.

He suddenly stepped behind her. "So . . . how long do you plan on staying?" he asked huskily as his hands wandered from the small of her back to the colors of her long cardigan in an attempt to pry the jacket off of her.

Ayame squealed and shrugged his hands off of her. She turned around to face him with a sour face. "Watch your hands," she chastised. "I'm not here for any of _that_. Now get dressed. I'll die if Dad had one of the guards follow me here."

"You know, we could just throw them off by throwing out the window when we're done," he teased.

Ayame shook her head at his manner. "Can you please just shut the hole in your face? I swear if one more perverted thing comes out of your mouth I'll hand you a body part."

"Tempting," he countered as he pulled on some of the clothes from his closet.

Ayame curiously stared out the window attentively. Hopefully no one was hiding in the bushes or something as ridiculous.

Kouga grunted softly in the background. "I really don't understand you women. First you get mad at me for not even implying sex and now you're mad at me just for asking for it."

She rolled her eyes and rested her hands angrily on her hips. "Kouga, right now your Casanova-ways are the least of my worries. Do you know how hard it was to get past the gate keeper and the butler? I feel like I'm in some bad _James Bond_ movie."

"Fine—fine! Where are we going, then? We can't exactly go anywhere where there are actual people now, can we?"

"I really wish you could take this a bit more seriously."

Ayame suddenly jumped as the thrill of her phone interrupted their mini-dispute. The caller ID read _Restricted_. "That's odd," she whispered to herself as she flipped her phone open. "Hello?"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"_Wow, you're actually up," Jin greeted in appall. "Did you even go to sleep last night?"_

_Bin nodded. "For your information, yes, I did. Your smart remarks are very unwanted."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Of course they are, then again just about everything seems to annoy these days." She starred into the long hall way where a set of large, dark luggage lay. "I wasn't aware you had business trip," she wondered aloud._

_Bin shrugged. "It was a bit of a surprise."_

"_Oh, where are you going?"_

"_Just on a week's trip to Tokyo," he replied nonchalantly._

"_Hm," she let out and rested her hands on her waist. "May I ask . . . why?"_

"_I told you, it's a bit of a surprise trip. The company wanted to look at a few locations in Tokyo for a new film."_

"_Oh . . . strange, I never heard of that—"_

"_Like I said, it was pretty sudden."_

"Hello . . . Hello, is anyone there? Carissa, if you're trying to scare me with the whole breathing-and-not-talking bit, then I don't want you to ever call me again unless you plan on speaking!" Ayame hung up with great frustration.

Bin slid closed his Nokia and rested his chin on it in thought. Just the sound of her voice brought him back to the early years when he and Vorena would spend countless hours on the phone with no real conversation. For a second . . . it almost felt like her death had been just another terrible nightmare.

He shook his mind out of the unachievable thoughts and stared into the busy streets of Tokyo.

"We're here sir," the driver called back to him.

"Hm—oh, yes. Thank you, I'll be about thirty minutes, so you can just drive around." Bin stepped out of the car and looked at the large mansion. He walked over to the gate keeper.

"May I help you?" the man asked in a deep voice.

Bin nodded. "Yes, I'd like to see Mr. Burke, right away."

"Is he expecting you?"

"No, but trust me . . . he's going to want to see me."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"I said I'd call you," Ayame chastised into the phone. "I have to go, but I promise I'll call you tonight, bye." She turned to one of the guard at the door. "Hey, Sang-Min, is my dad in?"

"Yes, but he's got someone in there."

"Someone more important than his own daughter?" Ayame joked. "Look, can you just warn him that I'm here or something? We're meeting for brunch and if he forgot then I'll be forced to starve myself to death."

Sang-Min nudged the guard next to him. He watched as the other guarded entered and exited. He nodded at Ayame. "It'll be a minute."

"Fine, but the more I start to look like Nicole Richie, the angrier my father will become." Bin opened the door as Ayame welcomed him with wide eyes. "B-Bin . . . what are you . . . doing here?"

"I think you should hear this," he interrupted. He stepped out of the way to let her in.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ayame asked desperately. "I didn't even know you two knew each other." She suddenly turned to Bin with confused eyes. "If you're here then it obviously has something do with you. Is it because of the whole Vorena incident? Look, Bin, I'm sorry for your loss, but I already told you there's no possible way I'm her."

Burke sighed. "Ayame . . . calm down. Now, I want you to sit down and catch your breath."

Bin pulled out a picture and handed it to Ayame. "Now do you think my cousin and I are crazy?"

Ayame delicately held the picture to her face. It was of _her_ laughing and caught off guard in a white dress and a fancy up-do. "I don't remember wearing that," she scoffed. "Why do you have this picture me?"

"It's not of you," Bin began. "That's Vorena."

"Wow . . . Jin . . . wasn't kidding," she whispered to herself. "Alright, so maybe I look _a lot_ like Vorena, but that's not going to change the fact that I'm not her."

Burke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't' stand the dirty secret for another minute. "Ayame . . . there's a reason you look so much like the woman in the picture."

Ayame shrugged nervously. "Maybe the whole twin-on-the-other-side-of-the-world theory exists. It doesn't prove anything—Dad, what's going on. I do not understand any of this."

**

* * *

**

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Sorry for the long wait again. Thanks for all the support guys. Love ya tons! Thanks for all your reviews and keep them coming!

**Spoiler…sort of:** Okay, Bin and Burke reveal their dirty little secret, so how will Ayame react? And Burke find out Ayame's been hiding her relationship with Kouga from him, how will he react? And Ayame has heart-breaking news for her best friends…but what could it possibly be? And Bin symphonizes with Ayame and she actually begins to get to know him better—no wonder Verona fell for him.


	17. Lost

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Seventeen:  
****Lost**

"I just feel . . . like my whole life has been a lie. I grew up in a poor orphanage only to discover that I have the amazing, rich long-lost-father—I'm okay with that. I'm okay with the fact that I know for _sure_ my mother is dead. I can even deal with the fact that he does a few _illegal_ things . . . but _this_ is a whole other story."

Kouga ran his fingers through Ayame's soft waves as she cuddled into him. "He was trying to protect you," he added.

"Protect me from what?" she snapped. "I'm just so over this whole things. Everything is just too much. This Verona . . . she was his daughter—my _sister_."

"_So was wanting to find me because you love mea big lie?" Ayame bit out as she fought back the tears._

"_Not at all," Burke argued. "I searched for you because you're my daughter—because you have _my_ blood running through your veins."_

"_Are you sure it just wasn't because you lost one daughter, and you might as well replace her with another? I'm not sure I know what to think."_

"_I have been looking for you even before Verona died. Do you believe that?"_

Ayame suddenly growled into Kouga's side. "I hate these rare moments where . . . you're actually right."

Kouga smirked. "I'm just going to take it as if it were a compliment."

"Good because few more might come your way later," she teased. She turned her impatient glance toward the midnight sky and immediately sat up. "I better go,"

"Where are you going?"

"Home," she reminded him. "I have to tuck the kids in—I promised I wouldn't miss another weekend and I refuse to let this whole _drama series_ get in my way."

"I'll drive you," he offered.

Ayame shook her head. "Its fine—it's only down the street. Plus, I could use the time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Nakatani-sensei," Ayame whispered as she let her head slip into the room. She looked around for the counselor.

"Come in," the woman greeted slowly as she turned around toward her desk in a large black-leather chair. She hadn't bothered to look at Ayame. Ms. Nakatani looked like one of those women who were so perfect. She had to have a bar code on her. Not a hair was ever out of place. Her outfits consisted of Chanel blazers and skirts and her heels were always high.

Ayame nervously sat down in the chair in front of her set her books on her lap.

Ms. Nakatani suddenly smiled and set the file she had been looking at on her desk. "It seems like you're a very accomplished girl, Ayame. What you plan on doing with your life after college?"

Ayame shrugged. "I haven't exactly pin-pointed anything yet. My options are pretty open."

"A little birdie told me you have a knack for art, is that true?"

She shrugged again. She was so nervous that she feared she might snap her finger off if she played with her hands any longer. "It's more of a hobby. I don't exactly have the money to study art yet, but studying different business aspects gives me a better chance at succeeding in life."

Ms. Nakatani nodded as she leaned bag and fingered the pearls on her neck. "That's good to hear. Well, I bet you're wondering why I called you to my office, eh? Don't worry, dear, you aren't in any trouble. I call all the students to my office at this time of the year to just check up on them."

Ayame tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "That's refreshing."

"I sure hope so. You have absolutely _no_ disciplinary record, which is an amazing thing. Now, I see that you've missed a few tuition payments."

Ayame looked at her confused. "That's impossible. I'm here on a scholarship."

Ms. Nakatani flipped through a few papers in Ayame's file as she wiggled on her reading glasses. "Oh, I seem to be mistaken—your tuition was paid in full last week."

She raised a brow. "Does my scholarship do that?"

"Actually, it was paid by a man by the last name of Burke." Her gaze at the file deepened. "It also seems we have to change your schedule."

"Did I get kicked out of one of my classes?"

"Oh, no honey. Mr. Burke paid your tuition in full but only for a few art classes of your choosing . . . hm, I wasn't aware you and Landon were related."

"It's . . . _complicated_. Are you sure he paid."

"I have a copy of the personal checks and payments. If you like, you could have a look."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ayame knocked on Burke's office door. He had seemed to spend more time in there than anywhere in the house. "Come in," he allowed.

Ayame cautiously stepped inside.

"Ayame, how are you?"

"Good . . . I guess. I mean, as good as I can be under the circumstances. I just found out that a year ago I had a sister that I looked so much like . . . and now she's not here any more."

He nodded sadly. "I assume you're mad. I want you to know straight off, that Vorena had nothing to do with me wanting to find you. I've been trying to track you down since before you were born! It's just a coincidence that she . . . died . . . before I could find you."

"I can understand that. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me I had a sister."

"Vorena isn't exactly an easy subject to touch upon—at least not for me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I just would have liked to know that I had a sister—a blood related sister, who happened to look like me—or maybe I looked like her. Does my face bring up bad memories for you?"

Burke smirked and shook his head. "Not at all. I know the difference between you and Vorena. I have to admit . . . at first I thought my old mind was playing tricks on me when I saw you. I thought I was seeing what I wanted to see . . . but I know that you are Ayame. You might look like your sister, but you aren't her."

Ayame nodded. "At least you understand that, but I can't speak for Bin. He's hurting inside and I don't think me being around has helped him at all. I think it opened up old wounds."

"Bin . . . he's a confused young man."

Ayame knew to think twice before going further into the conversation, but the longer she talked to Burke, the more she became curious of Vorena and her life that she had led with Bin. Was Burke against it—what did he even think of Bin? Every question began fluttering into her mind and burying its self deep into her every thought.

"Fine . . . but I want to know what you're only paying my tuition so long as it has to do with majoring in art."

Burke nodded and shifted in his seat. He was expecting more questions about Vorena but was relieved with the change of subject. "You're good at art. I thought it's what you wanted."

She stared down at her feet. "I like art, it's a _hobby_. But I've been studying business for two years now—"

"Yes, but it's only because it had a promising future. That was when you didn't have money."

"My money problems still haven't changed," she butted in.

"Ayame . . . whether you like it or not, your money problems don't even _exist_ anymore. I have more money than I need and I refuse to be greedy with it when I have you—_my_ daughter—to share it with."

"I just . . . I don't want you to think I want to build on relationship because of your status. I want to know more than what's in your bank account, _Dad_."

"Alright, then we're both on the same page. I know you don't want my money, Ayame—but so long as I'm in your life, I'll be here to help."

Ayame nodded dramatically. "Good, so will you just . . . stop . . . for a while or something?"

"Fine—so long as you major in art instead of business."

"That's not f—" She was interrupted by the thrill of her phone that vibrated against her leg. She dug into her pocket and read the caller ID only to find that it was an unknown number. She flipped it open.

'_Meet me outside._' The text read.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"_I was wondering if you'd come." Bin stepped out from behind a batch of bushes. _

_Ayame stared at him wide eyed. "What are you doing here—I mean, I thought you'd be on a plane back to Korea by now. Haven't you stirred up enough trouble?"_

_He winced at the low blow. "I deserve that," he noted honestly. "Believe me, I didn't want you to find out this way, but I just thought—"_

"_What did you think, Bin?" she interrupted almost bitterly. "Did you think that this little secret would make me hate my father and cause me to run into your arms or something, because that isn't the case? Look, I'm really sorry that . . . my sister passed away and caused you so much pain, really, I am."_

"_Thank you, but that is not at all what I wanted."_

"_Well, how did you even find out?"_

"_Let's just say I have connections."_

_She eyed him curiously. "Do you have connections with the mafia too?"_

"_Too?" he questioned._

_Ayame shook her head and chuckled softly. "Never mind. Look, I'm not mad—in fact I hate to admit this, but I'm truly thankful that this is all out in the open."_

"_Good, 'cause I know Vorena would have loved to see her sister. She really wanted to know you."_

_Ayame nodded slowly. "It would have been nice to know her too. But it's a little late for that, don't you think?"_

"_Not at all. It's never too late to get to know your sibling."_

"What was she like . . . I mean my Dad told me a lot but . . . I think it's obvious that kids aren't themselves around their parents? How was she _really_?"

Bin shrugged. "She was just . . . breath taking. She was very caring and . . . soft. It was strange because she was such a free spirit. Sometimes when I was with her I felt like a child again."

The two had been walking for an hour now—just talking about Bin and his life with Vorena. Ayame had longed to hear things about her sister. Burke hadn't said much. She knew it hurt him to talk about Vorena, but Bin was different. He almost lit up when he talked about Vorena. It was a change for him. Jin cared about him, but it sort of hurt her to even think of Vorena. They had such a strong friendship in the past.

Ayame listened obediently to every word Bin spoke. His Japanese sounded so native. She was happy that she didn't have to talk in Korean since she felt the need to brush up on it a little more. She suddenly brushed his cheek with her finger tips. She could tell her touch stunned him. "Forgive me," she apologized in one breath. "It's just . . . you have a bruise. Are you alright?"

He smirked. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't be startled I'm a . . . K-1 fighter."

Her eyes went wide. "Truly?"

Bin nodded modestly. "Yea, well . . . don't get me wrong. I work for a production company. I help produce and direct films . . . but I just got into."

Ayame looked at him confused. "I'm not sure I understand," she admitted.

"That is how I met Vorena in the first place. I had to go to California on business to look at a few locations for a film. After Vorena . . . died . . . I took my aggression out and became a K-1 fighter. I'm not exactly proud of it, but it is what it is. I haven't gotten out of the habit, but a few months ago I went back to my production company."

Ayame smiled nervously. "Well, at least you _are_ trying. Her . . . _star_ would be proud of you."

"_Star_?"

She smiled again. "Sorry, it a stupid childhood fable or whatever."

Bin suddenly broke into a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry," he let out between laughs. "It's just . . . Vorena told me the story about that. She believed that when people die, they return to their original star. It's . . . a beautiful theory."

"A lot of people say that, but they just say it to make it seem as if it affected them."

"What makes you say that?"

"If people really thought it was _a beautiful theory_ then it wouldn't just be a theory to them. It would actually mean something to them." Ayame suddenly froze when Bin reached out and tucked a loose lock of wavy hair behind her ear. She broke into a small blush—the only guy that had ever done that was Kouga, and she even blushed when he did it.

"Who is this guy?" Ayame heard Kouga growl protectively from behind her.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"I just . . . I 'm not good with this stuff, okay?" Kouga sighed angrily.

Ayame smiled and rolled her eyes. She set her chin on his shoulder. "He's barely an acquaintance," she whispered softly in his ear. "Kouga, I'm a one guy kind of girl. I'm not the type to just go around with anyone I meet. Bin might be my only connection to my sister. I want to at least know who she was."

"Fine, but I have to tell you: I don't like him. There's something fishy about him."

"You met him for a few seconds and spent most of the time insulting him—what could you possibly find about him to be curious about?"

"Don't you think it's just a bit strange that be wants to spend time with you?"

She shrugged. "No . . . he was married to my sister—"

"Who just so happened to look a lot like you. I think the least of his expectations are friendship. I don't trust—let alone with you! I don't like it. And I don't like you sending time with him."

She suddenly laughed and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she giggled. "But . . . your jealousy is just a bit too much. Kouga . . . I wouldn't be around Bin if I thought he'd hit on me or something."

"When I saw him, he was touching you," he argued.

"That's what _you_ saw. He was really sweeping a piece of hair out of my face. That's all."

"I should know, I'm a guy. Everyone knows I use _that_ move when I want something."

Ayame rested her hands on her hips. "Do you?"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "That's not the point!"

"Look, Kouga . . . Bin isn't going to be here for long. I respect how protective you feel you should be . . . but you're wrong. And even if Bin did like me, I don't like him back. I want to be with you. I wouldn't sneak around to be with anyone else. I'm sorry you're so concerned. Please understand . . . I never met Vorena. I don't know anything about her . . . but Bin is changing that."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Boss . . . you called?"

Burke point to the chair in front of him. "Sit, Sang-Min," he offered.

Sang-Min did as he was told. He knew better than to disobey Burke. Besides, he respected the guy like a father. Sang-Min grew up in a harsh background. His mother died when he was fifteen and he was a bastard along with six other bastard brothers and sisters. Because of Burke, he was able to keep his brothers and sisters in school, fed and clothed. He was a very grateful.

"No, what do you have for me."

Sang-Min sighed. Snitching was his least favorite part of the job. "Well . . . I did as you were told. It seems that Ayame has been seeing Kouga for weeks now. They've been seeing much of each other."

Burke nodded calmly. "And why haven't you tagged along with her?"

"She uh . . . usually just goes to her apartment with a little friend of hers. Her friend tends to . . . hurt my feelings sometimes. I'd really rather not."

He laughed and sat back in his chair. "I assume this friend is Carissa, right? That girl is very smart at the mouth. It's a very good trait of hers. You can't tell me you let a little girl like her hurt your . . . _feelings_.

Sang-Min cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for disappointing you, sir. I just don't like when people call me things like . . . _faerie_."

Burke sighed and shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Sang-Min. Following my daughter isn't in your job description. I only wanted a small favor. But you can stop as of now. Well . . . what did they do while they were together?"

He shrugged. "They mostly hugged and talked."

"And from that . . . do you think they could possibly serious."

Sang-Min nodded.

"Good . . . you can go."

It had been hard for Burke. The last thing he wanted to do was ask Ayame to give up something that made her happy. How could he confront her about Kouga, again? It was hard for him the first time, but he couldn't possibly ask her a second time. He could tell Ayame was one to please people, but maybe it was too much.

Maybe his small surprise would help the situation . . . or maybe not.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

**A/n:**

Okay, thanks for waiting. Sorry it took me so long. I've been so busy. But Tayanese is here now!

**Spoilers…sort of:** Okay, Burke confronts Ayame about seeing Kouga, but she gives him a small surprise of her own. Burke also surprises her with news a new living situation. Ayame has big news for her friends…but how will they react? And why is Kouga so down? Could it be that everything isn't okay with the happy couple? And Bin reveals a few things to Ayame . . . but could it be too much for her to handle? Hana is also happy, but what's got this witch in a spell casting mood? And an accident could leave paradise in danger.

Not only are these spoilers for next chapter but not all are for next chapter. Some are also for future chapters. Stay tuned and thanks so much for your support. Keep me up with comments!


	18. In The Time of Butterflies

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Eighteen:  
****In the Time of the Butterflies**

"Here you are," Carissa noted as she practically crashed into the room. She threw herself on Ayame's bed.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked as she slipped into a little black dress and observed herself in the mirror.

Carissa sighed and stared up at the ceiling as if she were searching for words inside her head. "I actually had to _make up_ an excuse to get out of doing _the deed_ with Hideki."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I told him I had a yeast infection," she responded like it was an every day conversation: like talking about shoes.

Ayame cringed. "First: I wish you would _never_ say something like that to me again. And two: that's not at all what I meant! I meant why did you have to make up an excuse?"

"Don't get me wrong," she started off. "I'm _always_ in the mood. But . . . it's just so weird. We have sex like every day."

Ayame quirked up a delicate eye brow and went back to her business of trying on clothes.

"But . . . it's like we do it with . . . _each other_."

"I still don't get it," she admitted. "Carissa, welcome to relationship central. That's what couples do. They do _things_ with _each other_."

Carissa nodded at Ayame's point. The last relationship she had was when she was thirteen with this boy who was gorgeous . . . but it only lasted for fifteen minutes. Hideki was probably the only official person she'd ever been with. "But you're still _the_ virgin."

Ayame let the last insult roll off her shoulder as she slipped on a rib-fitted tunic. "What Kouga and I have is a relationship—"

"Minus the relation part," Carissa added thoughtfully.

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks for the reminder. Anyway, as I was saying—we connect deeper than that . . . besides . . . that might all change after tonight."

Carissa gasped and sat up immediately. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take it as you want it."

"Hm . . . why are you getting al dressed up if—from what I hear—you won't be doing much with clothes other than taking them off."

"Carissa!"

"What—can't a girl have some fun with her best friend?" She walked into Ayame closet and pulled on a few articles of clothing. She held them up to her body and tossed them at Ayame. "Those are perfect sex-me clothes."

Ayame rolled her eyes again. "That's not the point, Carissa. Look it's not just about . . . physical connection all the time."

"That's what every Virgin says,"

"Whatever, your negativity is making me antsy."

Carissa grabbed Ayame's ringing cell phone off the night stand. "It's Gramps; you want me to get it?"

Ayame shook her head and took the phone. "I've got it," she flipped open the phone. "Hey Grandfather, what's up? Well, can't it wait? I have to meet . . . some friends . . . fine I'll be right over." She closed her phone and turned to her best friend. "Do you mind driving to the orphanage with me? Grandfather says it's important."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"There has to be a good reason we got stuck in an hour of traffic to see you, old man," Carissa scolded as she slipped off he ballet flats next to the door.

Grandfather handed a bulk envelope to Ayame.

"What is this?" She asked as she yanked the papers from the too-small envelope. She skimmed through most of the pages. "It's a bunch of legal mumble."

Carissa tore the pages from her hands and looked over them herself. "The man that used to own this land died and he never finished making payments. This mean Rainbow Hope has come to an end . . ." She gave Ayame a sorry gaze. "Unless you come up with _a lot_ of money, they're shutting this down."

"That's ridiculous, what will happen to the kids?"

Carissa shrugged. "They'll probably be put in some kind of foster care or adoption programs."

Ayame shook her head. "They can't do that. Grandfather, what are we going to do? All of your money went into this place."

"There is nothing I can do," he said simply. "I don't have the money they want and the government refuses to pay us as it is."

"I managed to save up some money—"

"And I have a trust fund that I only use on shoes," Carissa offered. "I really don't mind putting it into this place."

"Girls, I can't let you do that. Listen, tomorrow I'll go visit some places, maybe I can work out some stuff with some people who owe me favors. I didn't want to worry you, but I just thought you should know."

Ayame sighed. Everything seemed to be falling apart. "Alright, but I want to know what they say. If _they_ can't give you the money, then I'll figure out something."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked, noticing that Ayame's mind wasn't into the night.

She shrugged and fiddled with her hands. "It's just a bunch of money problems with the orphanage. We might have to get rid of it. It's a bunch of legal stuff . . . I'm just not so sure we can make it."

"I could help—"

"No, I couldn't let you do that, you've already done so much for me. Whatever, I'm probably just worrying too much. It's just so strange . . . these problems suddenly have come up. It's like the guy who originally owned the land died, but it's just . . . never mind."

Kouga rubbed her shoulders. "I guess _you-know-what_ won't be happening tonight?"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged his hands off of her. "Honestly, you men are all the same. You're all so perverted." She pressed her forehead against his with a giggle.

"Honestly, a murder could come in your house and you wouldn't even notice—oh, sorry." Ai froze as she saw the couple flirting on Kouga's bed. "I'll just come back."

"Don't be silly," Ayame interrupted. "We really weren't doing anything."

"Speak for yourself," Kouga muttered under is breath. He rolled over and sat up on the edge of his bed with a bored expression on his face. "What do you want?" he asked bitterly, trying to cut to the chase.

Ai snarled and glared at him before turning a brighter gaze toward Ayame. "I want nothing with you, ape! Ayame, I know you don't owe me any favors, but I was hoping you could help me."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Good," Ai pulled a slip of paper from her purse. It was blue and in the shape of an A. It was obviously personal stationary. "I sort of have other arrangements tomorrow and I was hoping you wouldn't mind volunteering at a senior home. It's in the afternoon so it wouldn't get in the way of any of your classes."

Kouga suddenly stood up and gave Ai a look over as if he was suspicious of her being some kind of Russian spy from a terrible novel or something. "What are you to tomorrow birdbrain?"

"None of your business, you mindless robot. Go back to doing whatever it was before I came in because this is between Ayame and me."

Ayame covered her mouth and resisted the urge to laugh at the two who fought like ten-year-old brothers and sisters. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Thanks, I owe you one—after this I'll owe you _ten_! I can't thank you enough." Ai rushed out of the room with glee before Kouga had anytime to protest.

He snatched the paper from Ayame and looked it over before almost crumbling it.

"What are you doing?" She scolded as she smacked his arm. "I need the address."

"You can't possibly tell me that you're going to help her? You don't owe her anything."

"I like helping people."

"Exactly—you're a people pleaser! Doesn't it kill you that you have so much on your plate and you stack more on yourself?"

"I . . . I-I no—I mean . . . so what. It's just a small favor. Ai has been nothing but nice to me, which is more than I can say for you. You think you own everyone—including me. Well, you don't. I'll do what I want, when I want to. You can't tell me what to do . . . besides, why are you getting so worked up over it?"

He growled inwardly. "We're supposed to go out tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I forgot. We can just go out after I finish at the senior home."

"That's not the point. You can't keep doing things for everyone. It's unnatural and unhealthy."

Ayame huffed as she quickly got off his bed and swiped her tote from the floor. "I'm not taking this anymore. I'm leaving!"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"No you can't do this, _ugh_!" Ayame hollered as she kicked a near by street sign.

Everything was going down hill. Why is it that the one moment she finds a little happiness, something else interferes?

"Why are you doing this to me?" She yelled out into the air. She stared hard into the night sky. "I'm anonymously supporting three African children. I try to help out at the orphanage. I'm working two minimum wage jobs to support my life style. I'm studying in school. I'm at the top of my classes . . . and all _for what_?" She grabbed a small stone and whisked it into a near by tree.

"Why are you so cruel with me? Kami, why must you be cruel with me in so many different manors? Am I not good enough to serve you?" She whipped the warm tears that flirted with her eyes and threw another stone.

"Do you think other people deserve more happiness—?"

"Ayame?"

She whipped around to face an old friend. She wiped the damp eyes with the backs of her hands and sniffled. "Rin?"

Rin smiled at her with her usual hint of sadness. "Are you aright?" She handed her a tissue from her pocket. "You were sort of . . . yelling at a street post."

Ayame laughed suddenly and sniffled harder as she dabbed her eyes and her face. "I'm fine. I've just been having a bad few days."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, so am I," she spat out sarcastically.

Rin awarded her with a wider smile.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard: you were living in Korea with a relative."

"Yes, it turns out I have a sister—don't you remember? I left notice that I was visiting the orphanage."

Ayame nodded. "Oh, right—it slipped my mind completely. Are you heading there now? I could get us a ride."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Goodnight guys, I'll come in and check up on you tomorrow," Rin waved at the children who practically trampled over each other to get to their beds.

Ayame had finished tucking each and everyone in tightly. Otherwise, they'd stay up all night complaining that they weren't tucked in right. She poured tea in each tiny cup and set on in front of Rin and another one for herself. "Grandfather sure was tired," she noticed.

Rin nodded, almost choking on her hot tea. She winced. "Yes, he was."

Ayame took in Rin's features as she watched her carefully drink her tea. They had been friends since they had both arrived at the orphanage around the same time. She knew just as little about her parents before she was dropped off at Rainbow Hope. She had grown into such a strong young woman. Just when she hit the legal age, she up and left Tokyo in search of something more. Ayame wish she had the courage to do the same.

"So, how's everything in Korea? And your sister?"

"It's great," she answered simply. "I've been having fun there. I made to stylist for a few entertainment companies. I work with great people. And my sister, well she alright, I guess. She's as good as she can be."

"That's a relief to hear. Do you have anyone you're _involved_ with?"

Rin giggled. "Of course not. You know I've never been the type of girl." She shrugged. "I just got my life together so I'm hoping to just relax for a while. How've you been?"

"How can I be?" Ayame sipped her tea. "I'm guessing Carissa told you all about my life already."

She nodded happily. "Yes, she has. From what I hear it's almost a _Lifetime_ made-for-TV-movie."

Ayame smiled sadly and nodded. "That's actually the best way to describe it," she admitted.

"She also told me about Kouga."

"I bet,"

Rin laughed. "I think it's great. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. But things are a bit rocky as of now."

"Is that why you were yelling at the street post like a maniac?"

She shrugged as a blush crept up her body. "Some,"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. In fact, I'm _really_ sorry to hear that. But whatever it is, I'm sure you'll get everything straightened out again. I originally just came for a small visit for the kids . . . and you. But now I'm starting to worry that I should stay longer. It seems like you have a lot on your plate. I really wouldn't mind spending more time here."

"No, Rin, I could never ask you for that. Really, I'm fine. I just had a small meltdown. Trust me, I'm definitely my calm, collected self again."

"Alright, if you say so. So, why don't you tell me more about your father?"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Boss, I need a minute," Sang-Min announced as he knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Burke allowed. She tucked his spectacle into his breast pocket. "What can I help you with?"

"Boss, I'm not sure if you know, but this is the forth shipment that the police has confiscated. They haven't found anything yet, but I'm starting to get suspicious. It's like someone on the inside . . . is leaking our information."

Burke shook his head and took a deep breath. "I know exactly who it is. I actually think it's time we give up here. The police will only hassle us more. Actually . . . I _know_ it's time to leave. It seems Hana has gotten her wish."

"Hana? How do you know it's her? How could she possibly know about . . . _us_?"

"Let's just say there are no longer secrets in Tokyo. I'm afraid the police won't get off our backs until we give up claims to this city."

"I agree, sir. But Tokyo is our best business. We'll be losing a lot."

"I can afford to lose a lot . . . however, my daughter can't."

"What does Ayame have to do with this?"

Burke sighed. "I'm afraid she has to do with _everything_. Do me a favor and get someone to looks up Hana's number. I have a feeling she'll want to speak with me."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ayame wrinkled her nose as snow flake fell onto the tip of her nose and dissolved. It was strange . . . it was too late in the year for snow to fall. But it almost seemed right. She stared at the front panel of her phone before stuffing it in the pocket of her wool coat. She stared up at the five-story mansion. Who in the right mind decides to build a five-story house?

She made her way up to the second level. 'Which one is it?" she whispered to herself as a huff of white air exploded into cold night. She hesitated as she looked through some bedroom windows. She finally found the right room. With one big push against the balcony window she managed to make her way inside the room.

The whole aroma was Kouga's. She might not have his might sense of smell, but he always smelled the same. His silhouette lay sprawled on the over-sized bed. She let her coat fall to the ground as she cuddled up to his bare body.

Kouga groaned and scratched his head. Ninety percent of him was still sleeping. "What time is it—how did you get here?" he asked, running his fingers through her soggy mermaid-waves.

She closed her eyes and hugged him tighter. "It's one in the morning," she finally answered. "I sort of snuck in. You don't have a silent alarm, do you?"

"Not that I know of," he answered, hugging her to his chest.

"I'm sorry," she allowed.

"For what?"

"For everything . . . I'll admit . . . I'm a people pleaser."

Ayame suddenly sat up and unwrapped her scarf from her neck, throwing it on the clear, wood floor.

Kouga sat up, now more aware. "What's wrong?" he asked, letting his hand slide to the smooth curve of her neck.

She pressed her lips against his as her hands reached to the top button of her sweater. She unfastened them with shaking hands and shrugged it off. He suddenly pulled away. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

Her thumb traced his bottom lip as she brushed her lips over his once more. "I want to," she whispered.

Kouga turned to the night table and grabbed his keys. "I'll take you home," he offered innocently.

Ayame grabbed his hand desperately, forcing him to sit up beside her. She kissed him again, with more urgency this time. She took his hand and led it up her body till it reached her chest. She slowly yanked at the straps of her tank-top. Kouga kissed her shoulder, where the strap once lay. He made his way up from her neck, to her chin, back to her lips. He lowered her down to the bed and pulled on the button of her skinny-fit jeans. "Are you sure?" he asked gently, running a hand up her cold arms. Ayame only nodded and lifted her hips off the mattress to help.

He could feel every small curve of her tiny body under his. Her breath was so small and almost silent until she felt the pressure he bestowed upon her. Their breathing mingled in aggressiveness and urgency until it finally subsided.

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

Ayame yawned and stretched, attempting to lift her hips off the mattress until she noticed a heavy weight over her body. She looked next to her only to be greeted by Kouga's sleeping form as he breathed lightly into her ear. She fought the rush of warmth that threatened to creep up her body and she let out a small smile.

Her layers of clothes thrashed together all over the floor. She suddenly bit her lip and scratched her head, realizing that Hana or a worker could pop in at anytime. Ayame quickly—but quietly—rushed to the floor to scramble the floors for her clothes. She pulled on the layers till she finally found a shoe under the bed.

She tip-toed to the bed and brushed her lips over his cheek before making her way to the balcony. "Great," she snarled at herself. "There's a foot of snow and I'm still in heels."

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" Kouga rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stared at Ayame from the doors of the balcony in only a pair of boxers.

Ayame squealed, almost loosing her footing. "Don't do that!" She scolded. "I can't stay here. Your mother could walk in any minute."

He helped her over the balcony railing and dragged her back into his room. "There's not a chance in hell you're leaving in this weather. You humans can't take the cold like this in _your_ clothing"

Ayame looked at her outfit and wrapped her wool sweater around her tighter. "I'll have you know this is the latest style form New York—"

"Yeah, if you're going for the whole frost-bite look. I'll take you."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not risk running into the-Devil-wears-Chanel."

He pulled on some clothes from the floor. "First you take advantage of me, and now you won't even take ride from me?"

She gawked at him. "I did not take advantage of you!" She argued. "You wanted me . . . you . . . _pervert_!"

"Oh please, you practically raped me," he countered.

"Kouga?" Hand suddenly called from the hall.

Kouga shoved Ayame onto the ground with a loud thump as she winced and kicked him hard in the back of the leg. He winced.

Hana stepped in. "Kouga," she looked around. "Who's here?"

"What—oh no one. It was the TV."

"The television isn't on," she noted.

Kouga answered her with silence. "I just turned it off," he allowed.

"Hm, well why are you dressed? It's six in the morning."

He looked down at his attire and then at Ayame who lay on the floor wide eyed. "I-I . . . wanted to get and early start?" she answered, questioning himself. "There's an extra lecture I have to get to and they could only get the guy to do it this early."

"I see, well, be back in time for dinner. You will come to diner, yes?"

"Will you be there?"

She looked at him curiously. "Of course," she finally answered.

He rolled his eyes. "Then, I probably wouldn't count on it."

Hana glared at her son. "Now you listen boy, have some manors with the woman who gave you life! You'll be home in time for dinner, and I don't want to hear anymore about it. I invited Ai, and I expect you to be there. And don't give me another sorry-ass excuse like the ones you've used every night for the past week. And clean this room, it smells like . . . Kami knows what it smells like!" With that, she slammed the door behind her.

Ayame jumped to her feet and punched Kouga's arm. "Next time you decide to practically body slam me, give me a warning!"

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Come in," Hana yelled loud enough so the person on the other side of the door could hear her. To her surprise, it was her son. "Kouga, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you till dinner."

"I need to speak with you," he admitted.

"Of course, son. Sit down," she offered. "What's on your mind?"

"If I ask you something, I need you take it to heart and think it through rationally."

She laughed harshly, almost insultingly. "Son, do I seem irrational to you?"

Kouga raised a brow. "Should I answer that honestly?"

Hana rolled her eyes. She should have expected a low blow from him. "Continue," she ordered bitterly.

Kouga sighed and gripped the arm rests of the seat tightly. "Have you ever heard of a small orphanage outside of Tokyo called Rainbow Hope?" He waited till she nodded. "Then you know the kids can't stay there anymore, right? It seems the last owner never finished making payments and on goes the long story. Anyway, it's not much money . . . I mean for us. It's practically pocket change. Maybe . . . we could help somehow."

Hana eyed her son curiously. "What's got you in a giving mood? Wait . . . isn't that the orphanage where that _girl_ comes from."

"What does it matter? Little children are going to placed in some kind of government care where they don't give a damn where they end up. You can even take it out of my inheritance."

Hana shook her head and leaned back in her chair. "I'm not sure. I have nothing to gain out of this, and neither does our family."

"Well maybe it'll clear up some of the evil you caused in that past."

"Do you honestly believe insulting me will get you your way, because you're wrong? Kouga, you mistake my care for you. I do everything I do, for you. I don't do it so I can sleep better at night knowing some children are _safe_ or whatever. We have a perfectly good government that can take better care of them than some girl of poor standards and an insulting birth."

"Hey," he snapped. "Leave Ayame out of this. I'm asking you, not her."

She huffed. "I'll think about it."

"Actually I have something even better planned."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Hana snapped at her son as she took her _Burberry_ umbrella from her driver. She stared at the mud as if it had caused her a wrinkle and she was out to destroy it.

Kouga too her hand and led her inside the orphanage.

Hana raised a handkerchief to her nose. "Ugh, what is that smell? What is this place? Kouga, what is the meaning of this. I'm insulted by the odor!"

"I'll come back for you in an hour."

Hana's eyes widened as her son quickly ran off. "Why you . . . _rotten_ boy. You come back here this instant!"

Grandfather stepped out of the library. "Miss . . . may I help you?"

Hana turned around and eyed Grandfather up and down. "Well, could you start by telling me where the hell I am?" She felt her umbrella yanked out of her hand by a small child as she jumped.

"I'll take it," Yumi said.

"Be careful, it's _Burberry_."

Yumi twirled it around. "It doesn't look like a blue berry."

Hana stared at Grandfather with a hard glare and finally bowed. "My name is Hana. My awful son just dropped me off here. I'm not even exactly sure _where_ I am."

Grandfather bowed back. "Pleased to meet you. You may call me Grandfather, everyone else does. You are at Rainbow Hope. Does that answer you question?"

Hana eyed the small place. It was certainly not in the greatest of conditions. There were a few leaks and the walls were old and discolored. The floor and severe scratch marks. "Are these even sanitary conditions for a child?"

Grandfather laughed. "It's not much, but we make do with what we have. Yumi, why don't you show Miss Hana to the library? We just finished story time, but the kids are very greedy for knowledge today. Perhaps you could read a book or two."

Yumi stuck out her hand. "Yeah, we wanna read! You wanna read to us Lady? You smell good. Doesn't she smell good Grandfather? Can she stay with us for a while, Grandfather? She's very pretty."

Hana hesitantly took Yumi's hand. "Yumi, is it?"

Yumi nodded.

"Well . . . since I have time to kill, I might as well make myself of use."

Ayame slammed the door behind her. "Grandfather, its freezing! I almost lost my show in that muck we call a yard." She paused and stared at Hana. "H-Hana, what are you doing here?"

"I see you know each other," Grandfather noted. "Hana was going to read to the kids. Ayame they've been asking for you all day. They practically gave me an ulcer trying to reach you."

Ayame ignored him. She couldn't figure out if she was enraged or just confused . . . or maybe both. "Grandfather, will you leave us to talk?"

"Why?" Yumi interrupted. "She seems nice, Ayame. I want her to read. She's pretty and I know all my friends would wanna see her too."

"Yumi, be good and listen. Now you leave us grown ups to talk."

Hana straightened out her pencil skirt. "I'm not sure I have anything to say to you, Ayame."

"Yes, you do. You can start by telling me what you're doing here. You can hate me all you want, but leave this place alone."

Han scoffed. "You just think the whole world revolves around you, don't you? My intention wasn't to come here and ruin your day, thought it is a plus. I'm only here out of force. Kouga told me about your situation."

"I see,"

"I think we can work something out."

". . . Really?"

"Yes, really. I'll pay to buy this land. I'll even pay for weekly groceries, education, everything . . . on one condition. You never see my son again. I want you to leave his side completely. Don't call him, don't message him via e-mail, and don't talk to him."

**

* * *

**

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

**A/N:**

SO SORRY! I haven't updated because I've had work up the ass! I'm truly sorry but thank you all for believing in me. It means a lot. I'll try and do a better job. Sorry about the lemon. I tried to make it PG-13.

**Spoilers…sort of:** Will Ayame take Hana's offer? And what does Kouga have to say about it? What do Burke and Hana reveal to Kouga that might alter his and Ayame's relationship forever? And what news does Ayame have for her friends? And what does Bin have to do with the big news. Will he influence it at all? Can Hana have her cake and eat it too? And why is Ayame so mad at Rin? What has Rin really come to Tokyo for? What path will Ayame choose? Can she handle what's coming to her or will she break down? Can Rin make Ayame's decision easier? And what part will Kouga play in Ayame's decision? Can she forgive him?


End file.
